El Amo y su Sierva
by Galdor Ciryatan
Summary: Dos razas distintas. Ella es vagabunda, él sólo quiere ayudarla. Amo y Sierva. Poca fe y esperanza, pasados oscuros, futuros inciertos. La vida es cruel y el destino también. AU, Crossover Resident Evil x Werewolf
1. Encontrándote

**Disclaimer**: Resident Evil y sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad de Capcom.

.-.

"**El Amo y su Sierva"**

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPITULO 1.- **Encontrándote**

Su cabello cenizo se mecía con suavidad, en su rostro se reflejaba un gesto de despreocupación para con el resto del mundo. Él se dirigía a su trabajo después de dos semanas de descanso, bien merecidas pues su última misión había sido muy dura. Iba en taxi a pesar de tener auto. Sí, él podía enfrentarse con decenas de campesinos dementes sin sudar una gota y con sólo una pistola, pero, a veces, manejar hasta su trabajo era algo que le estresaba.

El edificio en el que laboraba era de los más grandes e impresionantes de la ciudad. Sus instalaciones se encontraban impecables, el personal era pulcro, puntual y disciplinado… Pero ésa era únicamente la fachada, porque al entrar y doblar a la derecha uno podía seguir el pasillo hasta un 'ascensor de empleados', bajar un piso hacia el 'sótano', caminar a la izquierda y bajar en otro elevador para descubrir pisos y pisos debajo del edificio. Ahí habían más instalaciones: infinidad de laboratorios, pasillos; escenarios de práctica, entrenamiento y tiro al blanco, simuladores… Éste era el verdadero lugar donde Leon trabajaba.

Parecía que su día iba a transcurrir con regularidad. Revisaría algunos expedientes y luego pasaría a hacer algo que le gustaba: entrenar a los novatos. Él tenía paciencia, conocimientos y experiencia, pero sobre todo la experiencia.

.-.

Alrededor de las once le llamaron, lo necesitaban en uno de los pisos más profundos, ahí donde muchas paredes son de acero y para entrar en cada puerta se necesita una tarjeta de seguridad (que por supuesto Leon tenía). Caminó bajo la luz blanca del pasillo sabiendo que en esos pisos guardaban seres vivos, materia orgánica y similar. Eran especimenes que habían logrado _rescatar_ de Umbrella; la mayoría no resistían mucho y morían, aquí buscaban la manera de sacar provecho o tirar esos desechos de forma que nadie los encontrara y no corrieran rumores. Una fotografía de una de esas cosas en el periódico de la ciudad y se desataría el caos. No, eso no era bueno.

Pero Umbrella casi había caído, desde un tiempo atrás los especimenes no eran más que muestras de sangre en tubos de ensaye para buscar curas y medicinas contra los virus.

Leon llegó a la puerta marcada con el número 234 y deslizó su tarjeta de seguridad por la ranura para desbloquear el seguro. Entró en la habitación; ésta se encontraba comunicada con otro cuarto por medio de un espejo falso. A donde Leon entró le esperaban 2 doctores, uno de 38 años y otro de 46; también estaba un científico de nombre Mark sentado frente a una computadora.

— Buen día, señor Kennedy— le saludó el médico más joven.

Leon contestó de manera afable.

— Le hemos llamado pues necesitábamos de su ayuda— indicó el otro doctor, luego le extendió una carpeta—. Ayer domingo cerca del mediodía fue encontrada una persona flotando en el mar, no sabemos su nombre ni de dónde es. Un par de helicópteros de la compañía fueron enviados a revisar los restos de la isla que usted y la señorita Wong destruyeron— Leon hizo un pequeño gesto por el plural—, encontraron a esta persona en las proximidades. Estaba inconciente y flotaba sobre una tabla, y cuando la registraron encontraron entre sus ropas un collar de los Iluminados y un brazalete, también un papel con letra ilegible en el que apenas se advertía la palabra "Saddler".

Leon escuchaba atento mientras revisaba la carpeta que contenía fotografías de los objetos mencionados y de la joven.

El doctor prosiguió con el relato: —Ayer mismo la trajeron aquí y a las 2 con 35 minutos de esta madrugada…despertó. No paraba de repetir las mismas incoherencias una y otra vez. A gritos, murmullos… Se comenzó a exasperar, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a golpear el espejo. Entonces mandamos a alguien a calmarla…pero ella le rompió 2 huesos. Hace unas horas le logramos administrar, entre 3 personas, un sedante.

— ¿Y por qué me llamaron? —inquirió Leon.

— Pues verá, en las horas que estuvo despierta mencionó su nombre, señor Kennedy.

Leon dejó la carpeta y se dirigió hacia el cristal, tal vez reconocería a la joven si la veía más detenidamente.

No era un monstruo como para haber estado en esa horrenda isla. Mientras su mente divagaba por el efecto del narcótico, el cuerpo yacía en una cama. Ella medía 1.67 aproximadamente, era delgada, de tez blanca, muy blanca; tenía uñas largas, labios pálidos y un cabello muy singular. Leon recordaría un cabello de ese color, y realmente lo hacía, pero no solía pensar mucho en la isla de Europa o las cosas que en ella había vivido.

Él no tuvo que esforzarse mucho, simplemente le vino a la cabeza la remembranza. En uno de tantos cuartos repletos de aparataos quirúrgicos, él la había visto, tendida en una cama igual que en este momento. Alrededor de la joven se amontonaron algunos infectados, luego Leon no pudo ver qué pasaba mas la escuchó gritar. Seguidamente, los infectados lo vieron, él estaba a 10 metros. Leon no tuvo problemas en abatirlos, eran 4, pero, ¿y al joven?

No la volvió a ver, jamás la buscó. Podía haber sido un experimento monstruoso esperando que alguien le diera una buena razón para matar. Así que mejor siguió su camino. Tenía prioridades.

— Esto no puede ser…— exclamó Mark sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos.

El doctor de mayor edad se acercó a ver la pantalla del ordenador, en ella se indicaba un aumento en las pulsaciones cerebrales de la joven. Estaba despertando.

— No es humanamente posible, la droga debió dormirla otras 6 horas o más.

— Hay que esperar a ver su reacción—dijo Mark.

Leon y el doctor más joven observaban a través del cristal, los otros 2 hombres por la pantalla del ordenador.

— Seguro volverá a gritar— predijo uno de los doctores.

.-.-.-.

"Me desperté aún más confundida. En las sienes me habían pegado unos cables, los quité. Estaba sola en esa habitación blanca, la luz lastimaba mis ojos. Me senté en la cama e intenté aclarar la mente.

'Y entonces vino a mí como un relámpago, un pensamiento fugaz que dejé salir…y lo grité, grité esa palabra que rondaba mi cabeza. Inclusive mi garganta se lastimó. '¡Kennedy!' vociferé pensando en que me gustaría que esa persona estuviera ahí."

.-.-.-.

— ¿Lo ve, señor? Es de las pocas cosas que sabe decir— habló el doctor de 46 años.

En ese momento ella se levantó enfurecida y arrojó contra el espejo un microscopio que había en la habitación. Mark subió el audio y todos escucharon lo que ella gritaba en el otro cuarto.

— ¡Kennedy! ¡Kennedy, Kennedy!...

— Doctor, ¿cree que debamos volver a darle un sedante? — preguntó un médico a otro.

—Está peor que hace dos horas antes de dormirla… Mírela.

Ella comenzó arrojar todo lo que podía contra el espejo y sin dejar de gritar. Vasos de precipitados, tubos de ensaye, cajas de petri, 2 sillas… todo iba a estrellarse en el vidrio. Los cristales rotos formaron un mar de puntas afiladas.

— ¡Mark! Le dije que sacara esas cosas de ahí. Si alguien termina con un vidrio en un ojo, ¡más vale que sea usted! — le reprendió el doctor al científico.

— Perdone, doctor Taylor. Tenía que revisar sus signos vitales, el narcótico que le dio era muy fuerte.

— No me juzgue— habló el hombre de 46 años—. Aquí el médico responsable soy yo, y si decido administrarle la misma droga, lo haré, téngalo por seguro— dijo de forma terminante y con autoritarismo.

El doctor Taylor, acabada la reprimenda, ordenó al otro médico preparar la inyección, éste le obedeció. Cuando estaban a punto de salir uno de ello se dirigió a Leon.

— ¿Señor Kennedy…?

— Entiendo— dijo él desenfundando su arma y entonces los siguió.

Al entrar a la habitación les esperaba un gran cambio de actitud.

.-.-.-.

"Todo el deseo de desquitarme con esos hombres de bata blanca desapareció al verlo a él. Porque definitivamente era él. Su cabello rubio cenizo, sus ojos verde grisáceos, su complexión, su altura, reconocí hasta el ángulo que sus pies forman cuando sujeta un arma, todo estaba en mi cabeza. Y me asusté, lo reconozco, retrocedí hasta arrinconarme yo misma. Él me miraba fijamente, no supe en ese instante si sentir odio o respeto.

'Los hombres de bata se me acercaban cada uno por un lado mientras Kennedy permanecía frente mí. Me apuntaba, seguro pensando en dispara cuando me pusiera intransigente. Pero como un buen cazador que cambia su estrategia ente una presa difícil, yo hice lo mismo. No iba a jugar con tretas, mi mente estaba un poco más lúcida.

— Ven acá, sólo es un piquete— dijo uno de los hombres.

— Mentiroso… Sé lo que es— le dije.

'Cierto, no era la frase más inteligente de toda mi vida, sin embargo les sorprendió, incluso a Kennedy, quien por unos centímetros y sólo un segundo bajó su arma.

'Ése fue el error de él, me dio tiempo para arrebatarle la jeringa al hombre. Además lo use de escudo humano amenazándolo con la aguja en su cuello. Aún así me encontraba en mala posición, Kennedy de nuevo me apuntaba. No encontré muchas soluciones, las cosas se encontraban en mi contra: con la puerta cerrada y la persona por la que había clamado dispuesta a dispararme…

— Déjalo— intentó ordenarme uno de los hombres.

'Puse la jeringa en la espalda del hombre de bata blanca.

— Yo no quiero hacer esto y ustedes no quieren que lo haga— les dije—. No deseo estar aquí… Nada de esto es mi culpa… Quiero estar con mi Amo…

'Escuché mi propia voz quebrarse y sentí cómo algunas palabras se me atoraban en la garganta.

— Suelta al doctor y veremos la forma de llevarte con tu amo— dijo Kennedy.

'A pesar de no entender él mismo lo que me decía, era un hombre inteligente; trataba de darme seguridad para controlar la situación, sonaba convencido…pero yo sabía que me mentía.

'No aguanté más, las ganas de herir a alguien como yo había sido herida regresaron, la jeringa comenzó a entrar en la espalda del hombre, éste gritó pero yo lo sujeté. La aguja atravesaba con facilidad la carne, pero no tardó en romperse el llegar a las vértebras. El humano gritó y cayó al suelo, yo me moví hacia un lado consiente de que en cualquier momento una bala me atravesaría."

.-.-.-.

Leon estuvo a punto de jalar el gatillo, sin embargo, vio que en el rostro de la joven se reflejaba miedo y confusión. Se dio cuenta de que era una niña asustada.

— ¿Por qué no disparas? — preguntó ella con la voz quebrada.

Leon la miró con compasión y guardó su arma, contestó: — No sabes lo que haces, seguro no entiendes por qué estás aquí.

Ella adoptó una mueca de enojo e incredulidad.

— Tú, humano, si hay algo que no me puedes decir es el hecho de que creas que no tengo la capacidad para comprender algo tan sencillo. ¡Sé perfectamente por qué estoy en este lugar! — afirmó la joven avanzando hacia Leon con una gélida mirada.

— Divagas. Tú no entiendes…— Leon fue interrumpido.

— ¡Yo entiendo que tú destruiste mi hogar y a la única persona que me quería!

.-.-.-.

"Pero de nuevo fui vencida y sollocé, los ojos se me llenaban de lagrimas con el recuerdo de mi amo.

— ¿De qué hablas? — cuestionó Kennedy

— ¡Hablo de la isla! ¡Estoy hablándote de mi señor, Lord Saddler!

— ¿Qué? — Kennedy ahora se veía confundido.

'Yo lloraba y no me quedaban fuerzas para nada pues en mi interior se creaba un conflicto de intereses. Toda mi ética, las costumbres y tradiciones de mi pueblo, hasta las creencias de mi familia me decían que debía vengar a Osmund; en cambio, la poca moral y la lógica propias dictaban que no lo hiciera. ¿Reviviría a caso mi señor con que yo matara a Kennedy?... No."

.-.-.-.

La joven tuvo el ademán de darle un puñetazo a Leon, pero le temblaban las rodillas. Lloraba amargamente y se apoyó el Leon porque lo pies ya no la sostenían. Él la sostuvo contra su pecho, de lo contrario, se hubiera desplomado.

.-.-.-.

CONTINUARÁ…

_Galdor C._


	2. Eres mi amo

**Disclaimer**: Resident Evil y sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad de Capcom.

.-.

"**El Amo y su Sierva"**

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPITULO 2.- **"Eres mi amo"**

Al doctor Taylor lo mandaron a su casa a descansar, el otro doctor fue cambiado de piso, y Mark estaba como supervisor para asegurarse de que no se repitiera lo de ayer. Hoy es martes. El lunes a las 11:32 hrs. 2 agentes armados entraron al cuarto 234-B, encontraron a un doctor inconciente y otro a su lado, a una joven vencida por el cansancio y a otro agente que les decía que todo estaba bajo control. Porque realmente todo estaba bien, excepto la espalda de Taylor, claro.

Cuando Mark vio que la joven le quitaba la aguja al doctor Taylor, casi se muere de la alegría… Ya en serio, solicitó ayuda.

.-.-.-. Ese mismo martes.-.-.-.

Leon fue movido por la curiosidad hasta la planta 8, área 2, puerta 234. Tenía 20 minutos libres y los utilizaría para indagar. Al entrar saludó con un gesto a Mark Holland y a un laboratorista que ahí se hallaba.

— ¿Cómo ha estado nuestra amiga?

— Bien, señor Kennedy, callada, de hecho sigue dormida.

— ¿Desde ayer?— preguntó Leon curioso. Mark asintió—. Y, ¿qué pasará con ella?

— Me han dicho que si no existiera razón para tenerla aquí, tal vez la dejarán ir aunque no tenga familia, por supuesto la van a hacer firmar algunos papeleos de confidencialidad. He pensado en hacerle pruebas de sangre para estar seguro de que no tiene el virus— Mark agachó la cabeza avergonzado—, pero francamente no me atrevo a acercármele con una aguja en mi mano.

Leon sonrió para sus adentros. Ella se comportaba con agresividad por causa de su miedo.

— Señor Kennedy, aprovechando que ella está dormida, que usted se encuentra aquí y que tiene un arma, me atreveré a pedirle un favor…

— Dime…

— Inténtelo usted— Mark le mostró una jeringa y se la tendió para que la tomara.

"¿Por qué habré dicho que sí?" se preguntó Leon entrando por la puerta 234-B.

— Yo aquí lo espero— le dijo Mark quedándose afuera.

.-.

El cabello blanco de la joven era largo y lacio, le cubría el rostro mientras yacía de costado en una cama. Leon se sentó en el borde de ésta lentamente. Parecía que ella no lo había notado, su respiración continuaba rítmica y los párpados le ocultaban los orbes azules cielo. Él tomo con delicadeza uno de aquellos brazos delgados y blancos. La aguja rompió la piel y la jeringa pronto se llenó de sangre. Leon tuvo una sonrisa de victoria, una mueca de satisfacción más que de alegría.

Se preparaba para levantarse y salir cuando, repentinamente, ella abrió los ojos. Se miraron fijamente, la cara de él denotaba sorpresa, y la de ella quietud, era un rostro apacible en ese momento. ¿Quién pensaría que era capaz de mostrar ira?

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— murmuró Leon.

— Ilúvënis— respondió sencillamente.

— Veo que ya no estás enojada como ayer— le sonrió Leon.

— No, _Mi Señor_, he pensado mucho y pude ordenar prioridades

El rubio creyó que al llamarle "Mi señor", era como una formalidad, algo parecido a decirle a una mujer "señora mía". Así que pasó por alto ese detalle.

— No quiero parecer ansiosa…pero deseo que me dejen ir.

— Todo estará bien, tu sangre es tu pase de salida. La van a analizar y cuando vean que no tienes cierto virus te podrás ir.

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que no soy una infectada?— cuestionó Ilúvënis esperando una respuesta inteligente.

.-.

.-.-.-. Ilúvënis´ POV .-.-.-.

En lugar de eso, esbozó una sonrisa forzada. Ahí estaba de nuevo él tratando de infundirme seguridad a base de mentiras. Pero no tenía remedio, a pesar de que era un humano, yo ya había tomado mi decisión y no me arrepentiría, había aceptado a Kennedy como mi amo aunque él no lo supiera.

La moral le ganó a la ética, yo me salí con la mía y las tradiciones de mi pueblo se hundieron a los lugares más inaccesibles de mi pensamiento.

.-.-.-.

Leon se levantó para salir, pronto debería volver con los novatos que entrenaba. Pero Ilúvënis quería estar más tiempo con él y le sujetó posesivamente la camisa.

— No te vallas, por favor. Necesito hablar con alguien acerca de muchas cosas, de preferencia contigo — Ilúvënis no quería que su voz se escuchara suplicante, sin embargo, así era.

Luego de mirarla con gesto compasivo, Leon vio su reloj.

— En tres horas volveré. Y si quieres hablar con alguien, del otro lado del espejo hay una persona que te escuchará con atención. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió y sus dedos fueron dejando libre la camisa del rubio.

.-.

"Sorpresa" era el adjetivo que mejor quedaba en la cara Mark.

— Wow… Esa no es la chica de ayer, estaba…calmada, tranquila.

— Aquí tienes tu muestra— indicó Leon— ¿Lo viste todo?

— Claro. Ayer no hubiera creído que tenía esa capacidad para dialogar razonablemente.

— Tal vez quiera hablar contigo. Pregúntale qué hacía en la isla, pregúntale de Saddler. Volveré más tarde.

.-.

.-.-.-. Ilúvënis´ POV .-.-.-.

Al marcharse Leon volví a estar sola, sin embargo aguardé su regreso. Él dijo: "En tres horas volveré", y yo esperaría pacientemente. Mientras tanto me di a la tarea de analizar una muy particular frase que había salido de su boca: "… si quieres hablar con alguien…", eso quería decir que yo elegía, no era una orden.

Más tarde entró a la habitación un hombre, en su gafete decía "Holland, Mark". Yo estaba sentada en el piso abrazándome las piernas, me limité a mirarlo sin pronunciar palabra. En su mirada se leía nerviosismo.

Levanto una silla del piso (porque nadie había limpiado mi tiradero y yo no haría a menos que Kennedy me lo pidiera), y se sentó tras acomodarla frente a mí.

— Hola, ¿cómo estás? — A ese hombre la voz le temblaba—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Me mantuve sin hablar y mirándolo con escrutinio. Para el hombre el silencio se tornó denso y pesado, a mí, me gustaba estar así.

— ¿Y bien?… ¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas? — No esperó mi respuesta y comenzó con sus indagaciones—. ¿Qué hacías en la isla?

Únicamente silencio de mi parte, así que apoyé la frente en mis rodillas, ocultando el rostro en espera de que el hombre entendiera que no estaba dispuesta a prestarle atención. Pero el ser humano se terco a ratos, aunque tarde o temprano este hombre se cansó y entendió que no era él mi centro de atención. Tanto lo ignoré que se dio por vencido de momento, pero más tarde seguro volvería con las mismas preguntas.

.-.-.-.

.-.

.-.-.-. Lejos de ahí, 4 pisos más arriba .-.-.-.

— Muy mal, Burnside, tu puntería es terrible— le reprendió Leon a un muchacho en la práctica de tiro al blanco.

— Perdone, me duele la cabeza— se disculpó él.

— Vete a descansar.

— De acuerdo— asintió el joven de nombre Steve.

Se hallaban en un salón de práctica (obvio, no iban a afinar puntería en el comedor). Cada uno de los cadetes traía una pistola con 40 balas. Se trataba de una práctica individual para sumar puntajes. Steve había tenido 1750 puntos y era el más bajo hasta el momento.

Luego pasó una chica de apellido Redfield, cargó su arma y se puso unas gafas transparentes. Era increíble como acertaba la mayoría de los tiros, tenía mucho temple y concentración. Finalmente tuvo el puntaje más alto: 4800.

Pero claro, éste era un grupo de reclutas muy especiales. Casi todos hijos de generales, comandantes o de personas relacionadas con la política.

Claire Redfield, hermana de otro agente que laboraba en el edificio, no era tan novata, su hermano (Chris) le había enseñado a manejar muchos tipos de armas; Steve Burnside, rescatado de las garras de Umbrella, vivía con Claire en un departamento de renta, decenas de veces Chris le había hecho la misma advertencia: "Cuidado dónde pones tus manos cuando estás con mi hermana"; Jennifer Shea, hija de un militar veterano, chica de 21 años; Robert Kellgren, sobrino algo distante del presidente de la nación, pero sus padres igual tenían gran peso en la política; Alexandra Scheler, hija de un congresista que el ´87…

Hasta completar un grupo de 22, todos ellos jóvenes entre 18 y 23 años, movidos por sus valores con la convicción de que le debían algo a su país. Steve compartía ese sentimiento, estaba agradecido de que le rescataran a tiempo de Umbrella.

.-.

.-.-.-. Y 4 pisos más abajo .-.-.-.

Un laboratorista entraba a la habitación 234-B con una escoba. Al percatarse, Ilúvënis levantó la vista.

— No te asustes, sólo vengo a limpiar.

"Ja, no me asusto contigo, creí que podría ser otra persona" pensó ella, luego volvió a agachar la mirada.

— ¿Dónde está Kennedy? — cuestionó la joven.

— No lo he vuelto a ver desde hace rato, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

Ella pensó en responderle, pero estría gastando más saliva de la necesaria.

.-.-.-.

Horas más tarde Leon al fin llegaba, pero primero pasó con Mark.

— ¿Alguna novedad?

— Realmente no, sr. Kennedy. No quiso hablarme. Preguntó por usted pero eso fue más tarde.

— ¿Por mí? — dijo Leon sorprendido.

— Así es, usted parece agradarle.

— Pues no entiendo por qué.

.-.

.-.-.-. Ilúvënis´ POV .-.-.-.

Kennedy, a mi parecer, se había demorado. Él dijo que volvería y si no lo hacía significaba que yo era una tonta. Porque ¿quién podría elegir un amo que no cumplía lo que decía?

En fin… Supongo que me hice dependiente de alguien desde que conocí a Lord Saddler. Él siempre tenía un trabajo para mí, nunca estuve ociosa durante mi estadía en la isla. Me encargaba de que los sistemas de seguridad funcionaran, si una puerta debía estar cerrada yo me cercioraba. También veía que ciertos lugares (no todos) tuvieran energía y que algunas cámaras no fallaran. Pero lo que más me gustaba era revisar las trampas: los lásers; las rejas y barrotes ocultos que tenían que accionarse bajo determinadas circunstancias. Me ocupaba de eso una vez a la semana.

Pero volviendo al tema, Kennedy era inteligente, sagaz, fuerte, y había vencido a mi señor, Osmund Saddler. Y sin un amo yo no tenía un propósito.

Fue curioso, estar pensando en él y luego verlo entrar por la puerta. Kennedy llegó. Ese porte, esa mirada, la confianza que reflejaba su rostro, cosas que se han quedado grabadas en mi mente para siempre. Tras de él entró otro hombre, el tal Mark, de estatura media, joven, con gafas; era el humano que me había hecho las preguntas que no contesté.

.-.-.-.

— ¿Cómo estás? — le dijo Leon a la joven de cabello blanco.

— Regular, me alegra que lo preguntes.

Ella se hallaba sentada en el suelo y Mark le sugirió que se pusiera de pie: —Levántate, el piso esta frío.

Aquel verbo en imperativo hubiera quedado mejor en la boca de Leon, así que ella lo miró esperando que él mismo le diera la orden, el rubio nada más hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Ilúvënis se puso de pie pero siguió en el mismo lugar. Leon se percató de que en su rostro había un deseo, una avidez, como si esperara que le dijeran algo más.

— Mark y yo hemos hablado, él preguntó y dice que no hay inconveniente para que te llevemos a otra habitación, siempre y cuando te comportes. Sólo es para que estés más cómoda y contestes las preguntas que te haré— declaró Leon.

—Como tú quieras— respondió la joven.

La condujeron por 2 pasillos y en el camino a Leon se le ocurrió preguntar: — ¿Por qué no hablaste con Mark?

— Porque no me dijiste que lo hiciera…

— Sí lo hice— la interrumpió él.

— Dijiste que lo hiciera si yo quería— le explicó Ilúvënis.

— ¿Y desde cuándo obedeces al pie de la letra lo que alguien te dice?

— Te obedezco sólo a ti.

— A mí— Leon se confundió— ¿Y por qué a mí?

— Eres mi amo— tal declaración sobresaltó a Leon y sorprendió a Mark, el rubio paró en seco—. Te obedezco porque eres mi amo, lo fuiste desde el momento en que mataste a Lord Saddler. Y ahora que ya lo sabes, Mi Señor, puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

— Escucha, no soy tu amo…

— Sí, sí lo eres. Seré tu sierva hasta que muera.

Aquel agente con tanta experiencia, que había sobrevivido a tantas monstruosidades no sabía como hacer entrar en razón a una muchacha de veintitantos años. Finalmente decidió no prestarle demasiada atención.

La llevaron hasta un cuarto de paredes guindas, había un librero, un escritorio y unos sillones, parecía una oficina o algo así.

— Siéntate… Todo lo que nos digas quedará grabado para un registro— dijo Mark.

Ilúvënis miró a Leon esperando la orden. Éste suspiró resignado y le hizo un ademán.

.-.-.-.

CONTINUARÁ…

.-.-.-.

_Galdor Ciryatan_


	3. Hablándote de mí

**Disclaimer**: Resident Evil y sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad de Capcom.

.-.

"**El Amo y su Sierva"**

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPÍTULO 3.- **Hablándote de mí**

La cantidad de información que Ilúvënis sabía era abrumadora, conocía mucho acerca de Las Plagas, de los experimentos realizados en la isla, también cosas sobre las mutaciones del virus-T…

Leon se abocó a indagar sobre Saddler, Mark estaba muy interesado en los experimentos, pero ella prefería contestar las preguntas de Kennedy.

— Lord Saddler era alguien que tenía sus objetivos ordenados, sabía lo que quería y cómo obtenerlo…

"Antes de ser transformado por Las Plagas, era Padre en la iglesia del pueblo, la gente le tenía un gran respeto. Ahí fue cuando lo vi por vez primera, después de celebrar una misa el domingo por la tarde.

"Yo había estado vagando por el bosque de los alrededores. Ese día llovió mucho y me acerqué a la iglesia a buscar refugio. Terminada la misa, Lord Saddler salió a despedir a los campesinos. Me vio bajo un árbol. Me dio alimento y me invitó a quedarme. Permanecí ahí esa noche, a la madrugada siguiente me marché sin que me viera.

"Días después regresé, lo vi, estaba tosiendo sangre. De alguna forma se había infectado y la mutación tardó días, durante los cuales aguardé afuera de la iglesia. A veces me asomaba por alguna ventana y podía ver que de su cuerpo manaba sangre, le salían otras extremidades… Era horrible y por eso nunca entré.

"En una ocasión un campesino fue a buscar a Lord Saddler, al abrir la puerta el hombre vio a Osmund convertido en un monstruo. Los campesinos nunca fueron muy inteligentes pero en menos de media hora había una turba con antorchas fuera de la iglesia. Pensaban que sería grandioso quemar al monstruo que (según ellos) había profanado la iglesia y matado al padre Saddler… Pero yo no los dejé…

— ¿Cómo los detuviste tú sola? — Le interrumpió Leon.

— Sé sacar fuerzas de flaqueza, Mi Señor— tergiversó Ilúvënis—. Aunque al final caí, uno de los campesinos me derribó, estuve a punto de desmayarme… Fue cuando Lord Saddler salió de la iglesia, no aquel monstruo ni tampoco el padre Osmund. Porque a pesar de tener aspecto humano su mirada había cambiado.

"Les dijo algo a los campesinos que seguían ahí, pero ya no lo recuerdo bien. Era algo acerca de que Lord Saddler había adquirido un ángulo diferente de ver las cosas, que le había sido concedido un poder más allá de lo imaginable. Dijo que nada lo podía dañar y también que se ocuparía de hacer justicia.

"Algunos campesinos huyeron y otros se arrodillaron, fue desde entonces que comenzaron a temerle. Pero yo estaba en deuda con él, no le temía, le respetaba. Y adonde él iba yo lo seguía…

.-.-.-.

.-.

Ilúvënis prosiguió con sus relatos durante unas horas más, pero se hizo de noche, Leon tenía que irse y Mark estaba cansado.

— ¿Volverás mañana, amo?— preguntó la joven de cabellos blancos cuando de nuevo la dejaban en la habitación del espejo.

— Mi nombre es Leon, llámame así… Y si tengo tiempo vendré mañana a primera hora.

"Amo Leon, no suena mal. Ojala pudiera seguirte a donde sea que vallas" pensó Ilúvënis.

.-.-.-.

.-.

.-.-.-. Un poco más tarde, en el departamento de Leon .-.-.-.

Leon Scott Kennedy llegó a su casa a las 9:08 PM. Era un departamento grande, de 2 pisos a pesar de que vivía solo. Se encontraba en un barrio elegante, a 3 cuadras de un parque.

Al entrar y cruzar por el pasillo percibió el aroma a soledad que inundaba su casa, un olor que a pesar de ser muy sobrio le traía recuerdos que lo ponían nostálgico. Y desde hacía tiempo, aquella soledad se negaba a marcharse.

Leon fijó su mirada en un marco plateado, concretamente en la fotografía que ostentaba. En ella habían 2 personas: un hombre y una mujer. Él era de cabello rubio y vestía de traje, ella llevaba un elegante vestido de noche y su aspecto era el de una persona oriental. Ambos sonreían, el joven la abrazaba a ella por la cintura.

Pero de vuelta a la realidad, Leon esbozó una triste sonrisa al venírsele a la mente tantos recuerdos. Descolgó la fotografía y luego de contemplarla un rato más la dejó boca abajo en una mesita de noche.

Al día siguiente la iba a ver y de nuevo la pondría en su sitio en la pared.

.-.-.-.

.-.

CONTINUARÁ…

.-.

_Galdor C._


	4. Nos separan

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes, así como el concepto e historia de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom. Yo únicamente hago uso de ellos para diversión y entretenimiento de ustedes.

Que lo disfruten…

.-.

.-.

"**El Amo y su Sierva"**

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPITULO 4.- **Nos separan**

.-.-.-.

Ilúvënis' POV

Desperté mucho antes de que mi amo llegara. Esperé y esperé hasta que por fin la puerta se abrió, sin embargo, no era a quien yo deseaba ver. Eran dos hombres que vestían muy similares a mi amo Leon. Pero al entrar ambos me apuntaron con sus armas a la cabeza. Dejaron la puerta entreabierta y de afuera pude escuchar que alguien decía: — ¡Tráiganla!

Los dos hombres prácticamente se lanzaron sobre mí. Yo no lo esperaba y entonces…

.-.-.-.

.-.

Como de costumbre, Leon bajó por al "ascensor de empleados", luego tomó otro elevador hasta la planta 8 y caminó por varios pasillos al área 2. Sólo que antes de llegar al cuarto 234-B, Ilúvënis salió de ahí, sí, pero dos agentes la jalaban.

Afuera habían mas personas, ocho: 6 armadas, una con bata blanca y uno con traje de oficial.

La joven albina forcejeaba al ser sacada, mas cuando su mirada encontró el rostro preocupado de su amo, empezó a llamarle.

— ¡Mi Señor! ¡Ayúdame!... ¡Por favor Leon! — gritaba Ilúvënis con toda su fuerza.

Los agentes, que eran de rango más alto que el de Leon, se llevaban a rastras a la joven. Cada uno le sujetaba un brazo pero apenas conseguían moverla, era como llevar una piedra a cuesta.

— Hey, ¿qué le hacen?... Suéltenla— les dijo Scott aproximándose. En el acto otro agente le cerró el paso—. Muévete— le ordenó Leon en vano.

El rubio empujó al otro hombre para pasar por un lado, pero lo golpearon en la nuca con el rifle. Leon calló al suelo, lo habían tomado desprevenido. Cuando quiso levantarse, el hombre a quien había empujado y otro agente le apuntaron.

Al ver a su amo en el piso, Ilúvënis no sólo forcejeó para soltarse, inclusive mordió en el brazo a un agente y le arañó la cara al otro. Sin embargo no la soltaban, uno le dio una bofetada y ella gritó. Aun así no era de dolor, era de coraje. La rabia la carcomía por dentro al sentirse impotente, observando a su señor derribado en el suelo.

— ¡Amo Leon! —gritó ella.

— Ilúvënis, no…— comenzó a decir Scott mientras se incorporaba, mas no llegó a hacerlo, otra vez lo golpearon pero esta vez en el costado. Leon fue a dar a suelo, boca abajo y humillado. A pesar de que tenía la fuerza y la capacidad para levantarse…decidió no hacerlo.

Inteligente como era, conocía de rangos y de normas, de castigos también.

.-.

.-.-.-. Ilúvënis' POV .-.-.-.

¿Por qué no se levanta?... ¿No puede? ¿No lo dejan?... ¿Por qué no se levanta?

Quiero ayudarlo pero me arrastran en dirección contraria. Y otro hombre de uniforme viene a ayudarles a jalarme. Mi Amo no se pone de pie, sus mechones cenizos me ocultan su rostro.

Estos hombres me llevan lejos de él, se acerca otro y entre los 4 me apartan de mi Amo. Un tipo de bata blanca y otro que se le veían aires de superioridad vienen con los que me arrastran. El que parecía creerse importante me mira de arriba a abajo. Luego esboza una sonrisa.

Antes de dar vuelta en un pasillo que nos llevará a un elevador, dirijo una última mirada a Mi Señor, el cual se está poniendo de pie. Veo ira en sus ojos.

.-.-.-.

.-.

Leon golpeó la pared con rabia, quedó completamente solo. Los dos agentes se fueron y se puso de pie únicamente para ver cómo se llevaban a Ilúvënis por otro pasillo. Se sintió encolerizado al tener sospechas de hacia dónde llevaban a la albina.

Entró por la puerta 234 y vio a un Mark cabizbajo.

— ¿Por qué no los detuviste?... No tiene el virus, no está infectada por las plagas. ¡No debieron llevársela!

— Perdone, Señor Kennedy— La voz de Mark era débil—. Yo… Ella sabe demasiado sobre cosas que no debería. Por más escueto que hubiese sido mi reporte de ayer… Ella llama la atención. Inmediatamente llamó la atención de El Fondo.

— ¿El Fondo? ¿Quieres decir que se la llevaron a Planta Once?— preguntó Leon exaltado.

— Lo lamento. Pero es que la fuerza física que ella demostró, su resistencia a los narcóticos… saltó a la vista de…— Mark no quería continuar.

— ¿A la vista de quién? — le presionó Scott.

—…Wesker…— contestó secamente.

.-.

Albert Wesker no era realmente tan mala persona (o no lo había sido), pero estaba infectado y jamás se le podría dar de alta, la corporación le tenía prohibido salir de los sótanos. Con el tiempo, y gracias a las habilidades y astucia que demostró, llegó a ganarse la confianza de la gente importante. Se le puso a cargo de la planta número once, también llamada El Fondo o, simplemente, Planta 11.

Wesker era responsable de mandar realizar el trabajo sucio y de "desaparecer" cosas indeseables. En cierta forma le parecía entretenido. Y al enterarse de que alguien, accidentalmente, había salido vivo de la isla en Europa, inmediatamente se interesó.

Planta 11 llevaba mucho tiempo sin actividad, tal vez Ilúvënis iba a cambiar eso.

.-.

En una oficina, sentado en su silla tras de un escritorio, un hombre rubio con gafas de sol pensaba: "Le hicieron exámenes de sangre, no hubo rastros del T-virus, ni del G-virus… pero, ¿y las Plagas? ¿Cómo estar seguros de que no las tiene?... '¿Esperaremos a que le explote la cabeza y le salga el parasito? Sería interesante, pero no…"

— Señor Wesker— un oficial lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. La hemos traído, está en la celda 988.

— Joshua, no digas _celda_— le reprendió el rubio—. Mejor di _habitación acogedora_, suena más pintoresco.

"Me encanta el sentido del humor de este tipo" pensó el oficial.

— Vamos a verla— señaló Wesker.

Al llegar a la celda no entraron, Albert se quedó frente a la puerta mirando por entre los barrotes de la reducida ventanilla. E inmediatamente Ilúvënis se hizo notar.

— ¡Déjame salir de aquí!

.-.

.-.-.-. Ilúvënis' POV .-.-.-.

Me llevaron a un cuarto con paredes de metal. Sólo había una mesa dentro, la cual, por cierto, era muy pesada para poderla arrojar, lástima. Rato después llegó un hombre que me pareció muy familiar. Mas yo no me encontraba en mis casillas y le empecé a gritar. Estaba enfurecida y él únicamente sonreía al verme a través de la rejilla de la puerta.

El hombre era rubio (pero no como mi Amo Leon), usaba gafas oscuras y tenía una expresión muy peculiar.

— Bienvenida, has tocado fondo— me dijo, su vos me resultó conocida—. Te aseguro que la pasarás bien aquí. Prono vas a acostumbrarte a las agujas y a los bisturís.

Parecía un hombre falso que sólo buscaba asustarme. Entonces le amenacé para que me dejara en paz, yo quería estar con Leon. Le dije que se iba a arrepentir (incluso yo me iba a arrepentir), porque en esos momentos abandoné a la razón para seguir los instintos de mi raza. El deseo que me movía era el de ver sangre y vengarme, y cualquiera que se interpusiera iba a pagar.

.-.-.-.

.-.

.-.-.-. Tres días después .-.-.-.

Leon Kennedy continuaba en pláticas para que le dejaran ver a Ilúvënis. Su tarjeta de seguridad sólo le permitía llegar a la planta 10 (como a la mayoría de los agentes), pero tenía que verla, asegurarse de que ella estaba bien.

Ese día a las 10:45 se hallaba en la planta 3 aplicando un examen teórico a los cadetes, cosas de medicina. La mayoría había acabado y estaban en los pasillos o en el comedor.

Steve Burnside esperaba a Claire, ella era algo más lenta en lo teórico.

— ¿Te fijaste? — le preguntó el chico al verla salir.

— Sí pero no entiendo nada. Normalmente Leon es más centrado y atento. Cuando dejé el examen apenas si lo notó. Casi siempre te dice _adiós_ o _que te vaya bien._

— Claire, dile a tu hermano que hable con él.

— No es buena idea meterse en sus cosas, ya está grande, ¿no te parece?

— Como quieras. Pero si está deprimido y se suicida pesará sobre tu conciencia— dramatizó Steve.

Juntos comenzaron a caminar al comedor.

— Ya verás que se le pasará— dijo Claire—. Pronto volverá a ser el mismo que nos felicita cuando hacemos algo bien o que no te regaña a ti por terrible en tiro al blanco.

— Es por eso que me preocupa, Claire. El agente Kennedy es el único que no me come vivo cuando me salen mal las cosas. Mejor busco a tu hermano en su oficina, y si no está, yo arreglaré las cosas. Kennedy no se merece estar triste, él es muy buena persona.

— Tú también lo eres— murmuró Claire, pero Steve ya se había marchado en busca de Chris y no la escuchó hablar. Ella no lo siguió.

.-.-.-.

Burnside, joven que ni siquiera había cumplido los 21, de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos tremendamente expresivos, caminaba solo por los pasillos. Cuando por fin dio con Chris, éste realizaba unos papeleos en su escritorio.

— ¿Chris? — le llamó Steve intentando atraer su atención.

— _Agente Redfield_— le corrigió el mayor sin voltearlo a ver.

— Necesito un favor.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que mejore tu puntería? Eso ni todos los santos— dijo Chris con algo de humor.

— ¬¬u Yo… En realidad no es eso… Necesito que hables con una persona que está algo triste, no sé qué le pasa.

— Steve… tú… ¿no le has hecho nada a mi hermana? ¿Verdad? — Chris levantó la vista y le dirigió una mirada de hielo al muchacho.

— ¡No, no! Para nada, no hablo de Claire— se apresuró a decir Steve—. Me refiero al agente Kennedy.

— ¿Leon? ¿Qué le sucede?

— Pues los últimos días ha estado triste, un poco ido…

— Steve, mejor vete.

— ¿Entonces hablarás con él?

— Vete, Steve, estoy ocupado— y lo ignoró.

— Perfecto, yo puedo solo— refunfuño el muchacho.

.-.-.-.

Steve fue hacia el salón 102, se quedó fuera esperando a que Leon saliera. La puerta estaba cerrada y por tanto debería haber alumnos adentro. El pelirrojo se recargó en la pared y cruzó los brazos. Llevaba pantalones negros y una playera azul marino. Era un joven apuesto, interesante, de buen corazón, noble y leal. Ese era Steve, que en esos momentos quería ayudar a Leon porque le dolía ver que la gente que apreciaba estaba triste.

10 minutos pasaron y la puerta del salón se abrió, salió el último cadete y Steve se dio valor. Se quedó en el umbral de la puerta mirando a Leon.

— Señor, ¿me permite pasar?

Leon vio de reojo a Steve y asintió mientras acababa de acomodar los exámenes.

Cuando el pelirrojo ponía el primer pie dentro, sintió una mano en su hombro y al voltear se percató de que era Chris.

— Largo de aquí, muchacho, tengo que hablar con Leon— dijo Redfield y esbozó una sonrisa de complicidad apenas visible.

Steve también sonrió pero de manera más notoria y se marchó.

— Chris, perdona, no tengo mucho tiempo— se disculpó Leon.

— Sólo será un segundo— Redfield cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella—. Tus alumnos han preguntado… Se preocupan por ti, Leon.

— Yo estoy bien— mintió Kennedy.

— Somos amigos, sé que algo te pasa. Dime, estuviste en el incidente en la planta 8, ¿verdad? Con la chica que encontraron en el mar.

— Se llama Ilúvënis, pero ya no está en la planta 8… se la llevaron a Wesker. Ella no debe estar ahí— se sinceró Leon.

— Hay rumores, dicen que sabe más de lo que debe y, además, no trabaja para la compañía. Esas cosas son trabajo de Planta 11.

— No, Chris. El Fondo se encarga del hacer el trabajo sucio. Ella es tan solo una niña.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.-. Ilúvënis' POV .-.-.-.

Y de nuevo me equivoqué, él no era un hombre falso que pretendía asustarme. Porque en unos pocos días, Wesker me encadenó, me arrancó la piel de media mano, me pinchó con tantas agujas… Y cuando yo creía que mi voluntad no podía doblegarse más, él, de alguna forma, lo lograba.

Cada 3 ó 4 horas (no estoy segura) un hombre entraba con una jeringa y: o me sacaba sangre, o me ponía alguna droga que me mareaba. (_N. del A: el cuerpo de Ilúvënis reacciona de forma muy peculiar cuando se le administra una cantidad muy grande de droga en periodos de tiempo con poco espaciamiento. Ya verán lo que le pasa en el prox. capítulo._)

El primer día no estuve tan dócil. Tenía fuerza para defenderme. Pero después…

.-.

Muy frecuentemente, Wesker iba a _visitarme_. Siempre con una carpeta en la mano. Entraba en la celda y me miraba, veía la carpeta y la tiraba al suelo. Luego decía: — Hagan más pruebas.

Y alguien le respondía: — Sí, señor Wesker…

.-.

Las cadenas en mis muñecas eran gruesas y pesadas, pero me juré a mí misma, que cuando me las quitara, nadie más me quitaría la libertad. Ni mi padre, ni el recuerdo de mi madre, mucho menos un humano cualquiera.

La sangre correría a borbotones de sus venas, _él _debía pagar por la muerte de Saddler.

.-.-.-.

.-.

.-.-.-.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

.-.-.-.

_Galdor C._


	5. Mi raza, mi instinto, mi lealtad

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes, así como el concepto e historia de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom. Yo únicamente hago uso de ellos para diversión y entretenimiento de ustedes.

Que lo disfruten…

.-.

.-.

"**El Amo y su Sierva"**

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPITULO 5.- **Mi raza, mi instinto, mi lealtad.**

.-.-.-.

Ilúvënis' POV

No quedaba más remedio, era el día y las condiciones indicadas. Si pasaba más tiempo en esa celda me volvería loca. Peor aun, si de nuevo escuchaba a Wesker diciendo _hagan más pruebas_, el tipo no la iba a contar. Y más o menos así fue. Wesker entró e hizo su rutina, sin embargo, antes de que saliera, pronuncié las primeras palabras de hacía muchos días.

— Wesker… déjame ir… con Leon— hablé entrecortadamente pues sentía sangrar la garganta en cada palabra.

— Leon… Ja ja ja, vete si crees poder. Anda, vete. ¡Ah! Pero lo olvidé, estás encadenada— se burló.

Y el monstruo salió de dentro de mí. O más bien, me transformé en la criatura que tanto odio, ésa que Lord Saddler me ayudaba a controlar. Aún así, es parte de mí y de mi estirpe, y cuando la necesito es realmente útil.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.-. Lejos de ahí, en la planta 2 .-.-.-.

Para esos momentos, y ajeno a lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir en Planta 11, Leon se encontraba muy feliz, más esperanzado. Gran parte de la gente importante de la compañía se reunió ese día para discutir la situación de Ilúvënis. La mayoría tenía en claro que, aunque Wesker había conseguido datos muy interesantes sobre la albina, Planta 11 y los métodos usados por Albert no eran lo mejor para ella.

La reunión se realizó en el piso 2 de los sótanos. Asistieron todas las personas que habían tenido trato con Ilúvënis, inclusive Mark.

Leon hablaba a favor de la chica argumentando que ella no quería hacer daño a nadie, mostraba una conducta agresiva debido a su inseguridad y temor…

Vaya ironía que en ese preciso segundo las alarmas de El Fondo sonaran, y una bestial criatura corriera por los pasillos. Así, Planta 11 fue aislada de los demás pisos… pero muy tarde, porque la bestia era inteligente y encontró la forma de subir al piso 10.

¿Y eso por qué? Ilúvënis, al transformarse en esa bestia y asestar el primer zarpazo a Wesker, vio que las cosas no eran tan difíciles y el deseo de herir a Albert hasta matarlo desapareció. En lugar de eso, pensó en su amo, en su cálida sonrisa y en que no quería dañarlo. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, así que se engañó a sí misma pensando en buscar a Leon para que la ayudara, pero realmente no era para eso…

.-.-.-. En El Fondo .-.-.-.

La joven en cuestión sintió un horrible dolor en el pecho, se transformó en una bravía bestia, de pelaje níveo y rayas negras en el lomo, afilados colmillos blancos y zarpas enormes, todo por herencia de su raza.

Wesker no dio crédito a lo que veían sus ojos: la criatura arrancó las cadenas de la pared y se le abalanzó. Lo dejó tendido en el piso, inconciente, ante la atónita mirada de un laboratorista que se hallaba en el umbral.

La chica, al percatarse de que el hombre se le interponía, gruñó horriblemente… pero, por supuesto, ya no era la joven de cabellos blancos por la que Leon abogaba; ahora era (como la habían llamado alguna vez) La Embajadora Blanca de los Ríos Escarlata.

Y ese laboratorista parado en la puerta no iba a vivir para contarlo. De un zarpazo ella le causó una herida mortal. Brotaba sangre de su cuello y de su pecho, la bata blanca se tiñó de rojo en un santiamén. El hombre cayó al piso con un ruido sordo. Pronto un charco de sangre enmarcó el cadáver.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.-. En la planta 2 .-.-.-.

Otra alarma sonó interrumpiendo a Leon en mitad de la reunión. Luego, a través de un altavoz, se escuchó: _Todos los agentes rango A, favor de presentarse armados al piso 9. Código azul, no es un simulacro. Todos los agentes rango A, favor de presentarse…_

Leon S. Kennedy bajó hasta la planta antes mencionada por un elevador principal. Al llegar se encontró con técnicos, un par de oficiales y algunos agentes. Se organizaron rápidamente y se les explicó la situación.

— Planta 11 sufrió un incidente hace algunos minutos. Una criatura escapó, subió al piso 10 y ha matado a varias personas. Las cámaras de vigilancia la grabaron por última vez en el área 1, pero ya destruyó la mitad de ellas, Planta 11 está incomunicada, y cuando ustedes bajen a la planta 10, también los aislaremos. Su objetivo es inmovilizar a la criatura para aplicarle un sedante, cuando lo logren avisen por radio. ¿Hay preguntas?

— ¿Cuál es el aspecto de la criatura? — preguntó Chris.

— Mide más de un metro aproximadamente, es cuadrúpeda, pelaje blanco… eh, parecida un tigre.

.-.

A cada agente le fue entregado un sedante y un radio. Bajaron a la planta 10, llegando a un ya clásico salón que se encontraba a la salida de cada elevador principal. Era una habitación de 30x30 con computadoras, escritorios, pantallas de las cámaras de ese piso, sillones…

Pero extrañamente (y digo _extrañamente_ porque la criatura no había pasado por ahí), no había nadie.

Leon pensó en Ilúvënis: "¿Estará bien? ¡Dios, por favor, que no se haya encontrado con esa bestia!". Su mentalidad era ingenua pues ignoraba que la joven se había convertido en el mismo monstruo.

.-.

Los dos grupos ya organizados se dirigieron: uno al área 1, y otro al área 2 de esa planta. El equipo blanco (con Chris al frente) avanzó hacia el área 2, y el equipo negro (con Leon al mando) fue al área 1. Los grupos de 5 personas cada uno, atravesaron las puertas de cristal del salón. Al cabo de 3 minutos Leon se comunicó al piso 9.

— Base, aquí Leon. ¿Pueden darnos más información sobre esta criatura?

— Negativo, agente. No sabemos las condiciones en las que escapó o cómo subió al piso 10, ha destruido muchas cámaras— contestó la voz de una mujer—. Estamos activando los detectores de calor para ver su ubicación pero tardaremos unos minutos.

— Enterado, Leon fuera.

.-.

No muy lejos, Chris y su equipo avanzaban lentamente revisando las habitaciones. Pero era como si no hubiera habido nadie ahí, todo el lugar estaba sin un alma.

— Éste es Redfield, responda Base.

— Habla Base, adelante— habló una voz joven.

— ¿El piso 10 fue evacuado con anterioridad?

— Negativo. Había alrededor de 26 personas laborando cuando se destruyó la primera cámara. La alarma sonó y se bloquearon los elevadores secundarios, recibimos 10 personas por el elevador principal y lo cerramos. Luego fue abierto sólo para que ustedes bajaran…

— Base, hemos revisado más de 7 habitaciones y no hay nadie— interrumpió Chris.

— Planta 11 fue aislada y los elevadores de la 10 tampoco están funcionando, esa gente debe estar ahí.

— ¿Cuál es la orden si los encontramos? — preguntó el agente.

— No hay orden, déjenlos, su prioridad es detener a la criatura.

— Afirmativo, Redfield fuera… ¡Ya escucharon, señores, muévanse!

.-.

En cosa de unos minutos, cada equipo fue notificado de que los detectores de calor operaban al 90. Era un sistema viejo que regularmente no se usaba, por eso tardaba en comenzar a funcionar, además, consumía mucha energía, pero les iba a ser de utilidad.

Ulteriormente de 7 minutos de no haber dado con nada, Base se comunicó con el equipo negro.

— Agente, responda.

— Aquí Leon.

— Se detectó un movimiento cerca de ustedes, en el pasillo 7-A. Definitivamente es la criatura, lo sabemos por el tamaño. Pueden acorralarla pero necesitan moverse rápido y dividirse. La criatura está ubicada en una "T" pero se mueve. En la dirección en la que va y si salé de ella terminará en pasillos secundarios, ahí ya destruyó las cámaras y no hay detectores de calor.

— ¿Cuál es la ubicación de la "T"?

— En el siguiente pasillo a la izquierda y 200 metros al frente. Una cosa más, no se recomienda encarar a la criatura, mide un poco más de lo que habíamos creído.

— Sabemos cómo hacer nuestro trabajo, pero de todas formas, gracias. Cortaremos comunicación para no alertar a la bestia— dijo Scott.

— Suerte, agentes.

.-.

.-.-.-. Ilúvënis' POV .-.-.-.

En la retorcida mente de la criatura que yo era, las cosas se tornaban confusas en la mayoría de las veces, es decir, cuando me transformaba involuntariamente. Aquel monstruo que yo odiaba tanto y que vivía conmigo, cavilaba tergiversando las cosas a su antojo, siempre había sido así. En muchas ocasiones me hacía caso, pero parecía haber un motivo oculto para obedecerme. En esa ocasión así fue. La criatura era como el legado de mi padre, representante de mi raza, o más parecía un castigo dejado por él.

Transformada en la bestia quise dar con Leon, pero también quería vengar a Osmund. Buscaría a Kennedy por los pasillos y las habitaciones hasta encontrarlo y darle muerte.

.-.-.-.

.-.

Mientras el equipo blanco se apresuraba a llegar donde el negro para apoyarle, Leon estaba a punto de ver una faceta de Ilúvënis que no creyó que podría existir.

— Si deben disparan, háganlo a las patas para confundirla, esa cosa no va a salir de aquí.

Se dividieron en dos parejas y Leon quedó solo, vulnerable. ¿Contra quien se abalanzaría un animal acorralado para escapar, contra dos personas o contra una? Era obvio.

Pero Ilúvënis no era del todo un animal, aunque tampoco era humana. En esos momentos lo que imperaba en la mente de Ilúvënis era el deseo de ver sangre correr, y al olfatear el olor de humanos aproximándosele, no dudó en hacer caso a su avidez.

Imprevisiblemente comenzó a correr como si fuera a hacerse vieja de tanta espera. Y al doblar en un pasillo por poco y resbala, pero viendo frente a ella a los 2 humanos que había olfateado tuvo fuerza para saltar sobre uno de ellos. Ilúvënis, fuese como algo grato o de odio a sí misma, siempre tendría el recuerdo de la expresión de ese hombre al morir.

Sin mayor problema y con gran agilidad se despegó del suelo. Fue a clavar las zarpas en los deltoides del humano, éste se desplomó golpeando el piso con la nuca, también se dislocó un hombro, aquel en el que ella se había apoyado con más fuerza.

Él murió casi instantáneamente, un segundo después de que su cabeza tocara el piso.

La vida es injusta, su compañero no tuvo tanta suerte. A él prácticamente lo descuartizaron, pero fue su propia culpa, le disparó a Ilúvënis. Haciendo acopio de valor (y olvidando lo que les había dicho Leon), apuntó su arma contra el lomo de la criatura mientras ésta zarandeaba el cuerpo inerte de su compañero.

Un disparo que se pudo oír en casi toda la planta, una sola vez tuvo la oportunidad de jalar el gatillo de su rifle, y la bestia lo miró. La cabeza gacha, el hocico casi en contacto con la frente del cadáver, pero la vista hacia arriba, desafiante.

Si el frío quema, entonces la mirada de Ilúvënis pudo convertir en ceniza el espíritu del agente.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.-. Cerca de ahí .-.-.-.

Un disparo se escuchó, segundos más tarde, otro. Pero el último sólo fue un vano intento de ahuyentar a un monstruo que no estaba dispuesto a irse.

El equipo negro, y lo que quedó del blanco, apresuraron el paso al oír el estruendo. Leon llegó antes que Chris pero después que sus dos compañeros, es decir, en muy mal momento. Encontró una carnicería en el pasillo: miembros arrancados, sangre en los pisos; inclusive, un cráneo aplastado contra la pared, el sello distintivo de La Embajadora Blanca. Y en medio de aquella pintoresca escena: Ilúvënis. Una bestia de erizado pelaje albo, patas anchas de cinco dedos, orejas redondeadas, bigotes largos, complexión robusta y mente turbada.

Leon no se perdió en su mirada como a la mayoría le hubiera ocurrido. La encaró con gran valor.

.-.

.-.-.-. Ilúvënis' POV .-.-.-.

Y lo vi. De pantalón oscuro, con guantes, sosteniendo un rifle que me apuntaba. Me percaté de algo en su rostro, no era odio, tampoco miedo, ni el temple que siempre tenía… era confusión. Mi Señor no denotaba la seguridad de siempre. Al mirarlo a los ojos me pareció dubitativo.

Yo no quería dañarlo realmente, pero la otra parte de mí lo haría si no le marcaba un alto. Ya había visto sangre, ¿qué más quería ese monstruo?

Mi Amo abrió la boca pronunciando palabras que en mi estado no se quedaban en mi mente. Bajó su arma y vagamente recuerdo que dijo mi nombre. Se aproximó hacia mí con pasos más decididos. Luego dejó su arma en el piso apoyada contra la pared y siguió caminando.

Él cayó en cuenta de que se trataba de mí, ante Leon soy transparente. Pero el monstruo no reconocía a Kennedy como su señor, era fiel a Saddler, mi primer amo. Si tan sólo no hubiera dejado su arma… pero ¿qué cosas digo? Ni con un arsenal podría defenderse de eso que habita dentro de mí. Era deber mío proteger a Mi Amo, aun en contra de mí misma.

La bestia corrió hacia Leon, pero él pudo esquivar con facilidad la masa de músculos que se le echaba encima. De nuevo me habló y mi raza no me permitió escucharlo. Era la ideología de mi padre que salía a flote de entre los escombros de mi mente sólo para llevarse a Leon, a la única persona que me trataba dignamente. Mi moral se hacía pedazos. Me había convertido en un bosquejo de la joven que yo era antes de huir de… bueno…

Como quiera que sea, nunca obedecí ciegamente a mi padre, y si debía manchar su recuerdo (otra vez)… lo haría. Sería con gusto y por salvar a Leon.

.-.-.-.

.-.

El monstruo retrocedió ante la atónita mirada de Leon y se giró sobre los talones para echar a correr.

— ¡Ilúvënis!— le llamó Scott, pero ella no prestaba atención.

Y girando en una esquina encontró su perdición… Tan joven que era.

— ¡Fuego! — ordenó Chris Redfield.

Y una lluvia de balas cubrió el cuerpo de Ilúvënis. Pero la bestia no se inmutaba ente los disparos, sólo escondió la cabeza y los proyectiles le pegaban de lleno en el lomo. La bestia no sangraba, no gruñía, no parecía enojada, pero se debilitaba.

La criatura tenía mucha fuerza (al principio) pero no contaba con resistencia. Poco a poco su energía se agotó. Y el brío que necesitaba para mantener la transformación sin la ayuda de Ilúvënis se acabó.

— ¡Chris! ¡No le dispares! — gritó Leon impotente al oír los disparos.

Al principio Redfield no le escuchó, ni los demás del equipo blanco.

— ¡Chris! ¡Alto! — vociferó Leon intentando detenerlos.

Si mataban a Ilúvënis se sentiría culpable pues ella le tenía una confianza que no la había mostrado para con nadie más.

— ¡Alto el fuego! — dijo Chris al escuchar a Leon.

Fue entonces que la bestia cedió, regresando a ser la joven ojiazul de mirada gatuna. El equipo blanco quedó anonadado. Leon corrió hacia Ilúvënis. Del cuerpo desnudo de la joven manaba sangre. Su esbelta y estilizada figura se cubrió de un manto rojo que le brotaba de la espalda y de los brazos.

Leon la sostuvo entre sus brazos, pugnando a Dios por que se recuperara. Sin embargo ella no se movía, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados. Él le habló, la llamaba por su nombre esperando que despertara… Nada.

— Aquí Redfield, el problema ha sido erradicado. Pero necesitamos apoyo médico— dijo Chris por radio.

.-.-.-.

CONTINUARÁ…

.-.-.-.

**Galdor Ciryatan**


	6. Recuerdos

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes, así como el concepto de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom. Sólo la trama de este fic es mía y yo únicamente hago uso de los personajes para diversión y entretenimiento de ustedes.

.-.

"**El Amo y su Sierva"**

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPITULO 6.- **Recuerdos.**

.-.-.-.

2 días han pasado.

Wesker encerrado en Planta 11 (como debe de ser), pero lleno de ira contra Ilúvënis. Es de las pocas cosas que puede sentir, odio, enojo, rencor. Pobre, se le compadece a alguien así.

Chris es su departamento.

Leon junto a una cama de hospital donde yace una joven.

Las personas del piso 10, desaparecidas; las que no salieron a tiempo no las volvieron a ver, ni cadáveres, nada.

.-.

La noticia del incidente ya ha corrido entre todos los agentes de la compañía. Y ahora en Delphi había un gran alboroto por Ilúvënis. Algunos empresarios querían deshacerse de ella, otro suceso así y la compañía podría perder su buena imagen. Los investigadores y científicos tenían curiosidad por estudiarla y ver aplicaciones, pero no querían convertirse en una segunda Umbrella Corp. Los políticos… bueno, de ningún político se puede esperar mucho.

Todos opinaban qué debía hacerse con la joven, pero, ¿qué pensaba ella?

.-.

— Amo… — murmuró despertando.

Vendas blancas le cubrían la mayor parte del cuerpo. Tenía también un brazo lastimado, a saber por qué. Tal vez al quitarse las cadenas se lesionó.

— Aquí estoy, Ilúvënis.

— Amo, perdona… yo no…— dijo ella haciendo un gran esfuerzo al hablar.

— Está bien, no eras tú misma, lo sé— respondió Leon de forma dulce—. Sólo descansa, pronto te recuperarás y yo estaré aquí contigo.

Luego se volvió a quedar dormida mientras escuchaba la cálida voz de su amo. Leon era exageradamente comprensivo con ella, no había razón aparente para que así fuera, pero él le tenía un cariño que no sabría definir de dónde salió. Sólo pasó así.

.-.

Se hallaban en el piso 5, Leon había tenido que ser muy persuasivo para que llevaran ahí a Ilúvënis. Como los cadetes únicamente pueden ir hasta el piso 4, Leon trabajaba entre la planta 1 y la 4, así que para ir a ver a Ilúvënis sólo tomaba un par de ascensores. Llegaba temprano para cuidarla; en cada oportunidad, aunque fueran unos minutos, iba a verla; y cuando por fin terminaban sus clases con los cadetes (a la 1 ó a las 2) se dirigía al piso 5 y se quedaba ahí hasta pasadas las 10 de la noche.

En una ocasión Chris fue a la habitación de Ilúvënis, iba de salida pero primero pasó a ver a Leon. Al abrir la puerta en encontró a un agente Kennedy pálido, ojeroso y casi vencido por el Dios Hipnos.

— Leon, ve a tu casa a descansar— sugirió Chris.

— Me quedaré otro rato— dijo y luego bostezó.

— Ella no va a irse, aquí estará mañana. Vamos, Leon, ve a descansar.

Scott suspiró tristemente, pero se levantó del sillón donde había estado desde hacía horas luego de contemplar a la chica.

— Tienes razón.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve?

— No, gracias. Tomaré un taxi.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.-. Más tarde en el departamento de Leon .-.-.-.

El joven agente (joven porque ni siquiera pasaba de los 28) subía las escaleras a oscuras, llegando a su habitación encendió una lámpara. Su habitación era amplia, pulcra y ordenada, decorada sobriamente. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, aburrido y cansado, su mente era una maraña. Pero él sabía exactamente por qué.

Era la fecha. Se acercaba un día que a Leon no le gustaba recordar. Aniversario de un rompimiento. Hacía varios años que él creyó haber encontrado la felicidad (_N. de A: Qué cursi!_) pero la vida no fue justa con él. Leon trataba de gastar sus pensamientos en otros asuntos, por ejemplo en Ilúvënis (eso no significa que no la quiera).

Aún así sentía un hueco, porque cierta mujer se había llevado una parte de su corazón. Era una mujer inteligente, culta y bellísima. Tenían poco tiempo de no verse, unas semanas nada más.

Leon se levantó de la cama y rebuscó en su ropero. Sacó una caja y la abrió. Ésta contenía documentos, fotos y 2 anillos de oro. Uno era más pequeño que el otro, como para los dedos de una mujer.

Las manos de Leon sacaron las fotografías, su mirada se posó en ellas. En todas estaban las mismas dos personas: él y Ada.

.-.

.-.-.-.Flash back .-.-.-.

(_N. de A: Los incidentes de Racoon[ya saben, zombies y esas cosas, ocurrieron en un periodo de tiempo posterior a este flash back. Aquí, Leon ya entró a trabajar en el R.P.D, pero esas cosas no han sucedido aún._)

Hacía algunas horas se habían dicho el _sí, acepto,_ ahora celebraban. Se encontraban en un salón de eventos sociales rodeados de sus amigos y familiares (eran más los amigos). Incluso estaba ahí parte del cuerpo de policía de Racoon, camaradas de Leon.

Era una noche animada, la gente reía. Los hombres vestían de traje y corbata, las mujeres lucían elegantes y entallados vestidos de noche. Ada sólo había usado el vestido de novia para la ceremonia civil, en esos momentos llevaba un vestido negro. Leon iba con un traje también negro. Ambos hacían una hermosa pareja.

La fiesta transcurrió rápidamente, las personas se marchaban entre risas, pláticas y felicitaciones.

Casi al final un fotógrafo se acercó a los recién casados.

— Sonrían— dijo el hombre.

Ada y Leon irradiaban felicidad. Él la abrazó por la cintura y luego de un fugaz beso en la mejilla, miró hacía la cámara sonriente.

— Que sean muy felices— les deseó el fotógrafo.

— Por siempre— dijo Leon.

"Siempre… Eso es mucho tempo…" pensó Ada.

.-.-.-. Fin del flash back .-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.-. Al día siguiente en Delphi .-.-.-.

— ¡Largo de aquí! — gritó Ilúvënis y la enfermera salió de la habitación.

— ¡Dios! Era más agradable dormida— se quejó la obesa mujer que pasaba de los 40.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Leon, iba llegando.

— No sé cómo lo que tiene de bonita lo tiene de terca ¡Dios, dame paciencia! … Uf, no le recomiendo entrar, ha estado muy enojada…

— ¿Cómo dice? ¿Entonces ya despertó? — preguntó el rubio.

Pero sin esperar la respuesta, Leon se encaminó para entrar en la habitación haciendo que la enfermera volviera a refunfuñar, esta vez por ser ignorada.

Al lado de la puerta había un agente armado, siempre había alguien ahí sólo para cuidar a Ilúvënis. Más bien para cuidar a la demás gente de ella.

Apenas Leon abrió la puerta…

— ¡Lárgate! ¡Y llévate esto! — gritó ella y arrojó contra la puerta una charola de comida.

El puré de papa se quedó pegado en la pared, el jugo de naranja salpicó la cara de Leon y la gelatina le alcanzó el pantalón.

— Hey, ¿qué te pasa? — habló él.

— Mi Señor, lo siento, yo… no sabía— se disculpó Ilúvënis al saber que era Leon.

Él se sacudió el pantalón y se limpió la cara con la manga de la camisa, luego entró. La joven estaba sentada en un rincón cubierta hasta la cabeza con una manta, ella desvió la mirada.

— Amo… por favor, no me veas…— rogó ella avergonzada y se abrazó las piernas con su brazo sano.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó Leon al no entender.

Ella comenzó a sollozar quedo, parecía el murmullo del viento. Leon se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, Ilúvënis se abrazó a su amo llorando en su pecho. Estaba desconsolada recordando las tragedias de su vida.

— Mi padre— pronunció con dificultad—, siempre me uso… Él me veía como a un arma que usaba en sus guerras… Yo no era nada más que eso para él.

El agente no entendía lo que le decían, pero continuó atento reconfortando a la joven entre sus brazos, luego pudo comprender.

— Jamás conocí a mi madre, ella era de otra raza y al nacer yo, mi padre la asesinó. Él me _crió_, pero cuando crecí me mandó a las batallas. Y todo porque en algo me tenía que parecer a él.

"Yo no soy humana, Mi Señor, tú ya lo sabes. De cuando en cuando me transformó en esa bestia que te atacó. Se me nubla el pensamiento y únicamente quiero herir a la gente. Así es la raza de mi padre, la mayoría: asesinos. Somos Los Aulladores. Somos monstruos, yo lo sé y me avergüenza.

"Tengo un hermano, de grandes no nos llevábamos bien, nuestro padre lo mandaba al bosque y luego volvía con algunas hierbas, me las daban a tomar en un té… Yo despertaba días después y no recordaba bien las cosas, pero sabía que me había transformado.

"Alguien me contó una vez, que me mandaban a los pueblos enemigos… sola. Mi padre pensaba que no había pierde. Si yo lograba acabar con el poblado: él ganaba. Y si me mataban: él ganaba, se desasía de mí.

"Por eso huí, y por alguna razón encontré a Lord Saddler, él me ayudó mucho. Y ahora que él no está, sé que puedo confiar el ti Leon.

.-.

Para Ilúvënis, las últimas semanas habían estado llenas de exaltaciones. Se encontraba mal tanto física como emocionalmente. Así que se quedó dormida luego de revelar su pasado a Leon, se adormiló al estar en los brazos de Leon, porque su cuerpo era cálido y protector para con ella.

Leon deslizó la manta de la cabeza de Ilúvënis, descubriendo así, un par de orejas que salían de entre el cabello albino; eran blancas con finas franjas color azabache, muy parecidas a las de la bestia. Leon las acarició disimuladamente y alisó el desaliñado cabello de la joven.

"Por eso no quería que la viera" descubrió él y volvió a mirar las orejas que eran parecidas a las de un Rex. Permaneció absorto en ella, observándola, luego la depositó suavemente en la cama y le hizo compañía varias horas.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.-. En el piso 3 .-.-.-.

— Es raro que el agente Kennedy no haya venido— comentó Steve— ¿Seguirá deprimido? No supe qué habló con tu hermano… ¿Claire? ¿Me estás escuchando?

— ¿Eh?... Ajá— asintió la chica.

Estaba distraída pensando. Ella era de los pocos cadetes que sabían de Ilúvënis. En una ocasión Chris se lo comentó, normalmente él no ventilaría ese tipo de información con un novato, pero era su hermana, y ella le tenía un cariño especial a Leon, como un amor de hermanos.

La noche anterior, Chris había ido al departamento de Claire a dejarle unos folletos. Por un cometario ella comenzó a indagar, no le gustaba que su hermano le ocultara las cosas. Chris terminó diciendo datos que incluso eran irrelevantes, Steve no se enteró pues se encontraba en la ducha, y Claire se quedó muy preocupada por Leon. Para la forma en la que le habían dicho las cosas, Scott debería estar realmente afectado.

.-.-.-. De vuelta en el piso 5 .-.-.-.

.-. Ilúvënis' POV.-.

Me quité un gran peso de los hombros, pero al mismo tiempo tuve que recordar cosas de mi pasado que no me gustan. En fin, Mi Señor ahora sabía más de mí y yo esperaba que nos llegáramos a conocer mejor.

Permanecí dormida un rato. En mi estado de inconciencia, soñando, recordé imágenes de mi travesía hasta el día en que encontré a Osmund (mejor dicho, él me encontró). Estuve tan sola, caminando jornadas enteras en los fríos bosques de mi país natal. Las cosas no fueron sencillas, porque antes de llegar a España y conocer a Osmund, vagué por gran parte de Europa. Pero alguien me encontró primero: gente de una gran compañía llamada Umbrella.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.-. Y en un pasillo de la planta 3 .-.-.-.

Claire y Steve caminaban apresuradamente.

— Claire, ¿cómo es posible?

— No te miento, es la verdad. Mi hermano me lo dijo.

La voluntad de Claire de guardar el secreto del por qué Leon estaba triste,terminó por romperse. No quería defraudar la confianza de Chris, pero ella sabía que también Steve se preocupaba por Leon. Le contó las cosas sin mucho detalle. El pelirrojo no captó algunas ideas, no creía que la tal Ilúvënis fuese tan especial, es decir, había atacado a Leon pero él se preocupaba por ella. "¿Cómo es posible?" volvió a formularse mentalmente.

— Bueno, ¿ahora que? — preguntó Steve.

— Según lo que dijo Chris, tal vez Leon esté en la planta 5.

— Sabes que no podemos ir a ese piso.

— Por eso vamos a buscar a mi hermano.

.-.

Al legar a la oficina de Chris, éste se encontraba haciendo papeleos. Claire entró y Steve aguardó afuera. La chica (haciendo uso de su ingenio) le quitó a Chris su tarjeta de seguridad. Él la notó algo sospechosa, iba con el pretexto de buscar un libro y, aunque a él no le gustaba que revisaran sus cosas, la dejó buscar.

Claire tiró a propósito unos libros, su hermano se giró para recogerlos ya que el librero estaba a sus espaldas. Mientras, ella estiró un brazo para abrir el cajón donde estaba la tarjeta.

.-.

—No puedo creer que le hagas esto a tu hermano— habló Steve mientras Claire salía y le mostraba la tarjeta.

— Descuida, se la devolveré. Es sólo que no quería distraerlo con explicaciones.

.-.-.-. Unos pisos más abajo .-.-.-.

.-. Ilúvënis' POV .-.-.-.

Los tipos de esa compañía me llevaron a unas instalaciones parecidas a donde me encontraba ahora. Pero ahí los pasillos eran oscuros, todas las puertas de metal y dentro la gente gritaba.

Ahí fue donde por vez primera me intentaron inyectar el T-virus…

Luego recordé en mis sueños haber estado en otras instalaciones de esa misma compañía, incluso en prisiones. Y me vino a la mente ese tipo: Wesker. Entonces desperté súbitamente. Mi Señor se encontraba a mi lado y yo tenía infinidad de cosas más que contarle.

— Amo— murmuré, él volteó y sonrió.

No sabía por dónde empezar a hablar, mas por algo debía iniciar. Le conté a Mi Señor acerca de Wesker, tal vez él no me recordaba pero yo lo había visto con anterioridad. También le hablé de que habían querido experimentar con el T-virus en mi cuerpo. Pero por mi raza yo lo rechazaba. Me transfirieron a muchas instalaciones de Umbrella. Y tengo que reconocerles una cosa: sus métodos eran muy creativos. Me inyectaron el virus decenas de veces (en el cuello, en los brazos, en las muñecas, en el pecho…), me rodearon de gente infectada que me atacaba, me hacían beber sangre con el virus…

Pero nada funcionaba. Lo único que me pasaba era que, 20 ó 25 minutos después, me dolía el estomago y vomitaba sangre. Como fuese, se cansaron de esas cosas y comenzaron a ver por qué mi cuerpo rechazaba el virus con tanta eficacia. Jamás mencioné nada de mi raza, de hecho, en esos años no me transformé. Fue una suerte. Y finalmente no pudieron averiguar nada.

.-.-.-.

A unos pasillos de allí un elevador secundario se abría, saliendo de él tres jóvenes: Claire Redfield y Steve Burnside en busca de Leon, y Jennifer Shea en busca de problemas. Ella era una chica que disfrutaba desafiando a la autoridad y le encantaba meterse en líos. Por simple casualidad se topó con Steve y Claire. La hermana de Chris sólo tuvo que decir: "No le digas a nadie que nos has visto o nos meterás en problemas", y fue suficiente para que Jennifer se les uniera en su empresa sin importarle razones.

En parte, Claire no la desairó porque tenía entendido que Jennifer era una chica astuta y que no delataba sin razones.

— Ahora, si mal no recuerdo, la enfermería está por acá— dijo Jennifer.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Steve.

— No es la primera vez que vengo— ella le guiñó un ojo y luego comenzaron a caminar.

Jennifer tenía una actitud _cool_ y despreocupada. Además, era bonita: cabello rubio y largo, era muy alta y delgada, usaba lentes de contacto color índigo, _brakets_ azules…

— Debe ser ahí— señaló Claire asomando la cabeza por un pasillo—. Se supone que alguien debe estar cuidando la puerta.

— Tengo una idea, de todas formas ese tío me regañó el otro día. Ustedes ocúltense— habló Jennifer— ¡Hey! ¡Guapo! — le gritó al agente con descarada sonrisa.

— ¿Tú otra vez aquí? — dijo incrédulo el hombre.

Jennifer salió corriendo perseguida por el agente, pero era una chica muy ágil. Ella misma se encerró intencionalmente en una habitación forcejeando para que el hombre no pudiera abrir la puerta.

.-.

— Hay que admitir que tiene agallas— reconoció Steve saliendo de un pasillo seguido por Claire.

— Por supuesto… vamos— dijo la chica encaminándose.

— ¿Y si no es la habitación?

— Pues primero hecha un vistazo.

El pelirrojo abrió cuidadosamente la puerta, dentro se hallaban Leon y una chica albina. Ella estaba herida, tenía vendas en un brazo (las demás ya se las había quitado).

— Aquí está— susurró Steve.

Claire no hubiera querido oír conversaciones ajenas, pero como dicen comúnmente: _pasaba por aquí y alcancé a escuchar…_ Ambos jóvenes continuaban sin delatar su presencia. Ni el fino olfato de Ilúvënis los descubrió pues estaba distraída hablando con su amo.

— Se cansaron de mí, entonces me volvieron a transferir, me llevaron a una prisión llamada Rockfort. Ahí hacían cosas terribles. Había un hombre al que tenían encerrado por traicionar a Umbrella, estaba en la celda frente a la mía y llegué a hablar con él. Dijo que tenía un hijo, pero no sabía qué había sido de él. Poco después el hombre murió, experimentaron con él, creo, pero no resistió mucho. Me hubiera gustado poderle ayudar, parecía una persona agradable. Creo que su apellido era Burnside…

Cada letra de ese apellido resonó en la cabeza de Steve. Escuchando todo aquello se sintió terrible, le dolía de sobremanera recordar a Rockfort. Más aún hacer memoria de su padre, cómo los habían llevado ahí, el día en que los separaron y jamás lo volvió a ver. Su padre era todo para él, era una gran persona de noble corazón. Steve lo quería mucho, y le tuvo más afecto desde el día en que su madre murió.

El pelirrojo era un niño cuando _eso_ pasó. Ella murió ahogada y el pobre infante lo presenció todo, fue un golpe muy duro. Y ahora, estar escuchando a Ilúvënis le trajo a la mente recuerdos tristes.

— ¡Basta, ya no hables más!... por favor, ya no…— vociferó el muchacho en un arrebato de furia abriendo la puerta de un golpe.

Leon e Ilúvënis se sorprendieron al ver a al pelirrojo y a una castaña tras él.

"¿Y este niño?" pensó Ilúvënis.

El muchacho agachó la cabeza, se encontraba dolido pero también enojado por la forma tan natural en la que alguien hablaba de su padre.

.-.-.-.

— ¡Abre esa puerta! No tienes autorización para estar en este piso— gritaba el agente a la rubia.

— Alcánzame si puedes, guapo— contestó Jennifer y soltó la perilla de la puerta.

La chica rió a carcajadas viendo cómo el agente casi cae de bruces, seguro le parecía endemoniadamente divertido. El agente la persiguió por la habitación encolerizado. Cuando al fin (por pura gracia divina) la logró agarrar del brazo.

— Ahora sí vas a ver… — la amenazó él.

— Quítame las manos de encima— habló la chica.

Pero una voz frustró al agente en su venganza: — Ya puede retirarse, agente— Era Chris el que hablaba.

El hombre tuvo que marcharse no sin antes refunfuñar.

— ¿Jennifer Shea? ¿Cierto? — Preguntó Chris para corroborar, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa— ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

.-.-.-.

.-. Ilúvënis' POV .-.-.-.

A mitad de mis recuerdos un niño de ojos azules azotó la puerta para abrirla. No fue hasta después que me pasó por la cabeza el hecho de que, probablemente, hubiera estado escuchando y no le gustaran las cosas que yo decía. Mas yo no mentía, decía la verdad. Aunque a veces la verdad duele. Pero no entendí en qué le afectaba a él que yo le contara mis memorias a Leon. Era absurdo. Seguro era un humano como cualquiera, un niño humano, porque a mi parecer era un crío.

Volviendo al punto, lo noté enojado y con la vista agachada. Me dijo que no hablara más. Su voz se quebraba. Luego salió corriendo.

Sí, definitivamente era (o al menos tenía los síntomas) de un _homo sapiens_. Pobrecillo, y tal vez era yo quien lo había hecho sentir mal. Volteé a mirar a Mi Amo, se veía confundido, igual que una chica que estaba detrás del de ojos azules.

— Steve— dijo ella y echó a andar tras el niño.

— Claire, ven acá— le habló Mi Amo pero ella no se detuvo.

Mi Señor salió tras ella y me dejó sola.

.-.-.-.

— Claire— le llamó Chris a su hermana al cuando la encontró en uno de los pasillos.

Junto a él iba Jennifer con una cara que denotaba el regaño que había recibido de Chris.

— ¿No ha pasado Steve por aquí? — preguntó Claire preocupada.

— No, pero ustedes 3 van a tener problemas.

Sin embargo a Claire no le importó nada. Quería encontrar a Steve pues lo vio muy afectado. Ignorando por completo la autoridad de su hermano, ella empezó a caminar buscando al pelirrojo. Del pasillo de donde la castaña había llegado, apareció Leon. Intercambió unas miradas de confusión con Chris y luego le dieron alcance a Claire.

.-.-.-.

.-. Steve's POV .-.-.-.

Corrí tan rápido como pude, quería alejar de mi mente todo lo que tenía que ver con Rockfort y Umbrella… Aunque haber estado en Rockfort me trajo algo bueno al final de cuentas: conocer a Claire. Pero no me puse a pensar en eso, ni siquiera porque ella venía detrás de mío.

Me encerré en una habitación y oí a Claire pasar de largo. Recargado en la pared me deslicé al piso y me comencé a llorar.

.-.-.-.

.-. Ilúvënis' POV .-.

Desgraciadamente tengo algo que reconocerle a mi padre: directa o indirectamente me enseñó a rastrear. Así me fue fácil dar con ese niño. En el lugar no había mucha gente y, además, su aroma era muy dulce.

Lo encontré en el piso llorando (me recordó un poco a mí y a Mi Amo hacía rato). Le levanté el rostro y vi sus ojos azul verdosos llenos de lágrimas. Primero me miró con la tristeza propia de alguien que llora, luego con odio, y finalmente me pareció sorprendido. Indudablemente era por mis orejas de Aulladora, pero no me ofendí.

— Seguro tienes tus razones para llorar, todos las tenemos alguna vez; pero tus ojos son muy bonitos, no los uses para eso.

Sí, sí, lo sé, me puse emotiva. Pero realmente, yo no suelo mentir, tenía unos ojos preciosos. Acto seguido: me miró muy extrañado. Sí que era multifacético. Le enjugué las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano y le aparté de la frente unos mechones de cabello. No pude evitar sentirme dichosa de estar contemplando a tan aniñado Adonis, le sonreí y él terminó por corresponder. Sin embargo aun denotaba desconfianza.

— ¿Qué? ¿Éstas? — Le pregunté tocándome las orejas— .Que no te asusten.

Un profundo silencio se apoderó del lugar…

— Tú… ¿conociste a mi padre? — preguntó,

_Padre_: palabra que yo utilizo fríamente para referirme a mi progenitor.

— Sí, hablé con tu _papá_ algunas veces. Parecía que te extrañaba, creo que era una buena persona…

— Claro que lo era— me interrumpió tajante. Pero, bueno, a un niño todo se lo puedo perdonar—. ¿Eres tú por quien el agente Kennedy ha estado tan triste? — dijo luego de reflexionar un momento.

No puede contestar esa pregunta pues Mi Amo hizo acto de presencia. Su rostro dejaba ver preocupación.

— Perdona por dejarte sola, pero— miró al niño— te están buscando, Steve. Chris está muy enfadado con ustedes… Francamente yo también.

.-.-.-.

Claire pronunció el nombre del pelirrojo y corrió a abrazarlo. El muchacho le correspondió.

— Ya estoy mejor. No me sentía bien, fue todo.

— Burnside, ven aquí para que los pueda regañar juntos— dijo Chris, Jennifer sólo sonreía divertida.

— ¿Qué pasa, Amo? — preguntó Ilúvënis a Leon ellos venían más atrás.

— Ellos no deberían estar en este lugar— contestó Leon en voz baja para no interrumpir la reprimenda de Chris.

— ¡¡Los voy a castigar los sábados que quedan del semestre, vendrán a limpiar los baños, tendrán 3 horas más de prácticas a la semana, estarán suspendidos 4 días y…!!— Chris no bromeaba, eso era claro; pero trató de calmarse y respirar profundo— Está bien, ya hablaré con sus demás instructores a ver qué castigos les ponen ellos. Por ahora es todo, retírense.

.-.

.-.-.-.

CONTINUARÁ…

.-.-.-.

**Galdor C**iryatan


	7. Visitas de fuera, y primera reunión

.-.-.-.

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes, así como el concepto de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom. Sólo la trama de este fic es mía y yo únicamente hago uso de los personajes para diversión y entretenimiento de ustedes.

Que lo disfruten…

.-.

"**El Amo y su Sierva"**

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPITULO 7.- **Visitas de fuera, y primera reunión.**

.-.-.-.

Hoy es un miércoles casi como cualquiera. Lo único herido de Ilúvënis es tan solo su brazo (allende de un dolor en la espalda, obviamente). Ella sigue en el piso 5, no ha vuelto a ver al niño de ojos azules, le gustaría hablar con él (el deseo es recíproco).

Leon ha regresado a su ánimo habitual casi por completo. Sin embargo hoy no es únicamente el día entre el martes y el jueves, es día 21, una fecha que al rubio hace sentir nostalgia. "_Aniversario de un rompimiento_"…

.-.

A las afueras de Delphi se estacionaron varios jeeps plateados, todos con el logotipo de una compañía hermana: Acteck. De cada auto bajaron 2 agentes con el uniforme de la susodicha empresa.

Eran las 7 PM. En los pisos superiores no había mucha gente. Pero en los sótanos… Una reunión se planeaba. Decisiones. El futuro de una joven.

Los agentes recién llegados cruzaron las puertas de cristal del edificio. Eran alrededor de 12 personas. Vestidos de negro como para un funeral, mas no era así; con armas como para la guerra, pero tampoco; y con decenas de papeles y carpetas como si fueran empresarios, sin embargo no lo eran. Ellos representaban Acteck, eran Acteck. Agentes entrenados en los campos de espionaje, armamento pesado, asalto, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, antiterrorismo y comunicaciones. Pero estos hombres y mujeres no estaban ahí por alguna disputa, iban a un juicio: el de Ilúvënis.

.-.

De entre ellos destacaba una mujer por su enorme belleza. Cabello lacio y corto, ojos rasgados, cuerpo exquisito. Su nombre: Ada Wong. Una mujer que probablemente no debería estar ahí, ella misma se lo reprochaba. No quería sentirse mal ni herir a Leon. Ese no era un buen día para verlo. Pero si su trabajo se lo ordenaba, ella estaría ahí y guardaría las apariencias. Muy pocos sabían lo de Leon con ella, y mejor que así se quedaran las cosas.

Llegando a un audiovisual del piso 5 Ada vio a Leon, junto a él, sentada en el piso, estaba Ilúvënis.

— Leon, te ves bien— en las palabras de Ada había un toque de fervor. La albina le miró con desprecio.

— Ada… No esperaba verte aquí…hoy— dijo Leon sorprendido.

— Descuida, estoy aquí por ella.

Ilúvënis se sintió indignada. Aquella mujer la obligo a alzar el rostro levantándole el mentón con el dedo índice. La albina echó hacia atrás las orejas y retiro de un revés la mano de la Ada. No le gustaba que gente _así_ la mirara con tanto escrutinio, menos aún que la tocaran con tanta confianza. Ada sonrió a pesar del manotazo de la joven. No le apartaba la vista.

— Ada— le llamó Leon para que dejara de incomodar a su sierva.

Ambas se estaban comiendo con la mirada. Más Ilúvënis pues sentía su sangre hervir. A Ada sólo le parecía divertido.

— Lo siento. De cualquier forma, tengo que irme, hay papeleo que llenar— se disculpó Wong un tanto falsa.

Ella se marchó, no sin antes dirigir una mirada más a Ilúvënis, y otra a Leon (para él, una un tanto lasciva).

— ¿Quién era esa mujer? — preguntó Ilúvënis recelosa.

Leon no estaba seguro de si debía contestar o no, cómo responder o cómo evadir la pregunta. Pero debía ser sincero con la albina, como ella lo era con él. Dentro del audiovisual no habían más personas, sólo ellos 2 entre la opacidad. El agente resolvió que no le haría daño desahogarse, descargar su pecho con alguien que no se lo diría nadie. Se sentó en el piso junto a su sierva, apoyando la espalda en la pared.

— Su nombre es Ada. Estuvimos casados pero creímos que era mejor separarnos… Nos divorciamos.

— No te entiendo, Mi Señor. Los humanos se unen para toda la vida, ¿o no?

— Pues… Las cosas no fueron fáciles entre nosotros— la voz de Leon se apagaba cada vez más, su mirada se tornó triste—. Íbamos a tener una hija. Hubo complicaciones y…se le enredó el cordón umbilical en el cuello… Nació muerta.

"Estuvimos casados un año, tal vez menos. Pero pensamos que no todo estaba perdido si nos separábamos. Cada quien podría rehacer su vida. Así fue. He pasado por muchas cosas, seguro que Ada también. Y no es la primera vez que la veo desde el divorcio pero… jamás la olvidaré, es parte de mí.

Leon se sentía dolido, triste más que nada. A Ilúvënis no le agradaba ver así a su señor.

— Amo, no hagas remembranza de cosas que no te traen bien. Yo entiendo que, a veces, recordar duele; y no es que no te quiera escuchar, pero si te hiere hablar de esto ya no lo hagas, por favor. No deseo que estés triste.

.-.

.-.-.-. Ilúvënis' POV .-.-.-.

Y cada palabra que salía de mi boca era pura verdad. Recordar sucesos así duele, y mucho. Lo sé por experiencia. Me recargué sobre su hombro (más bien en su brazo) en un conato de evadir la realidad. No tenía intención de verlo a la cara más tiempo. Sus ojos me parecieron más grisáceos, apesadumbrados y afligidos. Pero me llamó por mi nombre y tenía que mirarlo.

Su rostro se acerco al mío atravesando la oscuridad. Solos como nos encontrábamos no había inconveniente, así que no mostré renuencia a la idea de un contacto. Cerré los ojos en espera de que sus labios tocaran mi piel. Un suave murmullo de _gracias_ me dejó ver que Mi Amo apreciaba mi apoyo moral. Sentí el cálido aliento de sus palabras y luego la distancia entre ambos fue eliminada. Sus suaves labios tocaron mi piel…

Me dio un besó en la frente. ¿Qué más esperaban? Depravados, sólo tengo 17 años. Me volvió a dar las gracias y sonrió.

.-.

Esa noche a las 8:30 (según el reloj del audiovisual), pronuncié la soflama más larga de mi vida en lo que fue un juicio en mi contra. Homicidio era el cargo. Maté a 9 personas (entre los 4 agentes del piso 10 y otros 5 que me había encontrado en la planta 11).

Pero no sólo había un cargo; también estaba el haber atacado a ese tipo, Wesker; destrucción de las instalaciones; y ya de una vez se pasaron con lo del terrorismo (por haber sido seguidora de Lord Saddler).

Mi Amo Leon habló en mi favor; también unos tipos que me habían visto en la planta 11, ellos mostraban diapositivas y videos, especulaban sobre mi estado mental y mi transformación; unas personas que, se suponía, venían de otra compañía a algo así, igualmente hablaron en mi favor. Entre ellos estaba esa mujer: Ada.

Pero a mí también se me dio la oportunidad de hablar y no la desperdicié. Mi padre tenía en poder de la palabra, también Osmund. Así que por herencia o por haberlo aprendido, yo tenía que ser buena oradora. De cualquier forma yo únicamente quería defenderme y salvaguardar el recuerdo de Lord Saddler.

— Estoy aquí porque se me acusa de muchas cosas, crímenes que en un estado lúcido no hubiera cometido. Sin embargo, ustedes aseveran firmemente que yo aceciné a 9 personas, pero mi verdad es esta: no fue algo deliberado, me defendí porque me sentí atacada por ustedes, humanos, cuando me separaron de Mi Amo, Leon Kennedy.

"Él me ha tratado verdaderamente como a una persona igual a ustedes, siendo que lo soy. Y me sorprende no recibir el mismo trato de todos— cada par de ojos en la sala se encontraba fijo en mí. ¿Y qué si decía algunas mentiras? Yo no soy igual, eso es claro. Todos me miraban como a un bicho raro, seguro era por mis orejas—. Es por eso que buscaba a Leon con desesperación, sólo pensaba en él…

"También se me acusa de crímenes en contra de su nación. Haber ayudado a Osmund Saddler en todo lo que mi capacidad me permitía no fue para mí un crimen. Ustedes y él tenían diferencias de opinión extremadamente grandes. Pero Osmund era un hombre decidido y con una voluntad de acero, quería ser escuchado así como ustedes me escuchan ahora. No lo juzguen mal. Era una buena persona con enormes virtudes, pero Las Plagas acrecentaron todos sus defectos.

Continué departiendo por alrededor de 8 minutos (tomen en cuenta que yo no hablo mucho). Se me declaró inocente. Todo gracias a Leon. Me confesó que había hablado con mucha gente para que así ocurrieran las cosas. Lo reitero, Leon es un hombre inteligente, siempre lo diré.

.-.

Dormí en una habitación del piso 5, esta vez sin cadenas, ni ventanas con barrotes, nada. Aun así el sueño era algo que no estaba en la primera página de mi lista de cosas para realizar. Deseaba de sobremanera salir de ahí, sentir el viento, poder ver el cielo, el Sol y la Luna… Ah, la Luna, el único buen recuerdo de mi niñez. Era ese astro plateado el que me guiaba siempre.

Yo nací en una noche de Luna nueva, el cielo estaba oscuro cuando mi padre dio muerte a mi madre.

Y el último día en que vi a Osmund era un rojo atardecer que precedería a una noche horriblemente negra…

.-.

Yo caminaba por los pasillos de la isla al encontrarlo, iba acompañado de una chica rubia y delgada.

— ¿Has recibido mis instrucciones? — preguntó él.

Asentí mostrándole la carta que me habían hecho llegar. Ésta decía así:

"_Muchos de nuestros sistemas de seguridad han sido violados. Deberás encargarte de reponerlos lo antes posible ya que hay intrusos en la isla._

_Kennedy, un agente americano, es el peor de nuestros problemas…_"

Iba dirigida a mí con la firma y caligrafía de Lord Saddler, allende decía otras cosas.

— Amo, ¿qué debo hacer si encuentro a Kennedy? — le pregunté.

Osmund rió y me alisó el cabello, siempre hacía eso cuando yo formulaba una pregunta tonta o cuando él conocía perfectamente la respuesta.

— Eso no va a pasar, Ilúvënis. Kennedy busca algo que yo tengo.

La mirada de Lord Saddler se posó en el rostro de esa chica. Se notaba que ella tenía Las Plagas y que Osmund la controlaba. Ella estaba ida completamente, con la vista perdida en un punto fijo.

Osmund le levantó el rostro del mentón y sonrió enormemente. Varias veces hizo eso conmigo: levantarme la mirada y luego sonreírme. Pero con esa rubia era diferente, había una expresión de alegría más notoria. Sentí una punzada en la sien. Eran celos. Pero no me gustaba sentirme así por una humana. Opté por irme.

— Yo me marcho, Lord Saddler. Lo veré por la mañana.

— Puedes quedarte, ¿no te gustaría ver la iniciación de nuestra amiga?

Pero él no dejaba de mirarla, cosa que me hizo enojar y cegarme.

— No, gracias. Iré a revisar los sistemas de seguridad como me lo ordenó.

.-.

Si no fuera por mis estúpidos celos, hubiera ido con Lord Saddler y tal vez seguiría vivo, pero lo dejé solo. Después de todo, era tonto que yo lo celara, siempre lo vi como a un padre, el que nunca tuve. Pero fui muy tonta. Al oír las primeras explosiones me encontraba al otro lado de la isla.

Aún así me quedan muchos consuelos. El primero, que probablemente esa chica murió en la isla. El segundo, que conocí a Leon. Y el último, que estoy viva para poder honrar la memoria de Osmund.

.-.-.-.

.-.

CONTINUARÁ…

.-.

Galdor C.


	8. Respuestas, razones y más recuerdos

**Disclaimer**: Resident Evil es propiedad de Capcom

** Nota inicial**: Todo en la vida tiene su respuesta y su razón, es por ello que trataré de que en este fic las cosas sean similares. Este es un capitulo especial para unir algunos cabos sueltos y descubrir los que ni siquiera habíamos visto. Se encuentra conformado esencialmente por un POV de cada personaje importante (y otros no tan importantes). 

Quizá hay quienes tengan la curiosidad, tal vez otros ya lo descubrieron, incluso a algunos pudo no habérseles ocurrido; pero más vale hacer la aclaración: Sí, señoras y señores, sí, esto es una especie de AU. Fue error mío no haber dejado en claro esto desde el principio. Pero más vale tarde que nunca. Seguro habrán notado que fechas, sucesos o periodos de tiempo no corresponden. Pero ahí esta la explicación. 

.-.-.-.

"**El Amo y su Sierva"**

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPITULO 8.- **Respuestas, razones y más recuerdos.**

.-.

Wesker's POV:

_Me pregunto cómo habré llegado a parar aquí._

_Pero claro que sé la respuesta. Aunque eso ya no es importante, pronto no estaré aquí, con los contactos adecuados saldré. Y entonces me vengaré de esa albina. Esa es mi razón de ser: el odio, la venganza…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Leon's POV:

_¿Cómo llegué aquí?_

_Me desmoroné cuando me dijeron que nuestra niña había nacido muerta, Ada se volvió fría a raíz de eso. Luego vino nuestro divorcio y, poco después, los incidentes de Racoon. Necesitaba un cambio de escenario pero seguí en lo mismo. He vuelto a ver a Ada (pocas veces pero la he visto), y entré a trabajar a Delphi como agente._

_Definitivamente continué en lo mismo. Debería olvidar a Ada, pero aún me pesa todo lo que hemos pasado a lo largo de los años. Ella es parte de mí._

_Luego vino Ashley, le tomé cariño, mas no la he visto ya. Mi misión de salvarla fue cumplida y ella volvió a su casa._

_Y ahora está Ilúvënis. Ella confía ciegamente en mí, no la puedo defraudar. Luego de dejarla sin hogar (la isla), tengo la responsabilidad de cuidar de ella. También tenerle paciencia y perdonar sus errores. Yo sé que es diferente, especial. No sólo por su raza, sino también por su persona. Además debo entenderla, tratar de comprender por qué habla tan bien de Saddler. Él no tenía nada de humanidad, era un monstruo y nada más._

_En cambio, Ilúvënis es muy diferente. Ella es mi razón para seguir…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ada's POV:

_Lo siento, Leon. Sé que no debería estar aquí, más todavía por el día que es. Sé que aún recuerdas lo nuestro._

_Hubiera sido mejor decirte que no el día que me pediste matrimonio. No hubiéramos sufrido tanto. Y es que en un tiempo te amé, no sé si aún te amo, y tampoco sé cuál es mi razón para vivir. ¿Serás tú, Leon?…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Claire's POV

_¿Qué hago yo en este lugar?_

_Recostada en mi cama intentando dormir, pero no debería. Del otro lado de la pared, en su habitación, está Steve. Lo he visto muy callado y pensativo últimamente, Y no es por el regaño de Chris, es por esa chica que hablaba de Rockfort. Tengo que encontrar la manera de animarlo, no me gusta que esté triste. Por el momento esa es mi razón…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Steve's POV:

_¿Realmente yo debería estar aquÍ? ¿No tendría que estar muerto como mis padres?..._

_Tal vez, pero ahora hay algo que me preocupa más: ¿dónde está esa chica de cabello blanco? Me gustaría que me hablara de mi padre en sus últimos días de vida, es que su recuerdo se esfuma con el tiempo y ya he empezado a olvidar su voz._

_No quiero que ocurra como con mi madre. De ella sólo recuerdo su cabello mojado y sus gritos al ahogarse._

_Necesito encontrar a esa albina, es la razón que me mueve a no olvidar a mi padre…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ilúvënis' POV:

_Recapacitemos, ¿cómo diablos vine a dar a este lugar?_

_Primero que nada mi madre me dio a luz, 13 años después me encontraba en un nevado bosque de mi país natal. Había huido de mi pueblo, ¿y eso por qué? Bueno, esa pregunta tiene decenas de respuestas: Sería tal vez por los golpes de mi padre, por su constante presión y actos para manipularme; también por la indiferencia de mi hermano mayor hacia mí; porque ya no me dejaban ver a mi tía, la hermana de mi madre, la única Aulladora que me contaba acerca de mi progenitora; por ver cómo el pueblo alababa a mi padre, le besaban los pies; tal vez fue por mi desesperanza._

_Después fui a parar a Rockfort, y ese hombre, Burnside, me demostró que siempre se puede…se debe tener esperanza. Y es que él, a pesar de su estado y de que las posibilidades de encontrar a su hijo eran nulas, pensaba que aún lo podría ver porque creía que seguía vivo._

_Posterior a eso seguí vagando por Europa. No tenía razón para vivir, no buscaba a nadie ni a nada, por eso caminé errante. Entonces Osmund me encontró, luego viví en la isla y un terrible día no quise acompañar a Lord Saddler por fútiles y efímeros celos. Fui a revisar los sistemas de seguridad y después escuché la primera explosión. No recuerdo con nitidez en qué lugar de la isla me encontraba, pero estaba revisando videos. Ahí fue donde vi a Leon. Era obvio que no estaba del lado de los infectados (para volarles la cabeza seguro era enemigo)._

_Vi varios videos donde él hacía pedazos los apreciados experimentos de Lord Saddler. Yo sabía que Osmund era muy dedicado en esas cuestiones, y sentí tanta rabia al observar a Leon despedazar a un Regenerador. (N. de A: curiosamente, Ilúvënis no se topó con videos en donde aparecieran Leon y Ashley). Rápidamente busqué a Leon en las pantallas, pero no en grabaciones, en vivo. Y pasados unos minutos… lo encontré. Osmund se había transformado, mas yacía en el piso, Kennedy le apuntaba con un lanzacohetes._

_Mi rabia fue en aumento, incluso hubiera sido capaz de transformarme, pero no lo hice. Un intruso atentaba contra la vida de Lord Saddler, y yo ahí, parada frente a una pantalla. No debía perder tiempo, salí corriendo, sin embargo no llegué muy lejos. Muy pronto las explosiones comenzaron. Una de las primeras (si no es que la primera), me tiró al suelo._

_Desperté en una habitación blanca y conocí a Leon. Ahora estoy aquí después de que tantas tragedias. Y esa, a resumidas cuentas, ha sido mi vida._

_¿Y mis razones? Hay una sola respuesta a esa interrogante: mis razones son simples, sencillas; la razón de todo en este periodo de mi vida es Mi Amo, Leon…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

CONTINUARÁ…

.-.-.-.

_Galdor Ciryatan._


	9. Esa chica rubia, y segunda reunión

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes así como el concepto de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom. Sólo la trama de este fic es mía y yo únicamente hago uso de los personajes para diversión y entretenimiento de ustedes.

Que lo disfruten…

.-.

"**El Amo y su Sierva"**

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPÍTULO 9.- **Esa chica rubia, y segunda** **reunión**

.-.-.-.

Por enésima vez Ilúvënis jaló la muñeca de su amo para ver la hora en su reloj.

— Iré a ver por qué se demoran— anunció Leon anticipándose a la impaciencia de su sierva—. Quédate aquí.

Estaban en un audiovisual como para 50 ó 60 personas, la mayoría de los asientos se hallaban ocupados. Ilúvënis había estado sentada junto a su amo y ahí permaneció. Leon salió de la sala en busca de Chris, al encontrarlo le preguntó: — ¿Por qué demoran tanto? La junta iba a empezar hace casi una hora.

— El presidente se retrasó por el tráfico.

— ¿El presidente? ¿El de la nación?... ¿Y qué tiene que ver él en esto? — cuestionó Leon.

— Supongo que no te informaron. El presidente y su familia se encontraban en el estado y se les puso al tanto. El hombre quiso venir en persona para no perder detalle. Ahora sólo lo están esperando para comenzar la reunión. ¿Por qué más crees que se demorarían tanto?

.-.-.-.

Militares, científicos, políticos y empresarios, todos reunidos por una causa: Ilúvënis. El meollo del asunto era que la ojiazul no tenía ningún virus que pudiera (o debiera) ser estudiado por Delphi, entiéndase T-virus, G-virus o inclusive Las Plagas. Así mismo, su compañía hermana, Acteck, tampoco tenía vela en el entierro. Pero esa compañía era más agresiva (a veces jugaban sucio), siempre luchaban por tener más, saber más y entender más. Prueba irrefutable de ello eran sus agentes, que hacían lo imposible por no fracasar en sus misiones; no importando a quienes debieran traicionar o con qué personas era menester aliarse. Había una regla de oro en Acteck: nunca fallar. Eso estaba totalmente en claro.

El hecho de irse con las manos vacías significaba un fracaso. Porque Ilúvënis era como la muestra en el tubo de ensaye que ya había sido analizada por Delphi, pero su compañía hermana, bajo la tapadera de Acteck, pretendía hacer sus propias investigaciones acerca de la albina. Es por eso que en El Fondo un pacto se formó. Dos misteriosas figuras envueltas en sombras estrecharon sus manos.

— Siempre es un placer hacer negocios contigo.

— Hasta luego, Wesker— se despidió la voz de una mujer.

— ¿Cuándo cumplirás tu parte, Ada? — preguntó el hombre de gafas.

— Muy pronto tendrás de vuelta a tu 92KR…muy pronto— aseguró ella alejándose.

Wesker quedó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Ada con una muestra de sangre no etiquetada en su mano derecha, Acteck envuelto en corrupción, Delphi con la marca de la traición en su espalda y el mundo rotando sobre su eje en perfecta armonía con el universo.

Pero claro, ésta no era la primera vez que cosas así sucedían dentro de Delphi, sobre todo entre estos dos personajes.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.-. Lejos de ahí .-.-.-.

Junto a la puerta de un salón de hallaba una impaciente joven. Le sudaban las manos, el corazón le latía apresurado y sentía un revoloteo en el estomago. Su mirada gatuna se posaba en el reloj que había en la pared frente a ella. El pasillo estaba desierto y sólo la acompañaba el tic tac del segundero. La luz de las lámparas aclaraba aún más su piel y sacaba destellos de su cabello.

Ella suspiró, los nervios la carcomían. Únicamente llevaba 10 minutos esperando pero le parecía una eternidad. Su amo se hallaba atravesando la puerta. Él y otros 11 fueron llamados al terminar la reunión. Dejar ir a Ilúvënis o no dejarla ir, era la cuestión.

Pero Leon no era ningún tonto, inepto, despistado o antisocial. Y no llevaba años trabajando para los Estados Unidos de América sólo por hobby. Era un hombre con sentido común y que apreciaba el valor de un buen contacto. Sabía mover palancas. Además, el hecho de haber salvado la integridad de la hija del presidente significaba muchos puntos a su favor.

Al abrirse la puerta del salón y salir 11 de los 12, Ilúvënis entró y encontró la sonrisa de su amo.

— Te vas a casa conmigo.

— ¿Es… en serio?

.-.

.-.-.-. Ilúvënis' POV .-.-.-.

¿Cómo explicarlo? Por supuesto que tenía que ser en serio, su sonrisa me lo decía. Pero tenía que preguntarlo, no lo creía. ¡Dios! Al fin podría estar con él, fuera de ese lugar, lejos de Planta 11 y de Wesker. No cabía de felicidad, sentí que de nuevo alguien me devolvía la esperanza, las ganas de seguir viviendo. Y tenía que haber sido Leon, nadie más que él lo podría lograr.

No pude contenerme y lo abracé, quería darle las gracias, mas no había palabra. Ni con la vida de las estrellas y toda la sabiduría de la Luna tendría el tiempo y la forma de expresar lo que sentía. Me conformé con abrazarlo. Al principió él no correspondió, no es una persona impulsiva. Aunque terminó por hacerlo. Cuestión de minutos permanecimos así, tiempo en que tuve la dicha de escuchar su respiración y sentir sus latidos. Todo estaba bien. El mundo podría dejar de rotar, el Sol de brillar y los mares secarse, pero a mí no me importaría nada. Sólo me importaba Mi Amo.

.-.

Inmediatamente al salir de ahí una voz pronunció el nombre de Mi Señor, era una voz jovial, alegre. No tenía idea de a quién pertenecería y, pronto, deseé no haberlo averiguado.

— ¡Leon! — le volvieron a llamar.

Y mi desdichada vista cual niño al abrir su regalo de Navidad y encontrar ropa fue a posarse en la dueña de esa voz. Me decepcioné, me enojé. Era una chica rubia de ojos miel, la misma que estaba con Lord Saddler la última vez que lo vi, la misma que me había hecho sentir celos. Rogué para que no fuera real, que ella no estuviera verdaderamente ahí… Pero no lo fue así.

Ella corrió a abrazar a Leon, prácticamente se le echó encima y se le colgó del cuello. Y ya de una vez, tuvo que empujarme al pasar junto a mí. Eso fue lo que me hizo volver a la realidad. Bien pudo haber sido un empujón sin intención, pero me regresó a la tierra y me hizo ver que no sólo yo podía acaparar la atención de Mi Amo.

Pero yo no podía dejarme llevar, no iba a arruinar las cosas por causa de mi enojo, después de todo ya era libre y podría salir de Delphi. Sólo tenía que ignorarla hasta que saliéramos del edificio o llegáramos a casa de Leon.

¡Dios mío! ¡Pero es que resultaba imposible ignorarla! No paraba de hablar y se le encimaba a Leon. Para colmo insistió en acompañarnos, quesque porque tenía ganas de platicar con Leon. Yo ansiaba tanto meterle una buena bofetada. Mas no lo hice por respeto a Mi Señor. Al contrario mío, él no se molestaba por la presencia de esa chica (eso o que lo disimulaba muy bien).

Por alguna cuestión de suerte un hombre nos libró de ella. Caminábamos por un pasillo (_N de A: ni modo que caminaran por el techo, pues no._), yo iba un poco atrás. Entonces nos topamos con varios hombres de traje y corbata.

—Señor presidente— saludó Leon a uno y se estrecharon la mano.

Luego ese hombre se dirigió a la rubia: — Ashley, es tarde, cariño. Sabes que no debes estar sola.

— No hay problema papá, estaba con Leon.

Dicho esto él me miró. En sus ojos se reflejaba sorpresa, y lo que no creía: miedo. El padre se esa rubia me vio con ojos llenos de temor y, además, de respeto. Nunca me habían visto así a menos de que me transformara. Era algo nuevo para mí. Pero no me sostuvo mucho tiempo la mirada, la desvió hacia Leon.

— Agente Kennedy, lo veré mañana para finiquitar nuestros asuntos.

Mi Amo también tuvo una mirada de complicidad. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

CONTINUARÁ…

.-.-.-.

Hasta la próxima,

**Galdor C**iryatan.


	10. He visto un halo azul

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes, así como el concepto de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom. Sólo la trama de este fic es mía y yo únicamente hago uso de los personajes para diversión y entretenimiento de ustedes.

Que lo disfruten…

.-.

"**El Amo y su Sierva"**

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPITULO 10.- "**He visto un halo azul**"

.-.-.-.

— Dormirás aquí esta noche. La habitación para invitados está un poco desordenada… Pero claro, de ahora en adelante será tuya— explicaba Leon al tiempo que acomodaba unas mantas en el sofá de su sala.

— Ni importa. En la isla siempre dormía en el piso así que estoy acostumbrada. No tienes por qué preocuparte, Amo.

El rubio paró en seco y miró fijamente a Ilúvënis.

— Por favor entiéndelo. Sabes mi nombre. No me llames así, ya te lo he dicho antes.

— Prefiero llamar a las cosas y a las personas por su nombre.

"Caso perdido" pensó Leon y siguió acomodando las mantas sobre el sillón. El silencio hizo acto de presencia. La albina callada cual tumba y el rubio perdido en las reflexiones de su mente.

— Dime…por qué hablas tan bien de Saddler— soltó él.

Ciertamente a Leon no le agradaba que Ilúvënis se expresara tan bien de un demente-terrorista-secuestrador. Sin embargo, no había razón para detonar la pregunta en ese momento, ninguna gota que derramara el vaso.

— Bueno… Nadie lo conoció como yo, es por eso que no hablan cosas buenas de él. Conviví con Osmund el tiempo suficiente como para identificar sus puntos fuertes. Y aún así, alguien que no lo conociera podría haberse dado cuenta de que era un hombre inteligente, decidido y que se esforzaba en sus conseguir sus metas.

Las palabras, entre ellas insultos, pugnaban por salir de los labios de Leon: "¡Él no era un hombre, era un monstruo sin corazón, un desgraciado…!". Si el agente fuese más impulsivo, no hubiera dudado en acallar a Ilúvënis. Mas no era la primera vez que escuchaba esas aseveraciones por parte de su sierva. Por eso calló conteniendo sus deseos de destrozar el recuerdo de Saddler.

.-.

/.-.-.-. Leon's POV .-.-.-./

¿Por qué le habré preguntado si tanto me molesta oír de Saddler? No debería darle pie a que hable de él. Aunque talvez lo hice sólo por sacar tema de conversación. Es que ella es tan callada, a pesar de eso tiene una asertividad digna de admirarse. No habré la boca para decir tonterías ni habla en momentos que no son propios. Pero hoy definitivamente ha dicho varias mentiras, todas sobre Saddler y lo "admirable" que era. Aún así se le puede justificar. Él ha sido lo único bueno en su vida, la única _persona_ digna de tener en su recuerdo.

Pero no me termina de quedar claro algo: ¿Por qué Saddler la quería? Y no es que sea imposible tomarle cariño, es sólo que tiene su carácter y forma de ser un poco difíciles. ¿Entonces qué fue? ¿La querría por su transformación? Sin embargo no tiene Las Plagas en su cuerpo y nunca la envió a pelear contra mí. Le confiaba los sistemas de seguridad y… bah, yo no sé. Debería de haber un motivo por el cual Saddler le tenía aprecio, porque él ya no era humano, ya no podía sentir igual ¿o sí?

/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./

.-.-.-.

Loen no pudo dormir bien, logró conciliar el sueño hasta pasadas las doce de la media noche. Su mente era aquejada por preguntas cuya respuesta desconocía o inclusive por frases de la propia Ilúvënis: "Era una _buena_ _persona_ con enormes virtudes...", "Era un _hombre_ inteligente…".

Despertó cerca de las 5:30 AM como ya era su hábito. La mañana estaba nublada y un cierzo soplaba. En la habitación de Leon la oscuridad lo arropaba formando sombras en su rostro. Los párpados le cubrían las orbes grisáceas; y, bajo ellas, dos medialunas. Mechones extraviados de su cabello le rondaban los pómulos.

Iba a desperezarse pero en cuanto estiró su brazo derecho alcanzó a tocar algo. Hilos suaves como cabello; en realidad era la cabeza de una persona que yacía apoyada en el borde de la cama de Leon.

— ¿Ilúvënis? — pronunció el rubio al observar la cabellera de su sierva.

Aun así, de la boca de la albina no salió palabra alguna, dormitaba. Leon alisó su cabello con el deseo de hacerla despertar… o por el simple gusto del contacto, tal vez. Sus orejas de Aulladora a no estaban, sobre su cabeza sólo habían hilos de plata que Leon se complació en acariciar. De la garganta de Ilúvënis: un quejido, comenzaba a abrir los ojos; luego un bostezo.

— ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? — cuestionó Leon. Sin embargo no se encontraba enojado.

— ¿Eh? — medio adormilada y sin levantarse del suelo ella giró la cabeza para ver a su señor. No le respondió, únicamente lo contempló largo rato.

— Ilúvënis, no entres así a mi habitación, ¿de acuerdo?

Terminando de hablar el agente, un silencio de cementerio se apropio del lugar. La albina parecía no poder pronunciar palabra, se embelesó en Leon, no le quitaba la vista de encima. Él la llamó por su nombre, mas no hubo respuesta. Se sentó en la cama y le levantó el mentón para mirarla mejor.

— ¿Qué tienes? — habló el agente con voz intranquila.

—… Leon…— musitó ella volviendo a la realidad.

Por lo que a primera vista pareció un impulso sin sentido, ella abrazó a Leon. No lo pensó, sólo se sentó a su lado sobre la cama y escondió su rostro en el cuello del agente.

— Nunca te vayas… Leon— imploraba ella sin aparente razón.

Él no entendía. Únicamente pudo corresponder el abrazo e intentar consolarla. Ilúvënis rogaba con voz quebrada que jamás la dejara sola, que no quería que se fuera. Su voz temblaba a cada palabra. Pronto, Leon sintió correr una lágrima por su pecho desnudo, pues la verdad es que él estaba algo ligero de ropa y la albina ya sollozaba en su hombro.

A la larga Ilúvënis terminó por calmarse, pidió perdón asegurando que sólo había tenido una pesadilla.

Pero mentía.

— ¿Segura que ya estás bien?

— Ajá— respondió ella intentando no parecer dubitativa.

Continuaba al lado de Leon, pero él comenzó a sentirse algo apenado. Incluso un rubor le subió a las mejillas. Quizá fuese la calidez de ella junto a su cuerpo, el hecho de que ninguna mujer hubiera estado con él desde hacía años, o la simple situación de que una sola prenda cubriera su varonil cuerpo.

No había reparado en eso. Dormía en bóxer únicamente; de cualquier forma, vivía solo. Pero teniendo tan cerca el cuerpo de esa joven, un calor le subió al rostro y a otras partes del cuerpo… Se sintió avergonzado a pesar de no tener por qué estarlo. Era joven, tenía un cuerpo envidiable, cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba perfectamente marcado, tenía una complexión atlética y masculina: y, además, la madre naturaleza lo había dotado muy bien.

A pesar de todas esas cuestiones, Leon no se sentía, digamos, preparado para entablar alguna relación. No importando quién fuera la persona debía enfriarse y pensar las cosas con claridad.

— Que te parece si bajas a la cocina y me esperas ahí, ¿estaría bien? — fue una manera en extremo sutil para _correrla_ de ahí.

Ella se retiró, aunque iba un poco pensativa.

.-.

/.-.-.-. Ilúvënis' POV .-.-.-./

Hoy al despertar he visto un halo azul sobre Mi Amo, cual aureola, pero eso me aterra al punto de dejarme en shock. Al escuchar su voz me giré para mirarlo, mas ya no podía quitarle la vista de encima. No creía que fuese verdad, no quería creerlo, ese resplandor detrás suyo como una visión espectral me heló la sangre. Contadas veces he visto ese halo: sobre mi padre la última vez que me mandó a una guerra, poco antes de huir de mi pueblo; en mi tía cuando me contaba cosas de mi madre; otra más encima de Lord Saddler; y ahora en Leon. En mi experiencia, esa luz azul es el catalizador que produce catástrofes en mi existencia, predice rupturas y separaciones, me muestra mis cargos de conciencia, me recuerda cosas y me avisa de muertes y decisiones dolorosas.

Le supliqué a Mi Amo que no me abandonara. Pero ¿cómo explicarle? Ningún humano me podría comprender, ni aun Leon, ni siquiera alguien de mi raza. Si mi madre estuviera viva tal vez se lo diría a ella. Ya que ella no era humana ni Aulladora… ¿Pero que me está pasando? Estoy pensando incoherencias, si mi madre viviera yo no estaría aquí, probablemente no me hubiera ido de mi pueblo.

Pero ésta es la realidad en la que estoy, la que tengo que vivir y aprender a conllevar. Entonces opto por guardar el secreto, no le diré a Leon lo que he visto.

/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./

— ¿Por qué estabas durmiendo junto a mi cama en el piso? Te preparé el sofá, si no te gustaba debiste habérmelo dicho— decía Leon bajando las escaleras.

— No, no es eso. Siempre he dormido en el suelo y…— contestó Ilúvënis desde la cocina.

— ¿Y qué?

"Y me gusta estar junto a ti".

— No es nada, Amo.

— _Leon_— le corrigió él pero fue desoído.

El agente se había duchado y bajó a preparar algo ligero para desayunar. Conversaban de forma amena. Aún así no querían recordar lo de hacía rato. "_Un halo sobre su cabeza_…", "_un calor le subió al rostro_…"

— Hoy me acompañarás a Delphi. Tienen unas cosas que son tuyas. Dicen que no hay inconveniente en que te las quedes.

— ¿Qué cosas? — preguntó Ilúvënis.

— Pues… la ropa que traías cuando te encontraron y un brazalete— "de los Iluminados. Maldito culto diabólico" completó Leon mentalmente.

— ¿De verdad ellos tienen eso? ¿Y me permitirán quedármelos? — una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la albina.

— Claro. Siempre que no uses el brazalete en público.

.-.

/.-.-.-. Ilúvënis' POV .-.-.-./

Mi Amo me llevó a Delphi en su auto, un deportivo negro que según él acababa de sacar del taller. En todo el camino lo noté callado, casi sospechoso. ¿Por qué me llevaba? ¿No podía recoger él mismo mis cosas? Aun así yo no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con él y no le repliqué.

Aparcó el carro en el estacionamiento para empleados. Ya dentro del edificio mucha gente le daba los buenos días o simplemente le sonreían. En el elevador hacia los sótanos pulsó el _3._ Saliendo de él alcancé a ver mucha gente, la mayoría jóvenes con cuadernos y libros entre sus manos caminando por los pasillos.

— No estoy seguro de cuánto sepas— me dijo Mi Amo—, pero me han pedido este favor. Sólo habla con él.

— No entiendo a qué te refieres— le dije.

Entonces todo se volvió un poco más nítido al llegar a una especie de comedor y ver al niño de ojos azules. Se aproximó hacia nosotros acompañado de la misma castaña de la vez anterior.

— Quiero hablar contigo— me dijo él.

— Vamos a otro lugar, Claire— habló Leon a la castaña, luego se dirigió al pelirrojo—. Steve, recuerda que lo pasado, pasado.

El niño asintió, Mi Amo le dio una palmada en la espalda.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté— ¿No veníamos a recoger mis cosas?

— Steve te llevará más tarde. Yo iré a arreglar unos asuntos y luego te buscaré— respondió Mi Señor.

Y se fueron, así como así, Leon y esa chica.

— De verdad necesito hablar contigo— recalcó el niño de ojos azul-verdes.

— Yo no entiendo qué pasa.

— Mi amiga, Claire, y Leon vieron la forma para traerte aquí, eso es todo. Es que…quería preguntarte por mi padre…

Así que ese era el meollo del asunto. Me lo hubieran dicho antes. Tal vez por eso que vi el halo sobre Leon, ojala así fuera.

— ¿Podemos ir a otra parte? No quisiera que nos escucharan— habló mirando de reojo a otros jóvenes dentados en las mesas del comedor.

— Como tú quieras— le concedí.

— Hay una plaza cerca del edificio.

Salimos de Delphi hacia el dichoso lugar. Había muchos árboles, palomas, algunas parejas y vendedores. Pero en realidad no eran muchas personas. Nos sentamos en una banca frente a una fuente en el centro de la plaza. En el cielo las nubes cubrían al Sol; aquí en la tierra mechones de cabello ocultaban los ojos del niño, los aparté.

— ¿Cómo era mi padre en Rockfort?... ¿Cómo se comportaba? — preguntó él.

— Era un hombre con temple. De las veces que le hablé siempre te mencionaba a ti. Pero se veía calmado, creía con gran fe en que te iba a volver a ver… pero… se lo llevaron y…

Qué tonta soy, no debería haberle mencionado eso. Me desvió la mirada y agachó la cabeza.

— Lo siento— me disculpé.

— No, está bien, es la verdad. Mi padre murió y eso no tiene remedio. Pero sígueme hablando de él.

Suspiró tristemente. Le acaricié la mejilla y entonces me miró

— Perdóname. No quiero decepcionarte y tampoco mentirte. Sería fácil decirte que en realidad no conocí a tu papá, entonces me podría ir. También podría inventar una historia bonita sobre él, algo que te gustara y que te dejara contento, falsedades solamente, e igualmente me marcharía. Pero no te quiero dejar solo. Sé lo que es sufrir por alguien que quieres y no te lo deseo.

En sus labios una sonrisa se formó. Tomó mi mano y la estrechó.

— Gracias…

Al parecer no le satisfice su curiosidad, pero al menos nos hicimos amigos.

/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./

.-.-.-.

.-.-.-. Mientras tanto en los sótanos de Delphi .-.-.-.

Un hombre vestido de traje hablaba con Leon. El primero estaba sentado tras de un escritorio.

— ¿Es mucho lo que usted sabe sobre ella? — dijo el agente en referencia a Ilúvënis.

— Agente— respondió el otro, el cual resultaba ser el presidente—, sé sobre ella y sobre su raza más de lo que cualquiera desearía conocer. Es por eso que le permití sacarla de aquí.

"Delphi es una compañía muy grande. Para quienes buscan a Ilúvënis eso es ventaja. La localizarían fácilmente.

"Recuérdelo, ella está ahora bajo su completa responsabilidad. La gente común no debe saber sobre Ilúvënis o su raza. Esto será un secreto entre usted, Delphi y yo para que los que la buscan no den con ella.

Un apretón de manos cerró en trato entre los dos hombre.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.-. Un poco más tarde en la planta 4 .-.-.-.

— El agente Kennedy dijo que habían traído tus cosas aquí. Me dio esta tarjeta para la habitación y una llave para el casillero en donde estarán— explicaba Steve.

Así fue, la tarjeta abría la puerta 219 que llevaba a un cuarto exclusivamente con _lockers_, de los cuales abrieron el #11.

— ¿Es esto tuyo? — preguntó al muchacho mostrándole un collar que acababa de sacar del casillero.

— Si, sí. Lord Saddler me lo dio— contestó Ilúvënis.

También estaban sus ropas, un brazalete y la carta que le había hecho llegar Osmund. Aquella en donde le informaba que debía revisar la seguridad. Pero estaba ilegible, la tinta corrida con el agua de mar y pedazos del papel faltaban. Lo único que se distinguía (a duras penas) era la firma de Saddler. La albina abrazó la hoja, añorando que su primer amo siguiese con vida.

Mas no debía pensar así. Aunque Saddler le había devuelto la esperanza y le había dado propósitos y metas, ahora debía preocuparse más por Leon. ¿Qué era ese halo? Ciertamente Ilúvënis creía firmemente que ese halo que a veces veía sobre las personas precedía a la desgracia. Pero más allá del resplandor en sí, ése simbolizaba parte de la raza de su madre, ya que ella los vio a lo largo de su vida… aunque nunca indicaban nada bueno.

— ¿Estás bien? — dijo suavemente Steve sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— Ajá…

Ella dejó en el piso la carta de Osmund luego de mirarla nostálgicamente otra vez. Luego le pidió a Steve que le pasara su ropa. El muchacho le entregó una blusa y le dio la espalda para sacar el resto de sus pertenencias.

— Puedes cambiarte en le baño— sugirió Burnside.

Pero fue desoído. Cuando se giró para entregarle su demás ropa a Ilúvënis, ella ya se había despojado de la playera que ya traía, sin ningún recato, nada de pudor. La ojiazul se encontraba a punto de cubrir su torso desnudo con la blusa, pero se detuvo al notar que Steve la miraba de forma extraña.

— ¿Te sucede algo? — cuestionó ella completamente ajena al significado de _vergüenza_.

El pelirrojo no respondió. No podía articular palabra alguna observando aquellas 90-60-88 (prácticamente las medidas perfectas). Es que Ilúvënis poseía una figura bellísima que dejaba sin aliento. No era muy alta pero su cuerpo estaba perfectamente proporcionado.

.-.

/.-.-.-. Claire's POV .-.-.-./

Después de que Leon me acompañara a la biblioteca del edificio (porque ese día me tocaba limpiar estantes y mesas) me encontré con Jennifer. Entre las dos terminamos muy rápido.

Me despedí y fui a buscar a Leon, pero como no lo encontraba bajé a la planta 4 a ver si en uno de los cuartos de los _lockers_ estaban Steve e Ilúvënis. Si habían terminado de hablar deberían estar ahí recogiendo las cosas de ella.

Pero los encontré y vi una escena que no me gustó en lo absoluto. Ella estaba semidesnuda y Steve la miraba. Sí, podrá parecerle muy bonita a algunos hombres, pero no lo es, y no tenía derecho a provocar así a Steve. Aún así lo estaba logrando, él no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

— ¡Ejem!... Veo que ya han hablado. Me alegra que se estén entendiendo bien— hablé. Inmediatamente Steve volteó sorprendido.

— ¡Claire!... Te juro que esto no es lo que parece.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces qué es?

— Yo… yo…ella… Te juro que no hicimos nada…

— Te estoy dando la oportunidad de que te expliques, Steve.

Él no salía de repetir lo mismo, que no había pasado nada, ella no decía ni _pío_ y yo me comencé a impacientar. Si Steve hubiera estado más cerca de mí ya le habría pegado una bofetada. Pero Steve es Steve, tenía que darle la oportunidad para explicar las cosas. Él no me mentiría, me había dicho antes que me quería, que me amaba. Y yo le creía.

/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./

En ese momento llegó Leon. Encontró a Steve tartamudeando incoherencias, a Claire con el ceño fruncido, y a Ilúvënis sin blusa y con cara de _what?_ mirando a los otros dos.

— Wow. No vayas a resfriarte— habló el agente sin pensarlo.

Entró rápidamente a la habitación cerrando tras de sí la puerta. Luego tomó a Ilúvënis de los hombros y la giró contra la pared para que no la vieran.

— Cúbrete, ¿quieres? — sugirió el rubio tras de ella y dándole la espalda para no mirarla.

Ella obedeció sin chistar.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.-. 7PM, casa de Leon .-.-.-.

— Exactamente qué pasó esta mañana— preguntó Leon.

— Sólo me iba a cambiar.

— No debes haber eso frente a otras personas. No es decente.

— Él es sólo un niño— dijo la albina refiriéndose a Steve—. Yo no veo lo indecente.

— Steve no es ningún niño. Ya tiene sus 20… casi.

— ¿Entonces es mayor que yo?

— Pues… no recuerdo tu edad.

— 17.

Leon se sorprendió. Ella aparentaba mayor edad y madurez. Cualquiera diría sin dudarlo que Ilúvënis tenía unos 21 años. Pero todo provenía de su vida y la manera de llevarla. En las condiciones en las que creció había tenido que madurar mucho y hacerse más fuerte.

— Si tienes 17, claro que Steve es mayor.

— No importa, para mí es un niño. Es que no has visto sus ojos, Amo; tiene la inocencia en la mirada.

"Tú eres la que es inocente. Además, podría seguir dándote la contra, pero eres muy terca" pensó Leon.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.-. En el departamento de Steve .-.-.-.

Una chica de cabello castaño observaba la TV sentada en el sofá de su sala. Era por supuesto Claire. Tenía varias horas sin dirigirle la palabra a Steve. No estaba tan enfadada como aparentaba, pero quería hacer reflexionar al pelirrojo y darse tiempo a ella misma para pensar las cosas. Decidió apagar el televisor y dirigirse a su habitación a cavilar. Se recostó en la cama dando la espalda a la puerta. Un rato pasó y escuchó los pasos de Steve. Entonces pensó en que no había nada por qué estar enojados, creería en las palabras de Steve.

— Claire, háblame. Ya te dije lo que pasó, te juro que no hay nada entre ella y yo. Sólo somos amigos— decía el muchacho apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

— Yo… te creo— respondió ella luego de un minuto.

Pero Claire se había tardado en contestar, a lo que el pelirrojo trató de ser un poco más persuasivo. Muy decido entró en la habitación de la castaña y se subió a la cama para besarla. Claire no se resistió, es más, abrazó al muchacho por el cuello par atraer más sus cuerpos. Steve puso sus piernas a los costados de ella, quien se puso boca arriba.

— Steve, mi hermano te va a matar— habló la muchacha cuando le empezaron a besar el cuello

— No tiene por qué enterarse.

De los labios de Claire emergió una risita y luego un gemido al sentir las manos del pelirrojo subir por su blusa.

Vaya inocencia de la que Ilúvënis hablaba.

.-.-.-.

CONTINUARÁ…

.-.-.-.

Galdor C.


	11. Nos vamos de viaje

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes, así como el concepto de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom. Sólo la trama de este fic es mía y yo únicamente hago uso de los personajes para diversión y entretenimiento de ustedes.

Que lo disfruten…

.-.

"**El Amo y su Sierva"**

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPITULO 11.-** Vamos de "viaje"**

.-.-.-.

Varios días pasaron estando Ilúvënis en la casa de su amo. La situación para él le seguía pareciendo un tanto extraña; muchos años de soledad y de un día a otro tener a una jovencita que a media noche solía entrar a su cuarto y quedarse a dormir junto a su cama, sí, era extraño. Aún así ambos pudieron formar una rutina, no tan monótona, pero sí compartían algunas actividades.

En la madrugada Leon encontraba a Ilúvënis dormida en el suelo, entonces ya no se sentía tan solo; por su puesto que recordaba las frías noches sin más compañía que el televisor y el olor a caoba en su sala. Pero eso ya había pasado. Ahora podía ver en los ojos de la albina y encontrar más razones que simplemente entrenar novatos y prepararlos para su porvenir. Y no es que Leon fuese una persona egoísta, para nada, pero, ¿y su propio futuro qué? Claro que le importaba el porvenir de Claire y de Steve. Era por eso que a veces se ponía a pensar en ellos, pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: Si no fuera por sus cadetes, Leon Kennedy no sería más que medallas y condecoraciones, otro héroe que había conseguido algo bueno por los Estados Unidos de América.

Con sus novatos podía hacer gente objetiva y de un criterio amplio. Porque ciertamente él no pretendía fabricar héroes que estuvieran en el lugar indicado y a la hora correcta de la catástrofe, sino personas que evitaran que la susodicha ocurriera. Leon pensaba de esa forma ya que si hubiese más gente precavida y con un tanto de sentido común, muchas desgracias serían evitadas.

Y todo porque Racoon había hecho unas cicatriz en su vida. Y es que tanto terror, muertes de inocentes, traumas y calamidades se hubieran podido obviar. Pero por pequeños descuidos pasan grandes desastres.

Era por lo que él no pretendía desatender a sus cadetes o a Ilúvënis. Deseaba lo mejor para ellos y que jamás sufrieran como él lo había hecho. Debido a ello les tenía un cariño especial a los que eran huérfanos, hijos de padres separados o a los que no tenían familiar alguno. Se podría decir que, al principio, gran parte del afecto que sentía por Ilúvënis era por la niñez de ésta: madre asesinada por su padre, maltratos constantes, vivir en un pueblo que no la respetaba a menos que los ayudara a ganar en la guerra… Leon no terminaba de entender por qué la vida era tan cruel. Él nunca pudo ser papá, su hija murió en el vientre de Ada. Mientras que el padre de Ilúvënis (al parecer) no se había dado cuenta de lo espléndida que era su hija.

Leon la veía dormida. Sus facciones relajadas denotaban algo candido en su rostro; eso sólo ocurría cuando el dios Morfeo se la llevaba. Entonces el rubio se levantaba para ir a ducharse, no sin antes subir a la albina a la cama y dejarla aún vagar en la inconciencia.

Él preparaba el desayuno y luego se marchaba al trabajo. En esas horas Ilúvënis recogía la casa. Para la tarde Leon llegaba, en ocasiones acompañado de Steve. El muchacho había desarrollado la costumbre de visitar a la albina una vez a la semana. Eso muy a pesar de que Claire no tenía a Ilúvënis en su lista dorada, todo a raíz del incidente en el cuarto de los _lockers_…

Así transcurría el día en la residencia de Leon Scott Kennedy.

.-.

Cierto jueves Leon se despidió como lo hacía cada día: _Te cuidas, no le abras la puerta a desconocidos. Hay comida en el refrigerador, puedes calentar la cena de anoche y…_ La albina tendía la cama de su amo y sonrió para decir _adiós_. El rubio bajó a la cochera y sacó su auto.

.-.

/.-.-.-. Ilúvënis' POV .-.-.-. /

Me dijo que ya se marchaba, volvería a las 2:30 PM, nos compraría pizza y prepararía spaghetti. Como cada día escuché sus pasos al bajar la escalera, el ruido que hacía el motor del auto cuando lo sacaba de la cochera y el bocinazo que daba como última despedida.

Sólo que en esa muy particular mañana fue un poco diferente. En mi mente el sonido del claxon permaneció inmutable. Tan grave y denso se volvió hasta casi reventarme los tímpanos. Pero poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un zumbido acompañado de un incesante dolor en mi pecho. Caí de bruces ante la cama de Leon presa de una punzada junto a mi corazón. Un sueño profundo me envolvió, llenaba mi cabeza de murmullos y sonidos que no entendía.

En mi letargo volví a ver el halo. Su resplandor azul iluminaba una empinada y vieja escalera de la isla, la cual iba a dar a una habitación muy importante para Osmund…

Ciertamente me da mucha vergüenza reconocer que olvidé ese lugar, ya que es de mucha relevancia. Además, yo tengo el don y la desdicha de poseer una memoria extraordinaria, al punto de recordar a flor de piel los maltratos de mi padre y cada insulto que salía de su boca. Así que estoy muy apenada de haberme olvidado del lugar donde Lord Saddler guardaba muestras de Las Plagas. Sí, como lo oyen: al bajar por cientos y cientos de escalones había una habitación con Plagas. El lugar estaba bajo tierra, por lo que podía haber sobrevivido a las explosiones. El problema era que sólo Osmund podía bajar ahí, nadie más. Él me dijo en cierta ocasión que había también un elevador, pero nunca dijo dónde estaba.

El punto es que, según me dijo Mi Amo, nunca pudo hacerse de una muestra de Las Plagas, no me explicó por qué razón; pero seguro que a Delphi no le haría daño averiguar más sobre Las Plagas de lo que yo podía decirles.

Bien, según yo ya tenía la respuesta al por qué había visto el halo. Ahora sólo me restaba despertar y contarle a Mi Señor sobre esa habitación de la isla. Pero, ¿cómo despertaba?...

/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./

_Una hora__, dos horas, otra hora, más horas… Y un cuerpo inerte a los pies de una cama. Boca abajo su frente tocando la alfombra. Hilos de plata y marfil esparcidos en el piso. De su nariz mana sangre. Aún está en los brazos de Morfeo. La inconciencia no le deja escuchar la puerta al abrirse. Porque su amo ha llegado, pero ella no oye su saludo…_

— Ya llegué— gritó Leon al entrar a su casa.

Pero nadie contestó. Todas las luces se hallaban apagadas y las cortinas cerradas. El recibidor estaba tal como lo había dejado en la mañana: los cojines desordenados sobre el sofá, el televisor sin desempolvar, en la mesa de centro su taza del café de la madrugada…

"Ilúvënis no limpió la casa. No es que espere que lo haga siempre, pero, es raro que ni siquiera haya recogido la mesa…".

— ¡Ilúvënis! — le llamó Leon subiendo por la escalera.

Revisó la habitación de la joven… Nada. Se dirigió a su propio cuarto y asomó la cabeza. Dentro, la tenue luz que se filtraba por la ventana iluminaba un cuerpo sobre el piso. Leon no creyó que lo que veía fuese verdadero. La alfombra gris tenía un charco color granate que, desde la mañana, había crecido bajo la testa de la joven. Leon se aproximó y se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de Ilúvënis; con delicadeza la tomó entre sus brazos.

Hebras de marfil se habían matizado de rubí. El rostro de ella se encontraba manchado de rojo. Leon apartó unos mechones de cabello ensangrentado de la cara de Ilúvënis. De tal manera: con los ojos cerrados, la respiración débil y el cuerpo completamente lánguido, ella reflejaba la candidez e inocencia propia de una chiquilla.

…_Minuto tras minuto, pero sólo sus latidos cuentan los segundos__, Inconciencia, el letargo, desesperación, deseos y tristeza… Todo al mismo tiempo en dos almas; se sienten unidas, pero un abismo las separa: Crianza, valores, antivalores, dones, raza… Cada diferencia un muro. Y el más grande: la estirpe._

_Ella ha asesinado a sus hermanos Aulladores. ¿Por qué? No lo sabe, tal vez para ganar._

_Él ha exterminado bestias y aberraciones de la "ciencia". ¿Por qué? Para salvar a otros y a sí mismo._

_Ella es vagabunda. No tiene rumbo, sólo huye de su padre y de su pasado. Ha aprendido a tener metas, pero en el fondo sabe que muchas son pura utopía._

_Él sabe lo que quiere, sabe cómo lograrlo. Ayudar a los demás es lo que desea._

_Y ahora aquí, juntos, él derrama lágrimas por ella…_

Las lágrimas de Leon se mezclaban con la sangre de Ilúvënis. Él no quería llorar, tenía que ser fuerte. Sin embargo, así como no pudo contener el llanto cuando su hija murió, tampoco ahora podía.

— Ilúvënis, despierta— hablaba él y le palpaba el rostro en busca de la herida, la cual ya no existía, había dejado de brotar sangre de su nariz.

En su sueño, la joven era envuelta por sombras que le susurraban cosas que no comprendía. Ella quería despertar. Al final sus parpados se comenzaron a separar, revelando frente a ella el rostro siempre cálido de su amo Leon, sólo que ahora estaba cubierto de lágrimas.

— ¿No te has ido aún a trabajar? Vas a llegar tarde Mi Señor— dijo ingenuamente ella, no dándose cuenta de que llevaba toda la mañana desmallada. La ojiazul no se percataba de que había vuelto a la realidad luego de varias horas. Su mente no reaccionaba—. Amo, ¿por qué lloras?

Leon la seguía teniendo entre sus brazos. Al escuchar esa pregunta la estrechó más y otra lágrima rodó por su mejilla. La Aulladora al enfocar la vista en su amo lo notó muy triste. Quiso enjugarle las lágrimas pero sólo consiguió manchar de sangre el rostro de Leon. Ella vio el líquido escarlata en sus propias manos y preguntó qué había pasado pues al despertar olvidó momentáneamente su sueño.

— No lo sé. Cuando llegué te encontré aquí. Creí que algo te había pasado…

— Estoy bien, no me duela nada. Sólo que— "tuve una visión" —… Leon, yo…— intentaba explicar ella ya que de pronto recordó todo.

Iba a contarle sobre aquel lugar de la isla, de las muestras de Las Plagas y preguntarle si tal vez hubieran sobrevivido a la explosión. Sin embargo, Leon ya no le permitió hablar.

.-.

/.-.-.-. Leon's POV .-.-.-./

Se me comenzó a hacer un nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba hablar. Tenía que decirle que la quería, que sentía por ella más que un simple cariño. Pero no podía hacerlo, además, no encontraba palabras. Así que dejé a mi corazón guiarme.

Ilúvënis iba a decir algo, pero para eso no me llamó _Amo_ ni _Señor_, me dijo Leon, como pocas veces lo hacía. Fue cuando no soporté más. Acerqué su rostro al mío ahogando sus palabras en mi boca. A pesar de su rostro empapado en sangre sentí una profunda necesidad de besarla.

Antes siempre la consideré como a una niña, hasta ese día. Pero luego empecé a fijarme más en ella que en su vida. En que tenía ojos bonitos, buen cuerpo, que era leal…

Por eso la besé, creo yo. Y me deleité probando esos dulces labios hasta que recordé que debía respirar para poder vivir.

/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-/

.-.

/.-.-.-. Ilúvënis' POV .-.-.-./

Toda mi vida había vagabundeado y nunca tuve tiempo de hacer vida social. Ese era mi primer beso, a mí tierna edad. Leon fue dulce pero apasionado. Bah, yo no tengo punto de comparación. Pero sí sé que me gustó; aún así, tenía miedo.

Mientras nuestros labios permanecieron unidos pensé en muchas cosas. Él era mayor que yo casi por diez años, llevaba un estilo de vida completamente diferente al mío, tenía experiencia con mujeres y, lo más relevante, era humano. Yo no lo despreciaba por su raza y él tampoco a mí por la mía, sin embargo, siempre seriamos distintos.

/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./

.-.

Tantos prejuicios por parte de la albina. Y aun así, quien rompió el beso fue Leon por la nimiedad de respirar.

"Besada por un humano. Qué bueno que no le tengo respeto a mi padre, de lo contrario estaría muy avergonzada."

"Tal vez no hice bien en besarla, me dejé llevar. Pero ya está hecho. ¡Hey! Además, su sonrisa me dice que lo disfrutó."

Sí, a ambos les maravilló ese momento. Pero ella tuvo que matar el romanticismo al recordar ese detallito sobre Las Plagas.

.-.-.-.

.-. 5:00 PM, Delphi, planta 7-.

Leon sentado en un sofá de piel, en su cara se lee con mayúsculas la palabra "tedio", tatuado en su brazo: "aburrimiento". También Ilúvënis se encontraba ahí. Su rostro lavado impecable.

— ¿Qué hay en ese lugar? —preguntó un hombre de blanco a ella.

Leon hizo una mueca de fastidio pues era la octava vez que escuchaba esa pregunta. Ilúvënis respiró resignada. De su cuello colgaba una gran etiqueta: "quítenme a este humano de encima" señalaba en tinta fluorescente.

— Le he repetido una decena de veces— contestó al fin ella—: Plagas, hay Plagas.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — cuestionó el hombre de blanco.

El rubio y la albina intercambiaron miradas. "Quinta vez que te pregunta cómo lo sabes" pensó él."Quinta vez que me dan ganas de arrancarle la cabeza" pensaba ella.

Llevaban unas dos horas en Delphi, una y media de interrogatorio. Ella contestaba las mismas preguntas que, se suponía, eran repetidas para asegurar la veracidad de la declaración.

— Escúchame— habló ella notablemente irritada—, hay decenas de Plagas aún en la isla. Sé dónde pueden estar. Lo único que quiero es ayudar, pero si me tienen aquí respondiendo las mismas absurdas preguntas no puedo hacer nada.

En ese momento y antes de que Ilúvënis se encolerizara (más), a la habitación entró Chris, quien había sido llamado.

— Perdona, Leon. Estaba ocupado— se disculpó Redfield por su tardanza—. Ya te puedes ir, German— le dijo al hombre de blanco.

— Sí, señor— y salió de ahí.

— ¿Vienes a hacerme más preguntas? — dijo la albina a Chris.

Él esbozó una sonrisa, luego regresó a la misma expresión fría.

— No, no. El encargado de eso es German. Yo vengo a otras cosas. Como por ejemplo a decirles que ninguna persona ha entrado ya a la isla y es muy posible que nadie vuelva a entrar.

— ¿Por qué?... Esas Plagas no pueden quedarse ahí— señaló Leon.

— Tú lo sabes, Leon. Yo odio tanto como tú toda esa estúpida burocracia que a veces Delphi acepta. Me refiero a que van a hacer las cosas con orden, por eso nadie debe entrar a la isla. Ya se han asegurado de que en la aldea no quede nada. Ahora van con el castillo de Salazar. Lo van a derrumbar y no quieren ni ver los cimientos. Pero es un trabajo muy duro. Hay agentes y maquinaria las 24 horas, todos están listos por si encuentran algo. Debido a eso no han comenzado con la isla, la van a hundir en el mar y mientras tanto nadie está autorizado para entrar…

— ¿Qué? — interrumpió Ilúvënis incrédula.

— Así es. El pueblo está ahora hecho cenizas, lo bombardearon con napalm hace varios días. Lo mismo va a pasar en los escombros del castillo cuando terminen de derrumbarlo. Y la isla… Para Delphi es más beneficioso hundirla. Se borraría todo rastro de los experimentos y, sobre todo, del lugar. No nos conviene el pánico y que la gente se entere, a nadie nos beneficiaría ver eso en los noticieros.

La albina no podía creerlo, no quería. El único lugar que en el pasado había podido considerar su hogar sería tragado por el mar. En el acto su mirada se tornó triste y apagada. Leon lo notó de inmediato.

— A veces hay que ser tajantes o tomar medidas drásticas— explicó el rubio a su sierva—. Delphi no puede arriesgarse, tiene que deshacerse de ese tipo de cosas… por seguridad. ¿Puedes entenderlo?

Ella asintió suavemente. Luego, Leon le pidió que saliera un momento para hablar con Chris en privado. Ilúvënis obedeció y se fue de la habitación algo cabizbaja.

— Es una tontería. Si no van a destruirla aún, ¿por qué nadie puede entrar? — preguntó Leon.

—Por simple y estúpida burocracia. Todos esos hombres de traje a la cabeza de Delphi tienen miedo. Temen que las cosas se salgan de control porque no confían en muchos de los agentes. Entonces usan las reglas de la empresa para protegerse y proteger sus intereses. ¡Maldición! No digo que esté mal destruir la isla, pero, si algo bueno pudiéramos sacar de ella sería una muestra de Plaga.

— Y lo haremos.

— Aunque la decisión de cuarentena no es definitiva, no creo que haya mucho en lo que yo pueda ayudar — se sinceró Chris.

— Convence a los empresarios, muchos te deben favores. Yo sé que eso está dentro de tus posibilidades.

— Leon, ¿qué pretendes?

— Que manden a alguien a recuperar esas Plagas.

— Te mandarían a ti.

— Lo sé— asintió Leon dibujando una tenue sonrisa en su rostro.

.-.-.-.

.-. Al día siguiente .-.

Leon se hallaba en su oficina, esperaba a Chris para que le diera noticias. Alrededor de las 11, Redfield se presentó. Arrojó sobre el escritorio del rubio 4 boletos de avión e igual número de gafetes.

— Irás en un vuelo comercial así que hay que guardar las apariencias— declaró Chris—. El avión sale hoy a las 5PM, sé puntal. Cuando llegues a Europa un helicóptero te llevará lo más cerca permitido de la isla, a las costas de España no muy cerca del castillo. Busca el campamento de Delphi, ellos te darán armas y una lancha, sólo muéstrales el gafete. La misión estará autorizada para la tarde de hoy así que no habrá ningún problema.

— ¿Para que tantos boletos?

— Por si acaso llegas a perder alguno— bromeó Chris—. Alguien te acompañará.

— Ilúvënis— adivinó Leon.

— Exacto. Dice saber dónde están Las Plagas, por eso irá contigo

El hermano de Claire se despidió y se preparaba a salir cuando…

— Chris…— le llamó Leon antes de que alcanzara a salir— Siguen sobrando boletos.

— Oh, sí… Llévate a mi hermana y a Steve.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dos por uno? ¿No estaban castigados? — inquirió el rubio.

— Diles que lo consideren como un receso, o mejor llamémosle _práctica de campo_, a Claire le alegrará salir, lo sé. Pero cuando vuelvan van a limpiar todos los baños de la planta 3… a diario.

— ¿Limpiar retretes les va a formar carácter?

— Depende de a qué baño entren ; )

.-.-.-.

.-. En el aeropuerto de una ciudad vecina .-.

A las 4 con 30 minutos un cuarteto muy singular estaba por abordar un avión con destino a Europa: Un muchacho con un gran corazón y buena voluntad en el que una ambiciosa compañía experimentó hacía años; un hombre joven que para su edad ya era divorciado y había pasado por situaciones en extremo trágicas y difíciles; una chica que sufrió mucho para encontrar a su hermano y aún más para poder estar con él; y una joven que sencillamente no era humana.

Los 4 viajaban ligeros, no era muy necesario mucho equipaje. Se sentaron el siguiente orden: Steve, Claire, Leon, Ilúvënis. De esa forma (y beneficiando a Claire) la albina no se sentaría junto al pelirrojo.

A la hermana del Chris no le agradaba la amistad entre Steve e Ilúvënis, pero ya se había acostumbrado a tratarla. Además, creía en Steve cuando le decía: "Sólo es mi amiga". Aún así, no hacía daño que se sentaran separados. Más valía prevenir.

.-.

Luego de despegar el avión y de ganar altura, Ilúvënis no paraba de decir o pensar la misma frase: _Los Aulladores no estamos hechos para volar_. Al mirar por la ventanilla ponía los ojos en blanco y se le revolvía el estómago, al pensar en que estaban a miles y miles de metros de la tierra se le revolvía el estómago, al probar la comida o las bebidas que les ofrecía la azafata se le revolvía el estómago… En fin, prefirió recargarse en Leon y dormir un rato (al menos intentarlo). El rubio sonrió para sus adentros al sentir a Ilúvënis apoyar la cabeza contra su brazo. Ahora disfrutaba más de esos inocentes contactos con ella. No habían vuelto a besarse, pero en ocasiones se miraban y simplemente sonreían, sin palabras de por medio.

.-.

Varias horas de vuelo hasta llegar a Europa. Steve y Claire iban envueltos en una amena plática, la albina dormida y Leon sumido en sus pensamientos. Después de bajar del avión se dirigieron a donde los esperaba el helicóptero.

Ilúvënis (quien todavía continuaba mareada) al ver la aeronave y sus aspas girando, pensó: _Los Aulladores no estamos hechos para volar. Los Aulladores no estamos hechos para volar. Los Aulladores no…_

.-,-.-.

CONTINUARÁ…

.-.-.-.

**Galdor C.**


	12. Desolación

**Disclaimer**.- El concepto y personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, sólo la trama y algunos personajes originales de este fic me pertenecen.

Que lo disfruten, mis queridos lectores…

.-.

"**El Amo y su Sierva"**

Por: **Galdor C**iryatan

Capítulo **12.- Desolación**

.-.-.-.

/.-.-.-. Ilúvënis' POV .-.-.-./

Luego de dos terribles vuelos, uno en avión y otro en helicóptero, me convencí obstinadamente de algo: Los Aulladores no estamos hechos para volar.

En fin, logré sobrevivir. Posterior a que nuestros pies tocaran tierra firme caminamos varios kilómetros. Se suponía íbamos en dirección a un campamento con agentes de Delphi. Avanzamos cerca de 20 minutos para cuando el cielo se llenó de nubes grises. Luego comenzó a caer una lluvia ligera, nada con lo que no pudiéramos. Mi Amo caminaba al frente, digamos que era el _guía_. Tras de él iban Steve y esa chica castaña, Claire. Por alguna razón mi marcha se volvió más lenta, y es que mi ánimo comenzó a decaer. Varias semanas, meses de no ver la isla, de no aspirar el salado aroma del mar que la rodeaba, de no escuchar el ruido que hacían mis pies al andar por las escaleras oxidadas ni sentir los dedos de Osmund en mi cabello cuando me decía que no me preocupara por algo.

Yo no olvidé ninguno de esos detalles de la isla, por eso me entristecí. Tenía muy presente cada imagen, pero, ¿qué pasaría cuando llegáramos y viera mi hogar hecho cenizas por las explosiones? Pero aún, ¿cómo me iba a sentir el día en que la hundieran y los restos de Osmund pasaran a manos de Poseidón? Entre más lo pensaba, más me quedaba atrás, menos sentía la lluvia en mi rostro y más abajo se iba mi ánimo. Steve dejó de caminar un momento y cuando nos emparejamos continuó avanzando.

— Ten— me tendió su chamarra—. Hace frío.

Era verdad, la temperatura descendía. Incluso ya no era una simple llovizna, se convirtió en un aguacero y yo no lo había notado. Tomé la chamarra sólo por no desairarlo y me la puse sobre los hombros.

— ¿No deberías habérsela dado a ella? —le pregunté.

— ¿A quién? ¿A Claire?... Ella está bien. Leon ya le dio su chaqueta.

Otra verdad de la que yo no me había percatado. ¿Tan ausente me encontraba? La respuesta definitiva era _sí_. Llegando al extremo de notarlo Steve.

— ¿Estás bien? Te ves…afligida.

"Literalmente mi hogar se hundirá, se perderá entre el coral. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú?" Tuve ganas de responderle. Pero mejor preferí mentir: — Es sólo el clima. No me gusta.

No pareció que mi respuesta le convenciera del todo, mas calló. Pero, oigan, ¿Quién que fuese normal no se deprimiría con el paisaje por el que pasábamos? A mi parecer, cualquier humano promedio lo haría. La oscuridad de la noche sólo era rota por algún relámpago en la lejanía; el cierzo iba en nuestra contra y dificultaba el paso; el bosque, a medida que avanzábamos se hacía más denso; y la lobreguez del lugar no era antídoto para los corazones apesadumbrados.

— Cuéntame de tu raza. El otro día me dijiste que lo harías— habló Steve, parecía querer sacar conversación.

— Ya te lo había comentado. Soy una Aulladora.

— Pero dime más.

Bien, tiempo de echar más lodo a mi pueblo. — Pues… los hermanos de mi raza son muy metódicos, también son guerreros. En donde yo vivía siempre se estaban organizando batallas contra otras aldeas. Aunque primero había negociaciones pues mi padre era muy diplomático. Él era el que _nos_ gobernaba. Regía con puño de hierro y todo lo que decía debía cumplirse. Se decía de mente abierta, pero sólo para lo que le convenía…

Seguí hablándole de mi pueblo largo rato. No eran cosas muy agradables, siempre intentando denigrar a mi padre. "Un clavo saca a otro clavo", Como yo me encontraba triste, ¿qué mejor que desquitarme atentando contra la imagen de mi padre? Y ya de paso también le conté a Steve acerca de mi hermano.

— Mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeño— comentó él— y mi padre no volvió a casarse, así que fui hijo único. Siempre quise un hermano, alguien para no estar solo cuando mi padre trabajara o se encontrara fuera.

— Créeme, esa no probablemente no hubiera sido una solución. Yo tenía a mi hermano pero siempre estuve sola. Gabriel y yo nunca congeniamos, sólo de pequeños. Sin embargo, él tenía gran potencial como guerrero y nuestro padre nos separó al darse cuenta de ello. Ambos se hicieron muy unidos, todo el tiempo estaban juntos. Gabriel era su orgullo, el primogénito y varón. Y yo… Siempre me hacía a un lado, sólo cuando deseaba algo me llamaba a su morada, me sentaba junto al fuego y me daba alimento. Tan diplomático como era me decía lo que quería; si yo no aceptaba ya habría otros métodos— "el fuete o la cadena, la tortura psicológica o la droga" pensé—. Así eran las cosas en mi familia. Tú eres muy afortunado, tienes recuerdos gratos de la tuya.

En eso estábamos cuando, al salir a un enorme claro, un reflector nos iluminó. Unos 500 metros al frente se divisaba el campamento de Delphi. Y en la distancia, envuelto en entre las sombras, ruinas del castillo de Salazar.

/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./

.-.

La luz del reflector siguió dándoles de lleno en el rostro. No tardó mucho para cuando dos jeeps color vino llegaran a la escena. De cada uno bajaron 2 hombres armados que exigían a Leon que se identificara. Al acabar las "presentaciones" se dirigieron al campamento. Todo el lugar, incluyendo la periferia del castillo, se encontraba bordeado por trincheras, algunos tramos de cerca electrificada, puestos de vigilancia y reflectores a intervalos de 200 m. El campamento era custodiado las 24 horas por agentes y perros entrenados.

Los jeeps llegaron a un puesto de vigilancia. El agente que conducía bajó la ventanilla del auto para intercambiar palabras con el vigilante. En este jeep iban Ilúvënis y Leon. La albina miró hacia fuera por la ventana, la lluvia caía sobre un pastor alemán atado a una correa y sujeto por uno de tantos agentes. El animal (entiéndase perro) percibió ligeramente el olor de la Aulladora e instantáneamente gruñó. Ella no prestó demasiada atención. Al cerrarse la ventanilla y echar a andar el vehiculo, el perro gimió y se escondió tras el agente a su cargo. El pastor alemán temblaba de miedo, por malos recuerdos en su pequeña mente.

— Tranquilo, Rico— dijo el hombre a su fiel compañero, luego miró su reloj—. Pronto acabará nuestro turno. Nos merecemos descansar.

.-.

.-.-.-.Flash back.-.-.-.

Rico's POV.-. (N. de A: Sí, señoras. Sí, señores. Esto es nada más y nada menos que el POV de Rico, el pastor alemán [además de un flash back. Les parecerá absurdo a ustedes, pero en mi retorcida concepción de las cosas considero esto como un elemento enriquecedor a la trama de este capítulo. Léanlo y no me den de tomatazos)

_Cielo claro, pero atmósfera pesada… con humedad. Lloverá. __Olfateo… alguien viene, un Hombre. Me sacan, vamos a dar una ronda. Atado camino a su lado… Siempre piden que cuide… que rastree… que busque… todo lo que sea malo. Caminamos. Huelo algo. Nos topamos con otro Hombre, va vestido igual al que me lleva… Nubes aparecen en el cielo… Mi nariz siente algo raro. Apariencias. El segundo Hombre se viste como tal, pero huele diferente… Se nos acerca. Ambos hablan, los oigo… También se escucha como un Hombre. El olfato me dice que no es… Huele a lobo…_

_El lobo falso… es engañoso… miente… embauca… estafa… El lobo no soporta las correas porque se cree noble… __No lo es. El lobo es malo. En la noche sus ojos brillan como fuego, a veces también de día, y consumen las almas del Hombre… Él tiende la mano al que no es apócrifo. Temo que le haga daño. Muerdo su brazo. Su camisa se desgarra pero apenas toco su piel… Me han entrenado para eso… Jalan de mi correa. ¿He sido malo? Sólo quería protegerlo… Libero su brazo. Me gritan. Sí he sido malo. Me regañan, todo es culpa del lobo falso… Pero el Hombre es flexible, no me castiga. Nos retiramos… y el lobo queda ahí. Giro la cabeza para mirarlo… sus ojos brillan… ámbar y rubí…_

.-.-.-.Fin del flash back .-.-.-.

.-.

_Ahora es tarde, llueve mucho. Oscuridad. Un auto rompe la sombra, llega al puesto de vigilancia… De dentro un olor. Veo ojos azules, como el cielo claro__… Una Mujer. Le gruño, huele como el lobo… O los trata o es de ellos. De cualquier forma es mala… Pero callo, no quiero ser regañado. Ella se marcha en el vehiculo… Qué bueno… No más lobos…_

/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./

Cuando Leon y compañía entraron en el campamento ya había alguien esperándolos, una mujer de nombre Jill. Al bajar de los jeeps ella los recibió.

— Jill, qué sorpresa. Decían que estabas en India en una misión de campo— habló Leon.

— Así era, pero me trasfirieron para que supervisara todo esto— dijo ella sonriendo—. Vengan que la lluvia arrecia. Vamos por sus armas.

Jill portaba un impermeable gris con el logotipo de Delphi; debajo, el uniforme negro de la compañía. Ella era una mujer joven, atractiva e inteligente. Tenía un rango alto (aunque una estatura media); al pasar junto a Ilúvënis ambas se veían de la misma altura. En fin, Jill los condujo a través del campamento hacia una tienda para darles armas. En el trayecto los explicaba…

— Tenemos 5 generadores eléctricos en el campamento. Uno para los reflectores, otro para las cercas electrificadas, el tercero para la energía de las tiendas, luces, radios… uno más para usos variados y un quinto que es de emergencia. También hay lanzamisiles en todo el perímetro; el espacio aéreo aquí está completamente restringido. Lo único que tiene autorización para sobrevolar al castillo son dos helicópteros de la compañía. Hacen una ronda cada dos horas.

"Los helicópteros no pueden llevarlos a la isla, son normas. Pero es muy importante que si tienen muchos problemas se comuniquen. Sólo en caso de que alguno resultara herido de gravedad o que la lancha que les será proporcionada sea destruida, un helicóptero ira a recogerlos. Pero espero que todo salga bien y que nada de eso ocurra.

— Ya verás que así será.

Llegaron a una tienda, la cual estaba destinada a comunicaciones y donde también los equiparían como era debido. Todos entraron y se resguardaron de la lluvia, excepto Ilúvënis. Ella, casi en el umbral de la puerta, se giró para mirar hacia a afuera. Algo extraño había.

Entre la oscuridad, 10 metros al frente, un hombre con la manga de la camisa desgarrada sonreía. Sus ojos brillaban granate. Un relámpago cruzó el cielo e iluminó la figura de aquél. Ilúvënis lo miró extrañada, no le reconocía después de tantos años. Ella entró ya sin prestarle atención e importancia a ese hombre.

Pero él sí sabía quién era la joven, la conocía bien. "Ya te encontramos, Ilúvënis… Embajadora Blanca de los Ríos Escarlata, pronto no volverás a huir…"

.-.-.-.

Estaban preparados, armados propiamente. Claire, Leon y Steve, cada uno con una pistola. La castaña portaba, además, una metralleta; Leon, un par de granadas y un rifle de mira telescópica; Steve, una ametralladora Thomson. Allende, todos llevaban radios, un cuchillo no precisamente para mantequilla, y otras cosas (entiéndase algunos tipos de explosivos). Ilúvënis únicamente llevaba la fe en su amo (no existía ninguna autorización para facilitarle armamento ya que no tenía entrenamiento).

Tuvieron que esperar alrededor de una hora para que la lluvia se calmara, tiempo que aprovecharon en descansar. Pero finalmente se marchaban. Jill los despidió y les deseó suerte. Steve titubeó antes de subir al bote. Claire, a sus espaldas, le tocó el hombre.

— Steve…

— Estoy bien, sólo son malos recuerdos.

"Su cabello moviéndose en el agua, sus gritos antes de morir… Mi madre se ahogó cuando yo era un niño pero aún lo recuerdo" pensaba el pelirrojo.

.-.-.-.

A lo largo de todo el camino Steve se mantuvo en extremo callado. Para nada le agradaba el agua, tenía horribles memorias de ella. Le causaba cierto miedo a pesar de saber nadar.

En el trayecto, quienes más hablaron fueron Leon e Ilúvënis.

— Una vez me dijiste que habías peleado con los campesinos por… salvar a Saddler. ¿Lo recuerdas? — preguntó el rubio. Quien por cierto conducía.

— Sí, así fue, frente a la iglesia.

— Siempre tuve la duda, ¿te transformaste?

La albina respondió con un asentimiento. Como "humana" no hubiera podido contra ellos, pero como Aulladora…

— ¿Puedes controlarlo a voluntad? — se inmiscuyó Claire.

— A veces. En esa ocasión sí lo hice, fue por Osmund.

— Por lo que me has dicho sé que apreciabas mucho a Saddler, pero nunca te he preguntado por qué— se sinceró Leon.

— Pues…— Ilúvënis lo pensó un momento— Lord Saddler… Lo llegué a ver como el padre que siempre tuve pero que nunca me quiso; el Aullador que alguna vez me llamó _su hija_, sólo es mi progenitor. Osmund, en cambio, cuidaba de mí.

— Alguna vez pensé en preguntártelo, pero no sabía cómo reaccionarías…

— Pero eres Mi Amo, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

— Justo hacia allá iba. ¿Por qué me elegiste como tu amo? No hay razones. Ilúvënis, no tienes que ser sierva para siempre, puedes ser libre y hacer tu propia vida.

Claire vio que la plática no le era de incumbencia y se giró hacia Steve para platicar con él.

— Derrotaste a Osmund cuando era mi amo, así que le fallé como sierva. Ahora tengo que redimir mi error contigo, protegerte y ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.

— No lo tomes a mal, pero me puedo cuidar solo. Además, tú eres joven y tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz. Deberías…no sé… estudiar, hacer más amistades; buscar algo que ocupe tu tiempo, no sólo estar en la casa todo el día. Quiero que tengas la vida que te mereces, que te valgas por ti misma.

"Al oírte es como si me liberaras... Siempre me he valido por mí misma, así que no habrá gran diferencia si estoy sola o en tu casa, pero prefiero estar contigo".

— Estoy bien así. Tengo una obligación contigo y la cumpliré por el resto de mis días.

— Ilúvënis— suspiró Leon.

.-.

.-.-.-. Del otro lado del Atlántico .-.-.-.

En el edificio de Acteck se preparaban para recibir a un nuevo integrante en la _feliz familia_.

Una hoja blanca tamaño carta yacía sobre un escritorio. En la parte de arriba se leía en negritas el asunto: "**Traslado**", y debajo:

.-.-.-.

..Nombre: _Wesker, Albert_.

..Tez: _Blanca._

..Estatura: _1.83 m_

..Peso: _84.37 Kg._

..Fecha de nacimiento: _1960_

..Compañía anterior: _Delphi_

..Rango al que pertenecía: - -

..Puesto que ocupaba: - -

..Motivos del traslado: _El individuo será reubicado en Acteck para una mejor rehabilitación e integración a la sociedad_…

.-.-.-.

Puras patrañas. Ese documento (ya firmado y sellado) era por la influencia de Ada. Ella había conseguido la muestra de sangre de Ilúvënis y, a cambio, Acteck hacía ese favor para Wesker.

.-.-.-.

.-. De vuelta en Europa .-.

Claire, Steve, Ilúvënis y Leon se encontraron con un paisaje terrible al llegar a la isla. _Desolado, todo está… desolado_ fue lo primero en abordar la mente de la albina. Cualquier construcción había caído, por doquier se podían encontrar cenizas, rocas yacían sobre lo que eran caminos o escaleras, gran parte de las cuevas estaban derruidas…

"Desolación… queda muy poco de mi hogar". Si Leon hubiera escuchado a Ilúvënis decir eso, la regañaría. Le diría que dejara de pensar en el pasado y pusiera más atención a su futuro y a su presente. Pero ¿cómo no sufrir por tu pasado teniendo sus ruinas frente a ti? ¿Cómo no olvidarte del mañana si no existe lo único bonito del ayer mas que en tu mente? El llanto pugnaba por emerger de la Aulladora, sin embargo, ella ya se había venido preparando. No lloraría. Porque, al menos, los buenos recuerdos los conservaba en su memoria y perdurarían por siempre.

Comenzaron a caminar por la isla. La albina se detuvo para orientarse al reconocer algunas ruinas. Pero luego sus sentidos se fijaron en el olor a quemado y sal; en la sensación de sus pies que, aun calzados, sentían la textura de la ceniza. Luego, las lágrimas volvieron a agolparse en sus párpados. Leon le pasó un brazo por los hombros de forma disimulada. Ella se acercó más a su cuerpo y después se limpió las lágrimas.

— Es por acá— señaló la albina y echó a andar.

.-.

A lo largo del trayecto Ilúvënis se mantuvo mayormente callada. No enfrentar más problemas que caminos bloqueados. Obviamente no tuvieron ningún encuentro puesto que todo en la isla había muerto. Nada sobrevivió a las explosiones… nada…

Leon llevaba enfundada una Glock; igual Claire con su Tac Nine en la cual, por cierto, permanecían intactos sus siete tiros.

— ¿Qué es eso? — dijo Steve señalando algo plateado debajo de unos escombros.

Ilúvënis titubeó. — Es… Creo que es mío.

Leon se aproximó hasta las tablas medio quemadas y los hierros doblados y sacó algo: gris brillante en partes; y en otras, negro a causa del hollín.

— ¿Te pertenece? — le dijo Leon.

— Lord Saddler me la dio para que pudiera revisar los sistemas de seguridad.

Era una laptop. Ilúvënis la tomó de las manos del rubio y la puso luego en el piso. Se arrodilló frente a ella y le pasó una mano por la parte superior para limpiarla; sus dedos quedaron azabache en contraste con su piel. La abrió e intentó encenderla, pero la pantalla permaneció negra (y no, no era por la ceniza). Ilúvënis suspiró, "Ya no hacen estas cosas como antes". Steve se acercó a ella poniéndose a su lado e, imprevisiblemente, le dio un manotazo a la laptop haciéndola encender.

— Siempre funciona así con la mía.

— ¬¬u — "Y creí que en mi pueblo eran bárbaros".

La albina tecleó la contraseña. Como fondo, en la pantalla, había un ser fantástico, una criatura de la mitología europea: una banshea. Sin prestarle atención Ilúvënis abrió varias carpetas en busca de un mapa de la isla.

— Aquí estamos nosotros— señaló en la pantalla al encontrarlo—. Aquí debe estar la escalera— tocó otro punto de la imagen.

— Andando. Falta muy poco— habló Leon.

Reanudaron su caminata. La albina cargó con su laptop; al poco rato Steve le preguntó: — ¿Qué más traes ahí?

— Videos de las cámaras. Así vi a Leon por vez primera. Por eso cuando nos encontramos en Delphi yo ya lo conocía, al menos en el aspecto físico… ¡Es ahí! — se interrumpió a sí misma Ilúvënis apuntando hacia unas ruinas. Debajo de algunas vigas de acero chamuscadas y dobladas se hallaba una puerta de metal.

— Debe tener cerradura— dijo la joven sierva—. Pero espero que las explosiones la hayan aflojado porque no tengo una idea de dónde podrá estar la llave.

— No hay problema— habló Claire animadamente. Acto seguido: sacó su metralleta y comenzó a disparar contra la puerta a menos de 9 metros de distancia.

"Le diría que no desperdiciara así las balas pero aquí no hay más en que gastarlas" pensó Leon.

De pronto, un ruido metálico hizo a Claire cesar. La puerta comenzó a tambalearse y calló hacia atrás. Al entrar bajaron por una primera escalera relativamente corta, 10 metros únicamente; pero se encontraba en un estado deplorable lo cual dificultaba el avance. Después llegaron a un cuarto de 3 por 3 donde reinaba la oscuridad. Ese cuarto llevaba a otra escalera. De ahí en delante no existiría más que la monotonía de bajar 1024 escalones hasta llegar al fondo. El lugar estaba envuelto en penumbras y tuvieron que sacar lámparas pues no veían más allá de sus narices. Los escalones eran sumamente reducidos; la escalera en caracol, empinada, retorcida y oxidada.

— Estén alertas, no quiero que caigan— les dijo Leon. Él iba a tras, delante suyo Ilúvënis, luego Claire y Steve hasta el frente.

Bajaron y bajaron y no llegaban a ninguna parte. De cuando en cuando Leon miraba hacia abajo e iluminaba con su linterna, pero ni aún así conseguía ver el fondo, tal vez por la tremenda oscuridad o la lejanía de éste. Todos estaban desesperados de no llegar, sólo descendían en una espiral interminable de metal oxidado. Un par de veces tuvieron que detenerse pues los rechinidos de la escalera daban la impresión de que ésta caería (factor que ayudó a hacerles el trayecto todavía mas tenso y tedioso).

Para colmo de males Steve se tropezó (sólo que en el escalón #1014, pero ellos no lo sabían). El pelirrojo ya iba muy fastidiado por lo cual no prestaba atención a donde pisaba. Ahí estaba él en el escalón 1013, y al bajar su pie al 1014 un charco de agua le hizo resbalar.

— ¡Steve! ¡Rayos! ¡Esto no es competencia para ver quién llega primero! — le gritó Leon cuando lo vio caer escalera abajo.

Los tres se apresuraron, mas no tuvieron que correr mucho ya que Steve sólo había caído 10 escalones. Lo hallaron boca abajo en el piso. Claire se puso de rodillas junto a él y lo ayudó a levantarse.

— Steve, ¿estás bien? — le hablaba ella muy preocupada.

El muchacho asintió. —Creo que no tengo nada roto— se palpó el torso y los brazos. Luego le dirigió una amplia sonrisa a Claire. Viendo que sólo había sido el susto, Ilúvënis y Leon se pusieron a buscar alguna fuente se luz que les ayudara a ver mejor.

"Me pregunto: ¿Aquí abajo habrá un apagador?".

Leon iluminaba una gran pared de roca, encontró unos cables y los siguió con la luz de su linterna. Dio con un switch en amarillo y negro y bajó la palanca. Una luz blanca proveniente de varias lámparas en los muros iluminó todo el lugar, el cual era como una cueva. Era enorme y estaba lleno de maquinaria, estantes, computadoras, jaulas, cadenas, mesas… Al fondo de la cueva se observaba una gran vitrina, y en su interior: Las Plagas.

— Ahí están— señaló Leon caminando hacia el lugar, el resto le siguió.

Pero existía un dato que ellos ignoraban, una idea que había logrado escapar a su pensamiento: el hecho de que tal vez sí quedaba _algo_ vivo en la isla. Y ese _algo_ los escuchó bajar las escaleras, oyó a Steve caer por ellas así como percibió el sonido de los pies de Leon aproximándosele. Porque ese _algo_ dependía del sonido y le molestó que lo perturbaran. El rubio agente caminaba, sin saberlo, hacia una criatura enfurecida.

.-.

/.-. Claire's POV .-./

Todo iba de maravilla (exceptuando el rasponcito en la frente de Steve). Prono cumpliríamos la misión. Leon divisó Las Plagas detrás de un escaparate y caminábamos hacia ellas cuando algo derribó un estante sobre él. Parecía un hombre, pero era más alto y corpulento, sus brazos terminaban en dos enormes garras de metal. Tiró al piso a Leon al aventarle el estante. Al caer él su rifle salió volando 6 metros más allá. Leon se arrastró hacia atrás y quedó bajo una mesa de madera. El atacante le siguió caminando de forma torpe y al tropezar con la mesa la hizo pedazos con sus garras.

— ¡Garrador! ¡Todos en silencio! — nos gritaba mientras salía del otro lado del mueble (aún arrastrándose) y le disparaba toda la carga de Glock en la cara deforme a su agresor. Éste gruñó y retrocedió a trompicones cubriéndose el rostro. Todos nos quedamos en silencio.

El garrador empezó a caminar errante, tal parecía que buscando al intruso…a nosotros. Yo había escuchado por parte de Leon ciertas cosas sobre esas criaturas: eran ciegas, se guiaban por el sonido, la Plaga que tenían se ubicaba en su espalda y afrontarlas cara a cara era estúpido. Así que cuando Leon gritó _¡Garrador!_ , lo que hice fue jalar a Steve, taparle la boca y quedamos contra la pared al lado de una jaula. En esa posición, si le disparábamos al garrador, los barrotes serían una defensa.

Leon gateaba sigilosamente hacia su rifle pasando a escaso metro y medio del garrador. Ilúvënis se había quedado parada, casi estática en medio de la cueva. Tendría demasiado miedo para moverse o sabría bien que no debía hacer ruido, no lo sé.

De pronto noté que sólo un sonido rompía el silencio: una gotera. Caía agua cerca de la escalera, de una lámpara en la pared. En realidad la gotera venía de más arriba, pero el agua se acumulaba en el foco para luego caer cerca del último escalón. Sin embargo eso no llamó la atención del garrador, sino el hecho de que la lámpara estallara en pedazos al hacer corto. Comenzó a correr con dirección a la escalera atraído por el sonido. Sin darse cuenta pasó muy cerca de Ilúvënis pero sólo al llegar a su verdadero objetivo descargó sus garras contra el metal y destruyó nuestra única salida.

Yo había leído el testimonio de Ilúvënis antes de partir a la misión. En él decía que ella desconocía la ubicación de un elevador que bajaba al lugar de Las Plagas. Lo que se traducía en que debíamos acabar con el garrador y luego buscar el ascensor.

/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-/

.-.

/.-. Ilúvënis' POV .-./

Acabar con el garrador y luego buscar el ascensor, esas eran ahora las prioridades. Sería absurdo intentar regresar por la escalera. Los escalones ya no existían, estaban destrozados; y la base era ahora más frágil que antes.

Leon recuperó del suelo el arma que el garrador le hizo tirar. Apuntó a su espalda cuando terminó de desquitarse con la escalera. Yo me quité de en medio para no estorbar, hacia la pared opuesta de donde estaban Claire y Steve. Leon disparó dos veces, el garrador casi cayó de bruces. De la Plaga en su espalda salió un líquido purulento de color amarillo. Pero el garrador se incorporó pronto y echó a correr arremetiendo contra Mi Señor. Pero él fue muy hábil y esquivó el ataque.

El garrador se detuvo antes de llegar al extremo de la cueva, donde estaban Las Plagas. Permaneció así, dándonos la espalda a todos con sublime indiferencia. Mi Amo se preparó para dispararle de nueva cuenta, al igual Claire, pero el ingenio de Osmund nos tomó por sorpresa.

La Plaga en su espalda comenzó a retorcerse y a escurrir algo que no merecía siquiera ser llamado _pus_. La carne bubosa, infestada de llagas, se agrietó. Así, en La Plaga comenzó a crecer una protuberancia hinchada, algo pútrido que se convirtió en una gran esfera amarilla: un ojo. Éste se abrió y miró a Mi Señor. Y tal como creció de La Plaga, en un parpadeo se fue. El garrador se giró rápidamente sobre sus talones y embistió a Leon. Él pudo esquivarlo, mas no así dispararle a La Plaga. De nuevo el ojo volvió a salir, esta vez enfocó a Steve y a Claire. El garrador corrió hacia ellos pero para eso le dio la espalda a Leon; él le disparó haciéndolo tambalearse y caer en plena carrera. Cayó boca abajo y permaneció quieto un momento, sin embargo, seguía vivo.

Claire y Steve se aproximaron bañando en ráfagas el cuerpo de la creación de Osmund, específicamente su espalda. Gastaron todo un parque e infectado y Plaga seguían retorciéndose.

— Háganse a un lado— les dijo Mi Señor preparando una granda incendiaria. La arrojó sobre el garrador y éste gruñó cuando el fuego empezó a consumirlo. Las llamas abrazaban su cuerpo preparándolo para el infierno. Pero ¿cómo íbamos a saber nosotros que él se negaba a irse?

Ya lo dábamos por cadáver. Estábamos discutiendo la cuestión del ascensor y luego iniciamos su búsqueda. Debía haber una puerta, una roca falsa, algo. Mi Amo Leon buscaba detrás de los estantes pero…

El garrador no había muerto. Digamos que como el fénix se levantó de las cenizas, sólo que partes de su cuerpo continuaban ardiendo. En una carrera sin sentido avanzó a grandes trancos agitando las garras. Uno de esos zarpazos asestó en el costado de Leon quien, por azares del cruel destino, se había atravesado en la carrera del garrador. Mi Amo fue arrojado a tres metros de ahí y su cuerpo chocó contra una pared.

Nada más me importó, perdí conciencia de todo. Me acerqué a Leon y me fui de bruces junto a él. No podía creerlo… de su costado manaba sangre sin cesar. El piso se llenaba de un rojo intenso como mis ojos de lágrimas. Levanté la despedazada camisa de Leon y encontré profundas heridas. Luego me dirigí a su rostro, lo tomé entre mis manos.

— Leon, háblame. Sé que tú puedes con esto.

Sus párpados apenas se abrieron mostrando un poco del verde grisáceo de sus ojos, un color que a cada segundo se marchitaba. Su respiración se debilitaba y empezó a toser.

— Ilú…Ilúvënis… Si no salgo de esto…

— Leon, saldrás de esto, vas a estar bien.

Le acaricié el rostro. Luego volvió a toser, esta vez con sangre. Con una mano se agarró el costado en mueca de dolor y con la otra tomó mi muñeca y la aferró.

— Tengo huesos rotos— declaró con voz amarga—, tal vez también hemorragia interna… ¡Cof, cof!... No voy a estar bien, eso es seguro… Yo sólo…quería traerte aquí para que vieras la isla…por última vez… Yo quería que te dieras cuenta de… ¡Cof!... Que la vieras así y supieras que ya no era tu hogar… Porque tu lugar era ahora conmigo… Pero…

— Leon, no me dejes sola. No te vayas.

— Prométeme que vas a ser feliz...aunque yo no esté. Dime que vas a hacer… ¡Cof, cof!... tu propia vida…que ya no serás sierva y…

— No, Leon, no. Tú eres Mi Amo y vas a seguir aquí.

— No es así— su voz se apagaba—. Sólo toma esto como mi último deseo… o como tu última orden… Te libero…ya no soy tu amo.

Él ya no podía hablar más. Tosía sangre de forma abundante. Los latidos de su corazón depauperaban en fuerza. No me quedaba nada qué hacer. Sólo llorar. Cedí al llanto mientras le rogaba que no se fuera, que no me dejara sola.

Ya no tenía nada. No me quedaba algo remotamente bueno en mi existir. La vida de Leon se esfumaba frente a mí. Incluso me había liberado. ¿Qué más quedaba?

Cerca de mí, Steve y Claire gritaban, no sé si entre ellos o a mí. ¿Qué importaba? Sus voces sólo eran ecos deformes en la distancia, murmullos que no entendía.

_Desolación, no hay más. ¿Por qué el destino se empeña en hacerme infeliz?_

/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-/

.-.-.-.

CONTINUARÁ…

.-.-.-.

Galdor Ciryatan


	13. Sirena Varada

**Disclaimer**.- El concepto y personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, sólo la trama de este fic me pertenece pero con ello no persigo fines de lucro.

Nota.- "Sirena Varada" pertenece a los Héroes del Silencio.

Que lo disfruten, mis queridos lectores…

.-.

"**El Amo y su Sierva"**

Por: **Galdor C**iryatan

Capítulo **13.- Sirena Varada**

.-.

_Y Me He Enredado Siempre  
Entre Algas,  
Maraña Contra Los Dedos.  
Cierras La Madeja  
Con El Fastidio Del Destino,  
Y El Mordisco Lo Dan Otros;  
Encías Ensangrentadas,  
Miradas De Criminales,  
A Grandes Rasgos,  
Podrías Ser Tú._

.-.

/.-.Steve's POV.-./

Luego de que el garrador atacara a Leon y lo arrojara contra una pared, corrió enfurecido por todo el lugar. Parte de su cuerpo estaba en llamas lo que provocó que varios objetos de madera también ardieran. Claire lanzó una ráfaga muy certera hacia sus pies y lo hizo caer. Yo le vacié todas las balas que traía de la ametralladora Thomson hasta que dejó de moverse.

Cuando me giré para ver cómo estaba Leon, algo me oprimió el pecho… Seguía en el piso y sangraba en demasía. A su lado se encontraba Ilúvënis llorándole. Le rogaba por que no se fuera, le decía que no quería estar sola.

.-.

_Echar El Ancla A Babor  
Y De Un Extremo La Argolla  
Y Del Otro Tu Corazón.  
Mientras Tanto, Te Sangra.  
Y El Mendigo Siempre A Tu Lado,  
Tu Compañero De Viaje.  
Cuando Las Estrellas Se Apaguen,  
Tarde O Temprano,  
También Vendrás Tú._

.-.

— Ilúvënis— le llamé, pero no reaccionaba— ¡Ilúvënis! Hay que encontrar la salida.

Elle estaba ida llorándole a su amo. Sin embargo, Leon aún no moría. Claire lo había revisado, tenía pulso. Ella pidió apoyo por radio, teníamos a un hombre herido de gravedad y el helicóptero nos recogería de inmediato. Pero, ¿y el elevador? Debíamos encontrarlo. ¡Pues quién carajos esconde un ascensor! Para colmo, las lámparas empezaron a estallar y las chispas iniciaron más incendios. Íbamos a rostizarnos como pollos.

Mientras Claire trataba las heridas de Leon (o al menos lo intentaba), yo comencé a buscar el susodicho elevador. Uno de los estantes que se quemaba se partió en dos revelando tras de sí una gran puerta metálica.

— ¡Claire! ¡Allá! — le señalé.

Después de todo no estábamos encerrados y ya no nos rostizaríamos como pollos.

.-.

_Duerme Un Poco Más,  
Los Párpados No Aguantan Ya,  
Luego Están Las Decepciones  
Cuando El Cierzo No Parece  
Perdonar.  
Sirena, Vuelve Al Mar,  
Varada Por La Realidad.  
Sufrir Alucinaciones  
Cuando El Cielo No Parece  
Escuchar._

.-.

— ¡Está cerrada, Steve!... ¡Maldición! No se abre— vociferó Claire.

Habíamos quitado los restos del estante en llamas e intentamos abrir las puertas. Pero no tenía botones, palancas, nada. Sólo eran dos placas de metal pegadas a la pared que no podíamos separar. Claire se tiró de rodillas en el piso, impotente al reconocer que estábamos encerrados.

— Cuidado con las brasas. Claire, levántate. ¡Claire!

No se puso de pie. Las brasas empezaron a carcomer las rodillas de su pantalón pero ella sólo alzó la vista hacia Ilúvënis.

— ¡Ella! —la señaló Claire—. ¡Ella puede abrir la puerta!

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡Si se transforma puede sacarnos de aquí!

Rápidamente fui junto a Ilúvënis. La zarandeé y le grité. — ¡Ilúvënis! Tienes que ayudarnos a salir de aquí.

Pero ella no me prestaba atención. Repetía los mismo una y otra vez: _Leon, no te vallas… no me dejes, por favor…_ De nuevo la tomé de los hombros y la sacudí. Claire se acercó a revisar el pulso de Leon.

— Sigue vivo— declaró—. Tiene el pulso débil pero sigue vivo... Leon, no te des por vencido— habló en voz baja.

Claire notó que Ilúvënis continuaba ida, entonces la tomó del cuello de su ropa y la levantó.

— ¡¿Ves esa puerta de metal?! ¿Eh? ¡Necesitamos que la abras para que Leon pueda salvarse! — Nada, ninguna reacción. Claire le dio una bofetada y la dejó caer— Es inútil… ¡Debería haber otra forma de salir!

Ilívënis cayó sobre el charco de sangre que había manado de Leon. La herida, Claire ya la había vendado, sin embargo, no dejaba de sangrar pues era profunda. Pero Leon tenía posibilidades. Con fe y esperanza todo se podía… pero con mucha.

Y yo tenía fe en que Ilúvënis nos ayudaría a salir de ahí. Le tomé el rostro y la obligué a mirarme.

— Por favor, escúchame. Tienes que hacer esto por Leon, él no ha muerto. Vamos, yo creo en ti, por favor…

Sólo por un segundo sus pupilas parecieron enfocarme, sin embargo, volvió a agachar la mirada.

.-.

_Dedicarte Un Sueño,  
Cerrar Los Ojos  
Y Sentir Oscuridad Inmensa,  
Entregado A Una Luz,  
Como Un Laberinto De Incertidumbre.  
Esquivas La Pesadilla.  
Y Sobrevolar El Cansancio  
Y En Un Instante,  
En Tierra Otra Vez._

.-.

/.-.Ilúvënis' POV.-./

Lo siguiente que Steve pudo oír de mí fue un sonido gutural. Como el gruñido de un diablo pero más áspero y pausado, era el tambor de guerra de los Aulladores. Algo que salía de mi garganta quebrando la encajonada realidad de mi mente. La raza a la que pertenezco emergía cual las garras en mis manos. Y como muchas otras veces, un dolor en el pecho me atacó. Ahora sí, definitivamente perdería conciencia de casi todo. ¿Querían que abriera la puerta de metal? Pues lo haría. Eso era lo único presente en mi pensamiento; aunque tuviera que romperme los dedos, dislocarme los hombros y que se me zafaran las patas de lugar, lo haría.

Un fuerte sentido de obstinación me inundó. Allende, mi masa muscular se duplicó al transformarme. Me salieron las típicas garras de mi raza en las manos, me crecieron las orejas, me apareció cola y una melena nívea de hirsuto pelaje. Mis ropas se desgarraron, se hicieron completamente jirones al convertirme al estado más fiero de un Aullador.

Cargué hacia la puerta corriendo entre lo que creí eran brasas ardiendo… Oh, pero ¿qué importancia tenía ya? Embestí la puerta con el hombro derecho repetidas veces; me apoyaba en las patas traseras para tener más impulso. Aunque al final debí apuntar algo en mi "Lista de cosas para recordar de Ilúvënis": _Puerta no se abre hacia delante. Tratar otro método_.

Tan adolorido me quedó el hombro que cojeaba. Pero no me iba a rendir. Miré la puerta: Dos simples placas de metal. ¿La cuestión? Separarlas. ¿El método? Aún indefinido. Pero lo encontraría.

Caminé desesperadamente en círculos frente a la puerta cual tigre en jaula de circo, intentando pensar. Sin embargo, la parte de mí que no era Aulladora ya me había abandonado. Sólo me quedaba la fuerza bruta. Me senté frente a la puerta sobre los cuartos traseros. Levanté las manos, ahora garras, y las dirigía hacia el metal intentando clavarlas. Hice fuerza para separar las dos placas que simbolizaban un obstáculo. Por la fricción, un hórrido chillido se dejó escuchar. Creí oír a Claire gritar causa del agudo sonido… Bah, otra nimiedad. Realicé otro intento colocando mis garras en la comisura de las placas. De nuevo un chirrido más que reventaría los tímpanos de cualquiera. Logré dejar varias marcas en el metal, no así abrir las puertas. Un tercer intento y mis esfuerzos dieron resultado como por tres centímetros.

Repentinamente noté que la temperatura había subido. El lugar parecía un sauna. Ignoré el calor, o al menos quise hacerlo, pero, ¿qué pasa cuando tienes una capa de grasa de 7 cm. y llevas sobre ti un peluche blanco gigante con orejas, cola y todo? Pues no se puede pasar por alto el calor. Aún así volví a mi entretenida labor, pero para cuando menos lo esperaba apareció Steve, traía una barra de metal sacada de Dios sabe dónde y comenzó a hacer palanca en la puerta. Se le agradecía el gesto, mas el niño no es muy fuerte (aunque da de sí).

Por fin logramos abrir la puerta lo suficiente para pasar. Luego llegó Claire cargando a Leon, pero la pobre chica no podía sola y Steve tuvo que ayudarla. Dentro había un pasillo de 5 metros de largo y al término de éste: el ascensor. Y yo… ¡Rayos! Todo se hacía más nítido, me encontraba más conciente. Estaba volviendo a ser "humana". Ya sólo quería tumbarme en el piso y dormir, dejar que el letargo me tomara entre sus brazos… //

.-.

_El Miedo A Traspasar La Frontera  
De Los Nombres,  
Como Un Extraño.  
Dibuja La Espiral De La Derrota  
Y Oscurece Tantos Halagos,  
Sol, En La Memoria Que Se Va..._

.-.

Ilúvënis se tambaleaba al caminar por el pasillo, topaba con la pared y cojeaba. Claire y Steve no la podía ayudar. 1°, porque sería como tratar de ayudar a caminar a un oso polar. 2°, porque ya estaban muy ocupados cargando el desfallecido cuerpo de Leon.

— Ilúvënis, camina. Pronto saldremos de aquí. Ánimo— le decía Steve.

En cuanto entró al elevador, la joven Aulladora se dejó caer. Cerró sus ojos y la transformación se desvaneció en el acto.

.-.

_Y Duerme Un Poco Más,  
Los Párpados No Aguantan Ya,  
Luego Están Las Decepciones  
Cuando El Cierzo No Parece  
Perdonar.  
Sirena, Vuelve Al Mar,  
Varada Por La Realidad.  
Sufrir Alucinaciones  
Cuando El Cielo No Parece  
Escuchar._

.-.

.-.-.-.

CONTINUARÁ…

.-.-.-.

Gracias por leer.


	14. Ebre

Disclaimer: -**Resident Evil** es propiedad de Capcom. -**Werewolf** es propiedad de White Wolf Games. -**Ilúvënis** es mi personaje original. -Con esta historia no persigo fines de lucro.

Que lo disfruten…

.-.

"**El Amo y su Sierva"**

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPITULO 14.-** Ebre**

.-.

Varias semanas pasaron y un mayor número de dilemas. Incluyendo el hecho de que isla y Plagas ya se encontraban en el fondo del mar.

Leon se había estado debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte. La primera semana fue crítica. Lo tuvieron en cuidados intensivos ahí mismo en España. Pero gradualmente mejoró y lo pudieron trasladar a Estados Unidos. Durante todo ese tiempo en Europa, Claire, Steve e Ilúvënis estuvieron con él. La recuperación de Leon fue lenta pero ellos no perdieron la fe… Bueno, sólo Steve y Claire no perdieron la esperanza. De la albina no podía decirse lo mismo… Su moral se había hecho pedazos, ahora estaba callada como nunca, ya jamás sonreía, su futuro le resultaba incierto y a cada día sus ánimos depauperaban. "¿Será acaso que a todos los que me quieren les pasan cosas malas?" se decía.

En ocasiones, aún en España, pensaba que sería mejor irse lejos. Los demás no tenían que sufrir por causas ajenas; era culpa de ella, de nadie más, lo que le había pasado a Leon. Si hubiera mantenido su boca cerrada nadie abría ido a la isla, y garrador y Plagas se hubieran hundido en santa paz sin causar daño. Pero era entonces que se ponía a pensar en Leon y algo le decía que tenía que estar a su lado para cuando se recuperara. Por eso regresó a América cuando lo transfirieron… sólo por él.

.-.-.-.

Un día domingo daban de alta a Leon, Ilúvënis y compañía iban a ir por él a Delphi. La albina tenía mucho de no estar ahí y algo le causaba cierto temor o angustia, no era posible definirlo, se trataba únicamente de un presentimiento.

Al llegar a Delphi se encontraron a un hombre cerca de la entrada. Sus profundos ojos negros se clavaron en Ilúvënis. Ella le dirigió una mirada de _muérete, no estoy de humor_ a pesar de no conocerlo… o más bien, de no reconocerlo. El hombre sonrió cínicamente y la miró alejarse, entonces pensó: "Ilúvënis. No nos niegues, no rechaces a tu estirpe". De nuevo sonrió y después de marchó.

.-.-.-. Flash back .-.-.-.

Ese mismo hombre de ojos negros, cabello oscuro rojizo y piel morena, caminaba a trancos por una aldea. Su expresión fría se mantenía inmutable ante le inhóspito clima de la región. Una ligera nevada y un gélido viento le pegaban de lleno en el rostro. Sus pies se hundían en la nieve. Su cabello erizado se movía gracioso por su andar y por el clima.

Subió las escaleras de una enorme cabaña y se sacudió la nieve de sus ropas, luego entró. A su arribo los ahí presentes le reverenciaron…excepto uno. Un hombre mayor muy parecido al él se encontraba sentado en una gran silla de madera.

— Oh, mi adorado hijo. Qué alegría que estés de vuelta— le dijo el mayor.

— Padre— y se arrodilló frente a él—. Te traigo buenas noticias.

— ¿La has encontrado ya? — preguntó él con un tono siempre cortés.

— Así es, padre. La he visto en España, pero parece que pronto se marcharía a América. Estaba ahí con unos humanos. Sé a qué parte de América irán. Dime cuándo quieres que me marche.

El hombre que estaba sentado suspiró. Miró a su alrededor como queriendo encontrar respuesta, observó a través de las ventanas a su pueblo y luego se puso de pie, también su hijo. Ambos salieron en silencio.

Padre e hijo eran sumamente parecidos: morenos, altos, de cabello oscuro, ojos penetrantes, voz grave y expresión una tanto seria a ratos. Aún así, tenían sus diferencias: El padre, de nombre Alex, era un poco más alto; su cabello era más largo y ya presentaba algunas canas a causa de la edad, llevaba dos trenzas, una en cada sien; el hijo tenía manos más callosas, en su cuerpo había un gran número de cicatrices, su pelo era corto y acostumbraba peinarlo (o despeinarlo) en una cresta.

— Iré contigo a América. Vamos a traer a Ebre a casa, por su bien y por el nuestro así será— habló por fin Alex.

— Padre, no te quiero cuestionar, pero, ¿estás seguro?

— Son cosas que como líder tengo que hacer…

.-.-.-. Fin del flash back .-.-.-.

.-.

Steve, Ilúvënis, Claire y, para variar un poco, Chris, entraron a los sótanos de Delphi. Bajaron a la planta 6, donde Leon se encontraba. Claire lo recibió con un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla; Steve, únicamente el abrazo. Chris ya lo había visto en el día así que de su parte sólo obtuvo un apretón de manos por pura cortesía.

Ilúvënis permanecía en el umbral de la puerta no sabiendo qué hacer. Leon la miró y le sonrió con toda sinceridad. Él conservaba la calidez de siempre en su rostro, además de la cicatriz que Krauser le había echo. Pero ahora tendría otra en su costado, causa del ataque del garrador, una marca de por vida. Sus costillas rotas sanaron pero el rastro de la herida se quedaría siempre. Sin embargo, Leon sería fuerte y se sobrepondría. Por eso conservaba la sonrisa.

Ilúvënis lo miraba y no alcanzaba a comprender los motivos de su alegría. Estaba vivo, sí. Pero ¿si las cosas hubieran resultado de otra forma? La Aulladora era de una fe frágil, se quebraba con facilidad. Debido a eso había estado muy triste sin Leon. Él le inspiraba esperanza en que tal vez sí podían ser felices juntos. Y es que ella sola no sabía si eso podría ser posible. Cosas malas le pasaban a los que la apreciaban. Quería estar con Leon, pero ¿sería eso lo mejor para él?

"Y ahora está Leon de nuevo frente a mí. De pie y sonriendo. Pareciera que espera algo de mí. Yo no me muevo, sólo lo miro y siento que en mi cabeza las ideas se ordenan. Da un pasa hacía acá… Ya no aguanto más…"

Todo volviose más nítido a ojos de la albina. Si quería estar con Leon por lo menos debía intentarlo. ¿Y qué si el destino tenía la última palabra? Si tu hado va a realizarse, ¿por qué no elegir el camino? Inevitablemente llegarás a él. E Ilúvënis escogió que por más patético, insoportable o cruel que fuese su destino, trataría y lucharía para que el trayecto fuera memorable.

Leon quería que ella se convirtiera en alguien feliz. Entonces la albina comenzaría por fabricarse buenos momentos para tener excelentes recuerdos. Ella pronunció el nombre del rubio en un suspiro y caminó hacia él con paso firme. Lo contempló a los ojos por un segundo para tener presente su imagen cuando lo besara. Las palabras se hubieran quedado cortas, siempre es mejor un acto que demuestre cómo es la realidad. Es fácil hablar mucho, decir _te quiero_ sin meditarlo ni pensar las consecuencias, pero un acto, un echo presente, verídico, algo frente a tus ojos no lo puedes negar. Y es que un beso, considerando de quién viene, no sólo es carnal y efímero.

Leon vio cómo ella abría sus brazos para rodearlo del cuello. Lo siguiente que sintió… un dulce sabor en su boca. Ahora sí, hablemos de gente impulsiva. Ilúvënis unió sus labios con los del agente porque era la única forma en la que en ese momento podía pensar para demostrarle que le importaba. Una frase bonita… ella no era de ese tipo. Cartas… no había tiempo. Palabras… podían juzgarse como vacías. Un beso y ya. La expresión que afloró de ella de la mejor manera que pudo… Sinceramente.

Se fundieron en aquella tierna expresión carnal de cariño por todos conocida, pero por pocos apreciada. El valor de un beso que proviene de una mujer que no sonríe a menudo… no hay que pasarlo por alto. Y es que con todas sus dudas, con su poca fe, y su suerte poco favorecedora, Ilúvënis aún tenía la valía de demostrarle cariño a alguien; porque ese alguien había pasado por tanto en su vida y podía sonreír, era que la albina se daba valor. Leon era un ejemplo de excelente persona, un hombre por el que valía la pena tratar de alegrarse y luchar.

El agente abrazó por la cintura a la Aulladora para atraer sus cuerpos. Los ahí presentes desviaron la mirada de la escena. De inmediato Chris se disculpó para retirarse, se le unieron su hermana y su (¿Por qué no?) futuro cuñado. Leon se despidió sin soltar a la albina. Ella yacía recargada en su pecho e iguáleme abrazándolo. Al quedar solos en la habitación se miraron largo rato. Ahora sí las palabras podían salir y ambos escucharían al otro con la entera convicción de que cada frase era completamente verdad.

Ilúvënis habló: — Quiero estar contigo. No me importa si mi destino es vagar siempre y sola o si es ser sierva. Quiero darme la oportunidad de permanecer a tu lado porque creo que vales la pena. Ya no deseo pensar más en mi pasado, en mi padre, en la isla. Mi hogar será aquí contigo.

— No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso. Te creo porque yo también quiero estar contigo, mi albina…

.-.-.-.

.-. Lejos de ahí, en Acteck .-.

— Ilúvënis Tinúviel— decía un hombre frente a la pantalla de un ordenador.

Junto a él estaba una mujer muy atractiva. Ella miró la computadora y sonrió, fijó su vista en la imagen junto al texto. — Es ella— aseguró.

El hombre comenzó a leer partes del texto. Hablaba acerca de experimentos realizados por la compañía Umbrella en una de las instalaciones europeas tiempo atrás.

— ¿Cree que con esto tengamos oportunidad, señorita?

— Por algo hay que empezar— contestó ella colocándose unas gafas y tomando el teléfono que había en el escritorio. Después de marcar un número y de unas cuantas palabras, ella volvió a sonreír y colgó: — Voy por ella…

Y salió de ahí.

.-.-.-.

.-. Delphi, planta baja, en la salida .-.

Una pareja caminaba tomada de la mano. Él era más alto, de cabello claro, vestía pantalón negro y zapatos-tenis. Ella era muy hermosa; delgada, ojos azules, cabello largo y piel blanca; traía puesta una falda larga (hasta los tobillos) pero con una abertura que le llegaba a medio muslo, también una blusa con los hombros descubiertos; no traía maquillaje ni joyas, pero ella no necesitaba nada de eso. Con una mirada… Y es que era preciosa, por lo menos a los ojos de Leon y con eso bastaba.

Ambos caminaban sin prisa, iban rumbo a su hogar para comenzar uno de tantos días que pasarían juntos… En el recibidor de Delphi se encontraron con Claire y Steve, los jóvenes quisieron acompañarlos. Leon les propuso ir a algún restauran. Claire dijo que era buena idea, así podrían celebrar que Leon ya estaba dado de alta. Acordaron pues ir a comer todos juntos. Sin embargo, no pudieron salir siquiera de Delphi ya que en la puerta alguien los esperaba. Era Jill.

Debido a que el castillo de Salazar y la isla ya habían sido destruidos, Jill volvió a Delphi. No tenía ninguna misión de campo, por lo que permanecía en las instalaciones de esa ciudad.

—Leon, me temo que no pueden salir— habló ella causando sorpresa en el rubio.

— ¿Algo pasó?

— Pues… no lo sé. Buscan a Ilúvënis. Hace rato unos hombres llegaron, no sé cómo o con qué autorización pero ahora están en la planta dos de los sótanos. Algo buscan con Ilúvënis.

— Vamos para allá.

Leon e Ilúvënis empezaron a caminar hacia el elevador. Él no tenía por qué huir, era valiente y sabía afrontar los problemas.

— Suerte— habló Jill.

— Nosotros los acompañamos— les dijo Steve.

.-.

Los cuatro bajaron al piso dos. Ilúvënis se encontraba un poco preocupada, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Todos (o la mayoría) de los pasillos de las plantas de la 1 a la 4, estaban vacíos. Era domingo y no había cadetes. El vacío del lugar tensaba a la Aulladora.

En la habitación en la que iban a entrar se hallaban 7 hombres. Uno de los cuales era el presiente de la nación. Los otros seis venían de muy lejos, desde Europa, concretamente de Rusia. Eran hombres pulcros, bien presentables y elegantes. Cuatro de ellos vestían de traje gris, zapatos negros y gafas oscuras. Otro llevaba un traje y lentes negros, además de corbata guinda. Su expresión de serenidad y temple hacían acto de presencia. El último era su hijo; él traía ropa un tanto diferente (de no ser por coincidir en las gafas): camisa blanca de seda, un reloj de plata, jeans y tenis caros; lucía engreído a todas luces.

Al entrar Leon, el presidente se aproximó a saludarlo. — Esto está mal— le murmuró por lo bajo. El rubio no comprendió aquello, sólo puedo actuar normal y ser observador. Claire y Steve también entraron y saludaron a los ahí presentes con un gesto. Pero Ilúvënis… Oh, Ilúvënis u.u … Bueno, ya sabemos que la Aulladora es y siempre ha sido _el negrito en el arroz_. Es decir, ella no entró, no saludó, no actuó para nada 'normal'. Permaneció de pie en el pasillo de afuera mirando al interior de la habitación. Estaba estática, sin mover un músculo. Se le veía sorprendida además. Sus labios parecían querer separarse y gritar algo innombrable, pero no lo hacían.

Frente a Ilúvënis, cruzando el umbral de la puerta, se hallaba un hombre de traje negro y su hijo. Aquel hombre joven de camisa blanca, le sonrió a la albina por tercera ocasión; pues era él al que Rico había atacado, era él quien se encontraron a la entrada de Delphi al llegar y ahora de nuevo esbozaba una gran sonrisa. No obstante, Ilúvënis no fijaba su mirada en él sino en su padre. Aquel de traje negro, corbata guinda y mirada seria, observaba a la albina y viceversa. No importando cuántos años pasaran ella jamás olvidaría el rostro de ese hombre; tan pacifico, tan diplomático, tan sereno…tan falso.

— A…Al— Ilúvënis comenzó a tartamudear.

El hombre de negro la miró y sonrió exclusivamente para sus adentros. Caminó hasta ella…

.-.

/.-. Leon's POV .-./

Si hubiera tenido una idea de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, no le hubiera dejado acercársele a Ilúvënis. Ese tipo alto y moreno caminó con pasos lentos hacia ella. Ilúvënis no se movía, sólo lo miraba con sus dulces ojos llenos de sorpresa; sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Él extendió sus brazos y…la abrazó, cuestión que puso tensos todos los músculos de ella, era muy notorio. Y luego una palabra salió de los labios de Ilúvënis; tan sencilla y simple, sólo dos sílabas; pero que en ese contexto, devastaba y hacía que por la espina un escalofrío pasara.

— Padre…— le llamó ella a ese hombre. Pero su voz no tenía cariño; era un murmullo involuntario originado por su sorpresa y su incredulidad.

— Ebre, mi querida Ebre. No tienes un idea de cuán regocijante es haberte encontrado. Hija mía, ahora podremos volver a Rusia y de nuevo seremos la familia que tanto te quiere— habló él todavía sin soltarla pero sin ser correspondido.

Todo eso era una gran mentira, yo lo sabía por lo que me había contado ella de su padre. Fue por lo que no me pude contener más; ese hombre no tenía derecho a hablar de esa forma ni a tocar a Ilúvënis.

Me fui contra él para que la soltara. Le jalé el hombro con poca caballerosidad, sin embargo, él era muy fuerte. Logré mi objetivo, pero en cuanto se giró agarró mi mano y dobló mi brazo con una facilidad increíble. Entonces, la bomba estalló…

— ¡¡Padre, suéltalo!!! ¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño! — le gritó Ilúvënis regresando de su incredulidad y en tono de cólera.

El hombre me soltó casi de inmediato, mas de su rostro no se borraba esa expresión de temple, prácticamente indiferencia. Se acomodó las gafas y se desarrugó el traje, se volvió hacia Ilúvënis y le puso las manos en los hombros.

— Hija, no tienes por qué preocuparte de este humano. No pretendía lastimarlo…

— ¡Quítame las manos de encima, Alex! — le interrumpió a su progenitor.

— No la toque— agregué yo de inmediato sosteniéndole la mirada.

— Qué lástima, yo creía que en América eran más hospitalarios— dijo él en fingida molestia—. Pero ya veo cuán equivocado me encontraba— suspiró—. Ebre, ¿qué ha pasado contigo? Te ha hecho daño este país… Ya ni siquiera saludas a tu hermano.

— ¿Mi… mi hermano?

Yo estaba a punto de golpear en el rostro a ese tipo. Me parecía tan…_dos caras_ era la expresión correcta. Yo creía en Ilú, ella me había descrito a su padre, era despiadado y no tenía remordimientos; por eso el verlo ahí tan cortés, me hacía pensar que eso era sólo apariencia.

En ese momento hizo _gala_ de presencia un joven de jeans; por su sonrisa hipócrita y su apariencia física pensé en que tal vez también era hijo del tal Alex.

— Hermanita, cómo has crecido— se dirigió a Ilúvënis.

Así era…

— Gabriel, ¿en verdad eres tú?... Estás tan cambiado.

La mirada de mi albina volvió a tornarse confusa y sorprendida; la fijó en ese joven alto y moreno, su medio hermano. Él se le acercó sin dejar de sonreírle.

— Eres tú la que ahora es diferente— de improvisto su expresión cambió violentamente a una de notorio enfado—. Me das…vergüenza. No puedo creer que sirvas a un simple humano siendo lo que eres— habló despectivamente contra mí.

— Gabriel…— fue lo único que Ilúvënis atinó a decir, a suspirar. Cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza. Pero su expresión comenzó a endurecerse… Se estaba enojando. Apretó los puños y los dientes. Sin embargo, antes de que cualquier cosa sucediera (entiéndase que ella golpeara a su hermano o que yo mismo lo hiciera pues también estaba enfadado), Steve irrumpió en la conversación.

— ¡No entiendo nada de esto! ¿Es que acaso ustedes son su familia? ¡Y cómo creen que pueden llegar así nada más y decirle a Ilúvënis que vienen por ella! ¡¡Eso no es justo!! Ella es una buena persona, es mi amiga; no tienen derecho a alejarla de nosotros, no tienen derecho a aparecer aquí después de tantos años. ¡¿Me entendieron bien?!

Steve dijo…gritó tantas cosas que estaban correctas y que ya rondaban mi cabeza. No obstante, tal muestra de libertad de expresión enfureció al hermano de Ilúvënis. Éste arrugó la nariz y giró la cabeza hacia Steve, lo miró un rato y murmuró unas cosas. Luego se puso frente a él y le habló en un tono de lo más arrogante.

— No te atrevas a respirar el mismo aire que yo, no pises el suelo que yo he tocado, no me mires, no bebas el agua de la lluvia que ha caído sobre mí, no me hables jamás como acabas de hacerlo. Tengo el poder para ponerle fin a tu insignificante existencia y lo haré si tu presencia me llega a molestar—. Vaya manera de amenazar a un muchacho, pero Steve no se dejó amedrentar por palabras. Al instante le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Gabriel, haciendo que sus lentes volaran. Aún así, el moreno continuaba con esa ira inmutable.

— Estás haciendo tantos meritos para que te mande con tus padres.

Cada palabra dicha por Gabriel sonó inexplicablemente aterradora; la frase salió de su boca de manera pausada y densa atravesando los oídos de los ahí presentes. ¿Era sólo una expresión? ¿O Gabriel sabría que los padres de Steve estaban muertos? De cualquier forma, a mi cadete le dio por agachar la vista. Pero Gabriel no le permitió escapar a sus ojos. Le levantó la barbilla con gran brusquedad y le obligó a mirarle. En los ojos del hermano de Ilúvënis algo se hizo notar…un profundo odio, una gran furia; y estos comenzaron a brillar como el fuego. El aire se ponía denso… Tanto enojo en un solo lugar…no era bueno.

Pero Ilúvënis sabía que debía actuar. Al empezar a fulgurar la mirada de Gabriel, Steve quedó pasmado con aquel brillo espeluznante. Pero antes de que algo peor pasara, Ilúvënis se interpuso entre ambos y empujó a Gabriel poniéndole sus dos delgadas manos en el pecho: por su puesto que no consiguió hacer que su hermano retrocediera gran cosa.

— Steve, no lo mires a los ojos— le dijo ella a mi cadete.

— ¿Por qué lo defiendes? ¿Por qué proteges a este…?

— ¡Steve sólo es un niño! — le interrumpió ella. Bueno, no era un gran argumento y tampoco era del todo cierto pero… En fin u.u Ilú sólo buscaba defenderlo.

Ambos hermanos de encararon. La diferencia de estaturas era muy marcada y también la complexión física: Ilúvënis, una jovencita, esbelta y delicada (a ratos), cintura delgada, brazos y piernas largos y finos, menos de 1.70 de altura… No podía compararse con su hermano. Pero aún así le hizo frente pasando por alto todas sus desventajas. Luego vino algo que, en definitiva, yo no esperaba: Para terminar esa pelea entre hermanos…Alex intervino.

— Mis hijos… Ya no riñan más. Estamos frente a personas respetables, y nosotros igual lo somos— Daba asco el inmenso tacto que manejaba.

Gabriel le dio una _escaneada_ de pies a cabeza a Ilúvënis, sonrió cínicamente como era su costumbre y se alejó de ella y de Steve; recogió sus lentes y se los colocó, cubriendo así aquellos ojos centelleantes y llenos de ira. Alex hizo una seña y cuatro de los ahí presentes salieron, los que vestían de gris. Les ordené a mis cadetes que también se fueran, previendo que las cosas iban a ponerse mal, sin embargo, fui desoído con las mejores intenciones de quedarse a apoyar.

Ilúvënis se desplomó en un sillón de la habitación que estaba frente a un escritorio, Steve se sentó a su lado. Gabriel cerró la puerta del cuarto mientras su padre yacía de pie, inmóvil y mirándome; le devolví el gesto. El presidente se sentó en el asiento de piel justo detrás del escritorio, dando la espalda a un librero pegado a la pared. Claire se apoyó en el escritorio cual secretaria coqueta, aunque no era el caso.

— Verá, agente…Kennedy, ¿cierto? — Me preguntó Alex, yo asentí—, mi hija, mi amada Ebre, es mucho más especial de lo que usted cree. Es menester que regrese a casa con nosotros, por eso hemos venido desde tan lejos por ella. Su pueblo la necesita. Será por el bien de los que la quieren el que vuelva a Rusia.

— Oh, ¿sí? No me diga— me mofé.

Yo no iba a permitirle a ese hombre que alejara a Ilúvënis de mi lado. Bien podía estar mintiendo descaradamente. Él no quería a mi albina tanto como yo, estaba seguro. Y aún así, me surgieron dudas: ¿Por qué venía desde Rusia? ... Realmente ¿vendría desde Rusia? ¿Y por qué diablos le llama _Ebre_?

— Présteme atención, también yo tengo mis limites. No soy infinitamente misericordioso ni paciente. He venido aquí por mi hija, y lo quiera o no, tendrá que aceptar eso como una realidad.

— En lo que a mí respecta, usted no es nadie. Ilúvënis se queda conmigo y punto final— hablé con voz terminante y autoritaria como no era mi hábito… Grave equivocación. El tipo no era tan mentiroso, me había dicho ya una verdad… Y su paciencia se agotó con mi comentario.

Alex se fue contra mí. Su brazo extendido me hizo suponer que quería sujetarme del cuello. Pero en definitiva, él era rápido, porque aunque traté de esquivarlo logró asirme de las ropas. Literalmente se había arrojado sobre mí, por lo que creí que iba a tumbarme en el piso y estrangularme…pero me equivoqué. Al sujetarme de la camisa me alzó con una facilidad increíble, sobrehumana. Después me agarró con la otra mano y, tomando impulso, me aventó hacia el escritorio. Claire se quitó de ahí pues era obvio que no podría atraparme y salvarme de la dolorosa caída. Justamente aterricé sobre el mueble de madera que, para mi mala suerte, era MUY resistente. Es más, casi puedo recordar que por poco y un bolígrafo se me entierra en un costado. Sin embargo, mi pésima suerte no acabó ahí…

La gravedad no conforme con eso, y además el impulso, me hicieron caer sobre el escritorio pero también pasarme hasta más allá del borde de éste. Consecuencia: "volé" a la pared del librero y en el trayecto me llevé de encuentro al señor presidente de los Estado Unidos de América. Ambos quedamos en el suelo y varios libros nos cayeron encima.

Me levanté como pude. Estaba algo aturdido pero le ayudé al presidente a ponerse de pie. Sin embargo, al girarme para ver a Alex y reclamarle, vi a Ilúvënis forcejeando con él… Estaba defendiéndome… Pero parecía que su padre no estaba dispuesto a soportarla. Levantó una mano en contra de mi albina y de una feroz bofetada la tiró al piso. Ella quedó boca abajo un rato tocándose la enrojecida mejilla. Yo estaba a punto de irme sobre Alex después de haber salido de un momentáneo estado de sorpresa, pero al escuchar las palabras de Ilú, me detuve.

— Mírate, padre… Parece que ni siquiera sabes lo que eres en realidad. Y creí que era yo la niñita confundida— ella levantó la mirada desafiándolo—. Aquí vistes de corbata y traje… En la aldea usas sólo pieles de animales. ¿Tienes algún problema de identidad?... No voy a regresar con un hombre que no sabe lo que es. Te crees un Morador de Cristal, pero no lo eres. No llegas a eso, no eres nada… Además, aunque la aldea me necesitara, no volvería. Es TU pueblo y si su destino es extinguirse, que así ocurra— Alex hizo el intento de patear a Ilúvënis en el rostro aprovechando la corta distancia. Creí que lo iba a lograr y todos mis músculos se tensaron, pero Ilú rodó por el piso evadiendo el golpe— ¡¡Maldito Danzante de la Espiral Negra, regresa al agujero de donde saliste arrastrándote!!

Cosas muy raras sucedían con la familia de Ilúvënis, pero todavía: ¡con su raza! ¿Qué era eso de los Danzantes de la Espiral Negra? ¿Quién o qué eran los Moradores de Cristal?

Me hubiera gustado tener tiempo para preguntarle todas esas cosas a mi albina, pero no iba a quedarme parado mientras su padre la quería pisar como a una vil cucaracha. Ya para coincidir conmigo, Steve tampoco.

— ¡Déjela en paz! ¡¿Por qué carajo mejor no se larga?! — ese justamente era mi cadete. Aquel de la mala puntería, ese que metía las manos al fuego por los que apreciaba, el que estaba dispuesto a animarte por pésimas que fuesen las cosas… el mismo que Gabriel calló dándole tremendo golpe en el estómago.

— Estamos a mano. Pero a la próxima…— le dijo el moreno a Steve. Él se fue de bruces y se agarró el abdomen, por el dolor seguramente.

— ¡Steve! — Claire se dirigió de inmediato hacia el muchacho. Al pasar junto al hermano de Ilúvënis, le dedicó una mirada de odio— Desgraciado…

Así mismo, yo me encaminé a donde Ilúvënis permanecía en el suelo. Pero no llegué muy lejos. De nuevo, Alex quiso desquitar su furia contra mí, y en esta ocasión estuvo muy cerca. Me sujetó fuertemente del cuello y me levantó como si pesara lo de una pluma. Sus manos empezaron a aplicar fuerza y la respiración se me dificultó de sobremanera. Fue entonces que obtuve mi primera información relevante del padre de Ilúvënis: Era MÁS fuerte que yo; dato irrefutable.

Y me alegré mucho cuando me soltó. Era preferible la ciada de 45 cm al hecho de ser estrangulado.

— ¿Qué demonios es? ¿¿Qué es usted?? — vociferé desde el piso al recuperar un poco el aliento.

— Un Garou— respondió con simplicidad.

— ¿"Garou"? — repetí como autómata.

Alex se arrodilló frente a mí. Sus palabras al responderme resonaron en mi cabeza, sentí su aliento y la repugnante cercanía de su rostro frente al mío. — Somos los soldados de Gaia, sus hijos. Estamos obligados a protegerla y a acabar con todo lo corrupto.

Más preguntas en mi cabeza. ¿Pues con quién rayos estaba tratando? Y aún así, no me sorprendí del todo. He visto tantas cosas en mi vida que creo que me hicieron una mente muy abierta. Encarar a la muerte en múltiples ocasiones nunca fue fácil, y lo que tenía frente a mis ojos era solamente un hombre muy fuerte… Es decir, un 'garou', lo que sea que eso significara. Pero no era un Dios, no era inmortal, era algo de carne y hueso que yo y el resto del mundo podíamos ver y tocar; un ser que por más fuerte que fuera podía ya _no ser_…

Si era eso lo que tenía que hacer para que Ilúvënis y yo pudiéramos permanecer juntos…lo haría. Porque ya me había decidido a que ella fuera feliz, y es que ella planteaba su dicha conmigo. Además, yo ya no deseaba permanecer solo. Me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que significaba Ilú para mí. Y si dos personas quieren estar juntas, ¿qué se los puede impedir? No iba a ser el padre de una de ellas, por su puesto que no, ni ningún otro tercero.

/.-.-.-./

/.-. Ilúvënis' POV .-./

¿Será cierto? ¿Nadie puede separar a dos personas que quieren estar una al lado de la otra? Si la voluntad es fuerte y las ganas de seguir adelante también, pues… Yo no sé de esas cosas. En mi niñez casi nadie me demostró cariño.

Lo que sentía por Leon no lo podía valorar, no había punto de comparación. Sin embargo, yo quería arriesgarme por él; hacer la apuesta más grande de mi vida por el hombre con quien estaba dispuesta a pasar el resto de mis días, aquel que siempre me miraba con una cálida sonrisa, siempre dispuesto a ayudarme.

Por él…por Leon no iba a huir de la sombra de mi pasado. Tenía que demostrar que estaba dispuesta a quedarme y arriesgar; aunque significara enfrentar a quien me hizo siempre sentir miserable y me lastimó… A mi padre.

Una risita nerviosa salió de mi garganta y al instante me levanté del suelo. Y así como mi hermano con su cínico gesto, yo no pude evitar sonreírle descaradamente a mi padre.

— Alex… ¿Recuerdas a mi madre? ¿Recuerdas por qué la mataste?

— ¿Tú qué sabes de eso?... No importa ya. Tu madre era una simple b…

— ¡Mi tía me lo dijo todo! — estallé aún sonriendo ampliamente —¡MATASTE A MI MADRE PORQUE LE TENÍAS MIEDO! ¡Temías que te trajera la muerte y envidiabas su poder! Por eso me usabas… por que soy como ella.

— Guarda silencio, Ebre. Eres una insolente, mentirosa y engreída. No te rogaré más por que vuelvas a Rusia. Ya te di oportunidad, ¿no quieres ayudar a _tu_ pueblo? Bien.

— ¿Te acuerdas aún del grito de mi madre? Seguro que sí. Debe estar gravado en tu mente por cada vez que lo escuchaste rogando que no te lo dedicara a ti.

— No te atrevas— me advirtió previendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Ya era tarde…

Mis uñas, largas de por sí, crecieron y se ensancharon; un espeso pelaje blanco me brotó en toda la piel y me aparecieron mis características orejas; manos y pies se transformaron en anchas y toscas patas; en mi boca, los colmillos se desarrollaron…

Mi ropa quedó inservible y ya estando a cuatro patas me sacudí los jirones de tela del lomo. Alex me miró impasible, pero yo sabía que algo en su interior de removía al verme así. Observé detenidamente al hombre responsable de que mi infancia fuera algo que me doliera recordar. Y entonces algo se encendió dentro de mí… Por así decirlo, la luz verde que me daba el pase y de esa forma dejar atrás el pasado.

Con el hocico entreabierto comencé a emitir un gruñido agudo, casi parecía el maullido de un puma. Y lo dejé ir todo… Saqué desde mi pecho un fino gruñido tan penetrante como mis pulmones me lo permitieron. Era un sonido tan terrible que rayaba con la irrealidad, un grito escalofriante que rasgaba los tímpanos y las sombras. No era esta vez el tambor de guerra de una Aulladora, era el grito de la raza de mi madre emitido por la bestia que era parte de mí.

Alex se estremeció al escucharme. Se tapó los oídos y se encorvó hacia delante. Cesé el gruñido por un segundo y luego lo volví a emitir con más euforia aumentando las reacciones de mi padre.

— Grrrr. ¡Ahhhhhhh!

Pero tuve que detenerme de nuevo pues mi hermano me miraba con odio…y comenzaba a trasformarse.

— ¡Voy por seguridad! — anunció el presidente y salió corriendo de ahí como _buen_ político.

En ese momento me percaté de que Steve y Claire continuaban ahí, perplejos y estático pero aún ahí. Me dirigí hacia cada uno de ellos y les rugí, un gruñido áspero y grave sólo para que reaccionaran y salieran de ahí.

— Steve, pronto, vamos por Chris— le dijo ella tomándolo de la mano para jalarlo e irse. Mejor para ellos. Así no tendrían que presenciar a mi hermano completamente transformado. Pero de todas formas, para cuando seguridad, Chris o cualquier agente llegara, esto ya habría terminado.

Iba a ser algo rápido puesto que la pelea no era directamente contra Gabriel. Él siempre fue terco como mula, jamás se rendía. Nació en Luna Llena, por tanto era un Ahroun. Y ese tipo de 'garou' (_N de A: las comillas no son de adorno, tienen su razón_) nunca se dan por vencidos, son guerreros natos y no dejan inconclusa una batalla (entiéndase que uno o los dos de los que pelan deben morir). Pero Alex no nació en Luna Llena, él tenía otras características particulares. Lo que dejaba entreabierta su ventana a la rendición. Por eso creí en que podía hacerlo retroceder, lograr que volviera a Rusia humillado, hecho pedazos por la raza de mi madre. Claro, si Gabriel no me hacía pedazos a mí primero.

Mi hermano se irguió. Parado en dos patas con su forma más bestial medía dos metros y fracción. Sus enormes colmillos salían de su hocico cual dagas predispuestas a atravesarme. Él tenía en pelaje igual de hirsuto que yo, pero de color negro. Éramos tan contrastantes. Y es que yo soy diferente entre lo poco común. Nadie de mi _familia_ se parece a mí, o al revés. Salvo mi madre. Pero Alex y Gabriel, en su forma humana son altos, morenos y de cabello negro; yo, albina, sin más comentarios. Y al transformarme no puedo andar en dos patas, mientras que toda mi raza sí. Hay un montón de cosas que me diferencian de los humanos y de los Aulladores (por estos últimos entiéndase "Garous" o "soldados de Gaia" como mi padre cree ser).

Recuerdo que cuando Gabriel y yo éramos niños, él se burlaba de mí diciendo que yo era hija de la Amazona, equivalente Aullador para el "eres hija del lechero" o del periodiquero o del panadero. En un tiempo ese comentario me hizo reír, parecía gracioso. Pero luego…las cosas cambiaron entre nosotros. Ya jamás existía tiempo para jugar, hablar, ni siquiera para estar juntos. Nos distanciamos mucho, casi parecíamos desconocidos.

Y ahora lo que veían mis ojos no era el niño escandaloso de la aldea, era un hombre serio con la mirada de témpano… Corrigiendo: era un hombre hecho una salvaje bestia con ojos fríos que quemaban el espíritu.

Ese monstruo de espeso pelaje que alguna vez consideré mi amigo se lanzó sobre mí. En el fondo, yo no lo quería lastimar, hacía años había sido un buen hermano conmigo y le debía el favor de no usar la herencia de mi madre en contra suya. Sin embargo…sólo era mi medio hermano, y ese factor iba a marcar un límite en mi paciencia para con él.

Me agazapé, flexioné las patas y esperé a que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca y entonces saltar. Y así lo hice (más o menos), pero al caer Gabriel al suelo se incorporó de inmediato y extendiendo un brazo alcanzó a sujetarme del rabo. ¡Auch! Me jaló con excesiva fuerza causándome una caída. "¡Pecho tierra!" imaginé en mi cabeza cuando esa parte de mi cuerpo golpeó con un ruido seco el suelo. Allende, mi hocico también topó con el piso por los perjudiciales efectos de la gravedad. Me comenzó a sangrar el labio, reconocí el sabor en mi lengua la cual, por cierto, me mordí al cerrar el hocico por la caída. Aunado a todo eso, me faltaba el aire.

Giré la testa sobre mi hombro para mirar a Gabriel. Entonces apareció Leon. Entre sus manos llevaba uno de los cajones del escritorio, el cual uso para apalear el rostro de Gabriel. Sólo 2 golpes y mi hermano alzó un brazo para hacer añicos el cajón. Las astillas volaron sobre los tres. Gabriel no esperó ni un momento e intentó atacar a Leon, pero él retrocedió ágilmente evitando el golpe que hubiera podido destrozar su caja torácica como papel quemado.

La atención de mi hermano se centró en Leon, causa de que finalmente soltara mi cola (qué bueno, ya había empezado a dolerme). Leon se acercó a una pared y tomó un cuadro que había en ella; se lo arrojó a Gabriel directo al rostro dando en el blanco. A falta de un arma de fuego se requería creatividad.

La ira de mi hermano aumentó. De un par de zancadas llegó hasta Leon y sin dudar lo agarró de las ropas y lo levantó. Fue una suerte que no le diera un zarpazo o usara sus colmillos, de esa forma lo hubiera matado. Pero simplemente lo aventó al otro extremo de la habitación.

Viendo aquello, me encolericé contra Gabriel y le salté encima. Mis uñas se clavaron en su pecho con tal profundidad que él gruñó. De alguna forma pude tumbarlo al piso. Fue un gran esfuerzo y gasto de energía (le arañé el rostro y le mordí el tobillo). Pero desde el piso él me pateó en un costado y caí. Me reincorporé al mismo tiempo que Gabriel. De nuevo le salté encima y su cuello quedó atrapado entre mis mandíbulas. Con mis anchas patas lo sujeté de un hombro y de un costado clavándole las garras. Gesto que él me devolvió sin dudar. Sus zarpas atravesaron el pelo, la piel y la carne de mi espalda.

— ¡Basta! ¡Es suficiente! — escuché gritar a Alex. En el acto, Gabriel me soltó, yo hice lo mismo—. Ustedes dos, par de tercas mulas, podrían continuar con esto el resto del día y nada resolverían. Gabriel— le llamó severamente—, no hemos venido aquí a esto. Si tu hermana no quiere ayudar a su pueblo es responsabilidad suya. Con el tiempo su conciencia la castigará por darle la espalda a su familia… Vámonos.

Gabriel cambió de la enorme bestia a un simple lobo, transformación que yo no poseía, una diferencia más en la interminable lista; y se dirigió cojeando a la puerta. Mi padre me dio la espalda con todas las intenciones de marcharse. ¡Ah, no! No iba sólo a dar media vuelta y salir.

Preparé mi garganta y de nuevo un grito entremezclado con un agudo gruñido salió de ella. Me detuve y luego volví a lanzar ese sonido. Mi padre se tapó los oídos y arqueó la espalda. Y por quinta vez dejé escuchar aquel grito. Y luego otra vez, y otra vez. Alex calló de bruces. Por octava ocasión ese grito traspasó los oídos de mi padre. Todo estaba hecho…

Él me miró por sobre su hombro con un rostro inundado de rabie y recelo.

"Ocho días, Alex. Sólo ocho días" pensé.

Sé que de alguna forma u otra mi padre pudo escucharme y se encolerizó más contra mí y la raza de mi madre. Y aún así, se puso de pie y salió de ahí cargando sobre sus hombros todo ese resentimiento.

— Vamos, Gabriel. Hay mucho qué hacer en casa.

Fue tan…relativamente fácil. Jamás había enfrentado a mi padre. Entonces me di cuenta de que era un hombre más falso de lo que pensaba…o que tanto le temía a la raza de mi madre como para temerme.

Fui hasta Leon y me tumbé a su lado. Permanecía inconciente. Le lamí la mano y esperé con fe para que ya nada con pusiera obstáculos.

/.-.-.-./

.-.

En una habitación se hallaba una joven de mirada perdida. En su labio había sangre seca y en su espalda vendajes blancos manchados de rojo. La desnudez de su cuerpo únicamente era cubierta por una manta azul que resaltaba lo bello de sus ojos; los cuales posaba en un lugar cualquiera del piso. Ella se encontraba sentada en una de las camas de la enfermería de Delphi (que más que simplemente eso, parecía un hospital). Por su estatura, sus pies descalzos no alcanzaban a tocar el suelo; los balanceaba con un imperceptible vaivén en la levedad del aire mientras aguardaba que la bombardearan con preguntas.

Tales cuestionamientos los esperaba por parte de la persona que estaba en la cama de enfrente, igualmente sentada en el borde, pero sosteniendo una bolsa con hielo sobre su sien. Era Leon, quien tenía dentro de su cabeza una maraña de conceptos, palabras y preguntas. La cuestión era que no sabía por dónde comenzar a indagar. No es que quisiera interrogar a la albina cual agente de la CIA a un terrorista, pero quería saber más. Él nunca pensó que las cosas se le fueran a tornar tan confusas, así que sólo deseaba poder comprenderlas para poder entender Ilúvënis.

Oh, pero ellos dos no se encontraban solos. En el lugar también estaban Claire, Jill y Steve. La experimentada agente amiga de Leon se hallaba recargada en una pared, muy cerca de la albina. Steve, todo lo contrario; él decidió retirarse lo más posible de Ilú para que no hubiera malentendidos con Claire.

— Nada, absolutamente nada. Parece que hubieran desaparecido— comentaba Jill—. Hubo gente que vio salir del edificio varios lobos pero no los hemos encontrado por ningún lugar.

"Y tal vez no los volverán a ver. Si mi padre fue sincero, en la aldea hay problemas y seguro debía volver rápido."

— Ilúvënis…— llamó su atención Leon a la albina. Tenía ganas de preguntarle tantas cosas, no por cuestionarla, sino por curiosidad y para darle la oportunidad a desahogarse —. ¿Por qué tu padre te llamaba _Ebre_?

La albina hizo memoria, de inmediato de recordó y encontró la manera de explicar: — En mi pueblo hay una…costumbre, podría decirse. Todos tenemos dos nombres. Con uno de ellos es con el que los humanos nos conocen, es el nombre que les damos; el mío es Ilúvënis Tinúviel. Mucho antes de nacer mi madre ya lo había elegido.

"Y el segundo nombre es, por así decirlo, un apodo, la forma en la que nuestros hermanos no conocen. Este nombre depende de nuestro carácter, valores y puntos fuertes. Como mi madre ya había muerto, mi padre me puso ese nombre. Para él es un juego de palabras. 'Ebre' significa "Embajadora Blanca de los Ríos Escarlata". Así me conocían en mi pueblo.

— ¿Por qué te puso ese nombre? — preguntó Leon algo confundido.

— Bueno— Ilúvënis agachó todavía más la mirada—… Mi madre era embajadora en el pueblo de mi padre. Ella no quería que hubiera guerra entre ambas especies. Pero a Alex nunca le importaron esas cosas. Me puso ese nombre creo para burlarse de mi madre. Cuando me mandaba otros lugares para las batallas yo iba transformada, y en ese estado mis patas son muy anchas. Como bestia me gustaba aprovechar eso… Siempre estrellaba los cráneos de _mis_ enemigos contra las rocas o el hielo… Entonces la sangre corría y…

"Pues… Lo de 'Embajadora' es por mi madre. 'Blanca', porque soy albina. Y 'Ríos Escarlata', es obvio.

La voz de Ilúvënis se escuchaba dolida y resentida. Leon dejó su bolsita de hielo y se fue a sentar a su lado.

— Te entenderé si ya no quieres hablar. Sé que es difícil recordar cosas del pasado que hacen sufrir— dijo el agente abrazándola por los hombros.

— No, no… Yo sólo… Estoy bien.

La Aulladora sonrió a Leon lo más convincente que pudo.

— Yo quería saber, ¿tu madre era humana? — La albina negó con la cabeza— Entonces qué era.

— Ella era…una banshea.

— ¿Banshea?

— Es para ustedes una criatura mitológica, creen que en realidad no existe, pero su descripción se basa en la realidad. Es como los Garous… Los Garous son hijos de la tierra misma, hijos de Gaia, hombres-lobo. Ellos tienen la misión de proteger a Gaia. Son formidables guerreros, honorables, valientes…

— Tu padre dijo que era un Garou, pero tú nos habías dicho que eran Aulladores.

— Mi padre es un hombre confundido. Él cree pertenecer a los hijos de Gaia, pero sólo se engaña a sí mismo. Tengo suficiente conocimiento de la historia de mi pueblo como para desmentirlo: Existen varias tribus de Garous, 12 ó 13, como las Furias Negras, los Señores de la Sombra, los Colmillos Plateados o los Roehuesos, pero en mi aldea no somos parte de ninguna. Mi padre fundó ese lugar cuando era joven, nunca he sabido si él pertenecía a alguna tribu. Pero para hacerse de aliados, guerreros y gente que le lamiera los pies, reclutó a la escoria de los Garous; traidores hijos de Gaia, sin honor, sin un código de ética, sin propósitos… Gran parte del pueblo está formada también por Aulladores Blancos, ellos eran antes parte de Gaia pero se corrompieron y ahora están condenados a la oscuridad subterránea, les llaman Danzante de la Espiral Negra; los verdaderos Garous les aborrecen.

— También mencionaste otra cosa, los Moradores de Cristal— apuntó Leon.

— Ellos son una de las tribus. Viven en las ciudades, comen bien y visten bien. Tienen clase, estilo… pero Alex no…

.-.-.-.

Para la tarde, Ilúvënis y Leon ya se encontraban en su casa. No volvieron a toparse con Gabriel ni con Alex. Las cosas ya estaban bien, Leon estaba muy contento porque podría estar con Ilú, serían felices juntos; ambos tenían que darse la oportunidad de hacer el intento.

Se durmieron hasta tarde, habían estado viendo la TV y cenando. Hubo muchas risitas de por medio, la mayoría de Leon. Se miraban sin motivo aparente y él sonreía igual, sin motivo aparente. Ella a veces sólo lo abrazaba o se le colgaba del cuello y le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Leon la acompañó a su habitación. "Buenas noches" le dijo él apagando la luz y saliendo, pero sabía que a la mañana siguiente no la encontraría ahí, estaría en su habitación dormida en el piso junto a su cama como ya era costumbre.

Leon bajó el primer piso pues había dejado una luz encendida. Cuando la apagó se dirigió al pasillo de la entrada. Encima de una mesita de noche yacía un cuadro que enmarcaba la fotografía de una pareja. Leon la miró, eran él y Ada el día de su boda. Un suspiro salió involuntariamente de sus labios. Tomó la foto y la llevó a un armario. La guardó en una caja y luego la cerró.

"Lo pasado, pasado" pensó para consolarse. Después se fue a dormir…

.-.-.-.

Todo está en su lugar, cada cosa donde debe. Mañana será otro día normal. Y entonces nos preguntamos: ¿Eso existe para ellos? Es decir; ¿realmente podrán tener un día _normal_ en su vida? Sólo si las cosas estuvieran de verdad en su lugar, porque, créanme, no lo están.

_Ironías… Todo se revierte, todo vuelve, todo se repite._

_Ironías… La vida está llena de ellas. Son parte del cruel Destino._

.-.-.-.

CONTINUARÁ…

.-.-.-.

**/-/ Nota**.- Una banshea (o Banshee) es un ser de la mitología europea. Se dice que anuncia la muerte a las personas; dependiendo del número de veces que la banshea grite, son los días que le 'quedan' a la persona.

Próximo capítulo: El final de esta historia (literalmente, no crean que es el titulo del capítulo, esto ya se acaba).

-

"El aire está cargado de odio y una pregunta prende en la neblina, ¿cuándo estallará tu rabia?"

Werewolf.


	15. Destiny

Disclaimer: -**Resident Evil** es propiedad de Capcom. -**Werewolf** es propiedad de White Wolf Games. -**Ilúvënis** es mi personaje original. -Con esta historia no persigo fines de lucro.

**Nota.- **La letra de la canción 'Destiny' aquí presentada es propiedad de Stratovarius. Sin más,

Que lo disfruten…

.-.

"**El Amo y su Sierva"**

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPITULO 15.- **Destiny**

.-.

/.-. Leon's POV .-./

Me desperté alrededor de las 7:40, nunca tuve la costumbre de levantarme tarde. Pero ese día… A pesar de sentir mis párpados ligeros no tenía claras intenciones de levantarme de la cama. No iba a ir a trabajar, me dieron el día y quería estar con Ilúvënis. Y hablando de ella… Al recordarla giré la cabeza para ver a los lados de mi cama. Ahí estaba: sentada en el piso abrazándose las piernas desnudas; llevaba poca ropa a pesar de que las mañanas eran frescas. Su cabello largo y blanco caía en cascada sobre sus hombros. Me embelesé en ella, era hermosa. Mirando su rostro y sus facciones relajadas se consumieron infinitos segundos de mi vida.

Luego de un rato comencé a pensar: "El suelo está helado", "Esa es una posición incomoda", "¿Qué tal si se enferma? Mejor la subo a la cama"…

Excusas… Yo quería a esa albina entre mis brazos, que mis manos recorrieran la suave piel de su cuerpo, que mis ojos se posaran en sus orbes azules como mis labios en los suyos, que mis sentidos se perdieran en ella.

Me senté en el borde de la cama y cuidadosamente levanté a Ilúvënis y la subí a la cama. Parecía dormir profundamente. Me volví a acostar ahora con ella junto a mí. En el acto de acurrucó contra mi pecho.

— No estás dormida— me atreví a asegurar.

Ella negó con la cabeza descaradamente, luego abrió los ojos sólo unos instantes y me besó en la frente. De nuevo se acomodó en mi pecho y fingió dormir. Mis manos se dirigieron a su albo cabello, el cual acaricié por largo rato.

— Eres tramposa… A veces me cambio de ropa aquí cuando creo que duermes. ¿Me has visto?

— Claro. También cuando te duchas— respondió tan natural como siempre.

— ¿Es en serio? — Me sorprendió un poco esa declaración.

— No es mi culpa que dejes la puerta del baño abierta por tus hábitos de soltero. Yo sólo pasaba por ahí— se excusó—. Y de todas formas, no traes mucha ropa ahora, ¿qué es lo que te molesta entonces?

Ella llevó sus manos a mis boxers recordándome cuan verdaderas eran sus palabras. Sin ningún pudor tocó la tela de la única prenda que cubría mi cuerpo. Casi estoy seguro de que me sonrojé, sentí el calor en mis mejillas. Pero ¿qué le íbamos a hacer? Ella era así, pareciera que no conocía lo que era la vergüenza. Ése era uno de tantos aspectos en los que Ilúvënis todavía era una niña, no tenía morbo en su pensamiento… Algo que llamaba mucho mi atención y la hacía más deseable a mis ojos.

"Inocencia" era la palabra que definía esos actos. Pero por más inocentes que hayan sido esas caricias (si así se les puede llamar) sobre mi entrepierna, algo me hicieron sentir. Soy de carne y hueso, siento, y esa albina era cautivadora.

Dejé en santa paz su hermoso cabello para poner mis manos en su espalda. Llevaba una holgada blusa blanca de algodón (además de un short negro exageradamente corto y ceñido). Comencé a acariciar su dorso disimuladamente, atrayendo así nuestros cuerpos. Sus pechos se frotaban contra mí por la presión que ejercían mis manos en su espalda. Cada vez era más notorio, pero con todo y ello, Ilúvënis no se molestaba. Su cuerpo estaba relajado y, podría decirse, que a mi merced.

Me abrazó tiernamente como solía hacerlo, besó mi pecho de forma cariñosa y, de alguna forma que yo desconozco, su rodilla fue a dar a mi entrepierna. Estuvo jugueteando conmigo un rato, nada del otro mundo. Pero finalmente terminamos haciendo más de lo que ella hubiera imaginado, estoy seguro. La dejé tendida boca arriba y empecé a besarle el cuello. Le hice varias marcas rojizas en su blanca piel. No hubo ninguna queja, ningún _pero_, nada de eso… era sumisa como yo lo esperaba y deseaba. Sólo un gemido cuando mi boca se aproximaba a su busto. Le levanté la blusa; como era de esperarse, Ilúvënis no objetó. Musitó mi nombre con deseo. Ella misma se quitó la prenda dejando a mi vista sus bien formados pechos.

Me puse encima de ella. Su cadera se contoneaba bajo mi cuerpo y gimió al sentir la firmeza de mi miembro. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y lo acercó para besarme en los labios con dulzura.

— Leon…— Sentí su respiración agitada y su aliento al hablarme— Vamos a estar juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas y seremos felices, ¿verdad?

— No hay nada que nos pueda separar. Ya verás que la vida nos dejará ser felices— otro beso selló nuestro pacto de intentar vivir la vida con alegría—. Te prometo, Ilúvënis, que éste es el primero de muchos días así…

Detalles más, detalles menos. Era un excelente comienzo para el día y para nuestras vidas.

.-.-.-.

_The __Times Are Changing So Fast  
I Wonder How Long It Lasts  
The Clock Is Ticking Time Is Running Out  
The Hatred Fills This Earth  
And For What Is Worth  
We're In The End Before We Know_

.-.-.-.

Pasadas las 10 AM yo me encontraba en el primer piso preparando el almuerzo; ya me había bañado y puesto ropa limpia. Ilúvënis estaba en el piso de arriba tomando una ducha. Yo escuchaba el agua caer de la regadera. Ese sonido cesó y, rato después, vino uno de pies bajando las escaleras apresuradamente.

— Leon… —me llamó Ilúvënis desde la puerta de la cocina, sólo asomaba la cabeza. La noté preocupada, pero en realidad era pena.

— ¿Pasa algo?

Ella entró en la cocina con pasos lentos y la mirada baja. Llevaba una minifalda gris (no me pregunten de dónde la sacó, yo no le compraba cosas así), una blusa negra de cuello ruso y tenis del mismo color. Me fijé en su cabello; no solamente estaba desordenado y empapado… Tenía también orejas. Le sonreí para animarla.

— No te preocupes. Se te van a quitar pronto, ¿no?.

— Sí, pero…

Pobrecilla Ilúvënis. Es que su problema no eran sólo las orejas de Aulladora… También tenía…

— Cola... — murmuró ella.

— ¿Qué?

— También.

— Ilúvënis, no te entiendo.

— ¡También me creció cola!

— Oh… Con que es eso… Déjame ver.

Ella se dio vuelta, pero antes pude ver la pena reflejada en su rostro. Ok, sí conocía la vergüenza, aunque no la mostraba en las mismas situaciones que un humano lo haría. Y efectivamente, de su corta falda salía una cola de color blanco idéntica a la que tenía cuando se transformaba.

— A veces sólo me salen las orejas— comenzó a explicarme—, pero otras también es esto. Es un martirio— suspiró resignada—. Hoy no saldré a la calle.

/.-.-.-./

.-.

Por qué será que en la vida nos topamos con gente terca. Personas empeñadas en destruirnos, en hundirnos; que se quedaron estancados en sus buenos recuerdos del ayer, que están convencidos de poder recuperarlos sin importar sobre quién tengan que pasar; personas que no te desean ver feliz y que se aferran a su propio pasado junto a ti, a costa de no dejarte vivir TU presente.

.-.-.-.

_Throughout __The Years  
I Have Struggled To Find The Answer That  
I Never Knew  
It Strucked Me Like A Million Lightnings  
And Here I Am Telling To You_

.-.-.-.

Nos ubicamos en una carretera. Son las 2 PM... A diez minutos de una ciudad donde cierta Aulladora tenía su nueva residencia, un auto color plata avanzaba sobre el asfalto. En su interior había tres personas uniformadas de negro: dos hombres y una mujer. Al frente iba el conductor, solo. En el asiento de trasero se situaba una mujer de exuberante belleza, un hombre con gafas de Sol la acompañaba. — ¿No puedes ir más rápido? — preguntó éste al conductor.

— No se desespere. Ella no irá a ninguna parte.

.-.-.-.

_Every __Second Of Day It Is Coming Your Way  
Future Unknown Is Here To Stay  
Got To Open Your Mind  
Of You Will Be Led To Astray  
There's A Time To Live  
There's A Time To Die  
But No One Can't Escape The Destiny_

.-.-.-.

/.-. Ilúvënis' POV .-./

El teléfono sonó poco antes de las tres de la tarde. Timbró dos veces y luego Leon contestó. Parecía discutir con alguien.

—… Pero me dieron el día_…_ Yo entiendo_…_ No puedo, estaré ocupado_…_ No es posible_…_ Escúcheme_…_ Sí_…_ Ajá_…_

Leon acabó suspirando y asintiendo de muy mala gana. Fue hacia donde yo estaba y me dijo que tendría que salir un rato pero que regresaría pronto.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— A Delphi. Me dijeron que alguien importante me buscaba. Te prometo que no tardaré.

Pero yo no quería quedarme sola en casa. Deseaba pasar tiempo con ese hombre porque era lo que me gustaba: su agradable compañía. Así que insistí en acompañarlo. Eso a pesar de que mis experiencias en Delphi no eran muy buenas.

— Te conseguiré un abrigo largo para… Ya sabes— me dijo de forma considerada.

.-.-.-.

Nos dirigimos a Delphi en el auto de Leon. Antes de entrar al edificio vi en el estacionamiento un jeep de Acteck. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, pero guardé silencio queriendo opacar algo que ya comenzaba a tomar forma en mi mente como una posibilidad. Quise creer que en la vida las coincidencias existían.

Casi al entrar al elevador nos encontramos a Chris. Se veía preocupado.

— ¿Traes tu arma? — soltó.

— No— respondió Leon.

Chris desenfundó la pistola que traía y se la entregó a Leon: — Va a haber problemas. Es un hecho. Dime que la usarás si la necesitas.

— Chris, ¿de qué hablas?

— Tengan cuidado y no se fíen de ellos. Luego los alcanzo, no tardo.

En mi Aulladora cabecita las dudas no se hicieron esperar. De inmediato, y por un temor oculto, pensé en Alex y en Gabriel. ¿Si habían vuelto a tratar de hacer mi vida miserable? ¿Y si lo lograban? ¿Qué tal si hubieran hecho alguna salvajada? No había muchas respuestas factibles, de ellos dos no se sabía qué esperar. Pero como dicen por ahí: "La curiosidad mató al gato", así que mejor opté por calmarme y ser paciente. Dejé de lado las interrogantes para centrarme en el presente. Si algo iba a pasar, ya lo descubriríamos… desgraciadamente.

Caminábamos por un pasillo de la planta siete cuando reconocí a tres de cuatro personas. Pero sólo una de ellas llamó poderosamente mi atención. Entonces mi fe en la felicidad se quebró y me hice una pregunta más: ¿Por qué y desde cuándo había yo tomado la dedición de afrontar las cosas? Y es que ese tipo de _cosas_ también incluyen personas de tu pasado, gente de la que te quieres olvidar. ¿Por qué debía enfrentarlos? Son parte del ayer y ahí deberían quedarse. No es justo que lo que ya viviste y a lo que sobreviviste venga a atormentarte con su sola presencia… No es justo.

— ¡¿Wesker?! — vociferó Leon— No puedes estar aquí, no tienes autorización para salir de Planta Once.

Ese hombre rubio, al que conocí en El Fondo y que la primera vez que vi me pareció muy familiar, se quitó sus gafas y se rió de forma estruendosa. Se apartó de las otras tres personas y caminó hacia Leon.

— Te dije que la traería con él— murmuró uno de esos humanos.

Con la sonrisa tatuada en el rostro, Wesker le mostró a Leon su actual uniforme… No era el de Delphi.

— Leon— le llamó Jill, que era una de las ahí presentes—, Wesker fue transferido a Acteck.

Y así parecía, en el uniforme de ese desquiciado se apreciaba el logotipo de aquella compañía. Leon se sorprendió, también era claro en su rostro el enojo contra de Wesker. Igualmente Jill no se veía nada contenta y en su voz hubo un tono de desprecio. Para contrastar, los otros dos en el lugar eran agentes de Acteck que tenían en sus labios un esbozo de sonrisa que irritaba más a Leon y a Jill.

Para hundirme más en la miseria, los malos recuerdos y una pésima suerte, uno de esos dos agentes foráneos era Ada; la que se quedó con su amor frustrado de madre, la que se divorció, la que desperdició la oportunidad de su vida para estar con un hombre tan estupendo como lo es Leon, la que me miraba y parecía burlarse de mí.

"Ningún tercero va a apartarme de Leon" pensé desafiando a Ada con la mirada.

— Ada, ¿por qué están aquí? — preguntó Leon con su tono siempre caballeroso hacia todas las mujeres.

— Wesker puede explicarte.

Y el desquiciado empezó a hablar: — Como saben, yo no trabajé siempre en Delphi— su tono de voz era moderado y tranquilo—. Antes formaba parte de Umbrella, aunque el gobierno fue indulgente conmigo y he llegado hasta aquí. Pero eso no es lo que quiero decirles.

"Mientras trabajé con Umbrella estuve en muchas instalaciones de Europa. Era encargado de varios de los experimentos con el virus, algunos sin importancia, otros…

"Un día tuve que recibir a una _invitada_. La habían encontrado cerca, vagando. Venía para ser conejillo de indias. Le realizamos algunos experimentos pero nos sorprendió con que su cuerpo rechazaba el virus de una forma envidiable. Era algo sin precedentes. Yo mismo me hacía cargo del proyecto, con la ayuda de unos colegas, claro.

"Le hicimos tantos experimentos a la pobre desdichada… El código que le asignamos fue algo especial, sólo cuatro dígitos: 92KR. No sabíamos su verdadero nombre, no la encontramos en ningún registro, sus huellas digitales no aparecían, no podíamos rastrear familiares ni nadie que la hubiera visto antes. Era un fantasma, no existía. No llevaba consigo más que lo que traía puesto; nada de identificaciones, joyas con grabados, fotografías…

"Lamentablemente yo tuve que partir de ahí, surgió algo importante y me llamaron. No pudieron averiguar nada sobre ella o cómo diablos rechazaba el virus. Poco tiempo después escapó de alguna de las prisiones y nadie volvió a saber de ella… Hasta hace unos meses que te encontraron flotando en el mar, Ilúvënis.

Era como un cubetazo de agua fría por la madrugada recién al abrir los ojos, es más, era como si te golpearan el rostro con un bloque de hielo.

Yo y mi miserable pasado lleno de tantas cosas terribles… ¿Cómo rayos se me fue a olvidar de dónde conocí a Wesker? ¿Por qué lo olvidé? ¿Así de traumática fue mi estadía en las prisiones y laboratorios de Umbrella en Europa?... ¿qué importaba ya? Era ahora mismo cuando Wesker estaba frente a mí.

.-.-.-.

_Look __All These Things We've Done  
Under The Burning Sun  
Is This The Way To Carry On?  
So Take A Look At Yourself  
And Tell Me What Do You See  
A Wolf In Clothes Of The Lamb?_

.-.-.-.

— ¿Qué pretendes aquí? — habló Leon acusatoriamente.

— Sólo venimos por ella— Ada me señaló—. No es personal, Leon, es en bien de la ciencia. Te la devolveremos en una pieza.

— Tal vez— murmuró Wesker, y ambos rieron.

— Olvídenlo. Ilúvënis se queda conmigo y no lo vamos a discutir.

— Leon, prácticamente ella es propiedad de los Estado Unidos. Si Acteck no te la quita, Delphi lo hará o cualquier otra compañía— el acento en la voz de Ada era fingidamente comprensivo y compasivo.

— Jill— le llamó Leon para corroborar o tal vez porque quería escuchar al menos algo positivo de una amiga.

Pero ella agachó la cabeza y asintió a la declaración de Ada. — Ada tiene razón. Ilúvënis no aparece en ningún registro ni aquí ni en Rusia. Y si no existe…fácilmente pueden hacer con ella lo que quieran. El gobierno puede desaparecerla de las calles y nadie tendría forma de reportarla como extraviada o secuestrada, ni siquiera tú, Leon.

¿Por qué es tan cruel la vida? No nos dejarían en paz nunca. Si no era mi _familia_, era una avariciosa y egoísta compañía o el _buen_ gobierno de los Estados Unidos de América. ¿Por qué no nos dejaban en paz? ¡Leon y yo queríamos estar juntos y tener un futuro! ¿Es mucho pedir?

.-.-.-.

_Throughout __The Years  
I Have Struggled To Find The Answer That  
I Never Knew  
It Strucked Me Like A Million Lightnings  
And Here I Am Telling To You  
_.-.-.-.

— ¡Esto no es justo y lo saben! — estalló Leon al sentirse impotente de defenderme contra toda una nación— ¡Nadie va a decirme cómo manejar mi vida!... Ada, lo siento mucho, pero no van a llevarse a Ilúvënis de mi lado. En serio, perdona… Vámonos de aquí— me dijo.

Les dimos la espalda y empezamos a caminar… Ojala el alejarse de los problemas fuera tan fácil como dar unos pasos, pero no es así. Leon deseaba alejarme de Wesker por mi bien, mas no le iban a hacer posible la tarea.

Pronto escuché los pasos de Wesker que venía hacia mí. Luego sentí su mano sobre mi hombro lastimándome. Me obligó a girarme, pero después… un estruendo… El sonido de un disparo resonó excesivamente cerca. A lo que siguió no sé si definirlo como bueno o malo a mi punto de vista…

Al dar vuelta completamente aprecié a la perfección cómo Wesker me soltaba…cómo gritaba…cómo caía de rodillas al suelo…y cómo Leon sostenía en su mano derecha la pistola recién disparada.

.-.-.-.

_Every __Second Of Day It Is Coming Your Way  
Future Unknown Is Here To Stay  
Got To Open Your Mind  
Of You Will Be Led To Astray  
There's A Time To Live  
There's A Time To Die  
But No One Can't Escape The Destiny_

.-.-.-.

Wesker cayó de bruces sosteniéndose el hombro del cual manaba sangre. Ya lo imagino todo: la bala rompiendo su piel, abriéndose paso a través de la carne y chocando luego con el hueso. Ada le llamó por su nombre y se aproximó hasta él. Pero luego miró a Leon, en sus ojos no había resentimiento por el acto acabado de cometer.

— Ve por un doctor— le dijo Jill al otro agente de Acteck. Éste obedeció.

Debido a alguna incomprensible razón, Wesker rió.

Enfadado, Leon le apuntó al rostro con el arma proporcionada por Chris: —Te advierto una cosa: tú no me vas a separar de Ilúvënis— su voz se escuchaba fría como nunca.

Omitiendo el detalle del arma frente a su rostro, Wesker se puso de pie y volvió a soltar una carcajada. Con todo y eso, la mira de la pistola no se apartaba de él.

— Leon deberías saber que no soy alguien que se rinde así de fácil— aseguró Wesker—. Pasaron muchos años para que volviera a ver a Ilúvënis, pero aún así, mírame, aquí estoy. ¿Qué no entiendes? Umbrella ya no está, pero si en Acteck puedo seguir con algunos de mis viejos experimentos, pues qué mejor para mí. No me daré por vencido, Leon. Si no consigo a Ilúvënis hoy, lo haré mañana u otro día cualquiera. Dispongo de mucho tiempo y paciencia para esperar a que te descuides.

¿Así iban a pasar el resto de mis _maravillosos_ días junto al hombre que yo quería? ¿Entre miedo, inseguridad, dudas e intrigas sería el resto de nuestra vida? Juro por el recuerdo de mi madre que yo sí estaba dispuesta a soportar. ¡Lo juro!... Lo juro… Pero Leon Kennedy no se merecía algo así.

— Yo me marcho— dijo Ada de forma indiferente. Seguro no se quería involucrar más—. Albert, nuestro trato ya está cumplido—. Y se marchó así sin más.

El aire se puso denso. Las miradas de odio entre Leon y Wesker no cesaban. Entonces, el ahora agente de Acteck, hizo su movimiento. Con una agilidad que sobrepasaba a lo humanamente posible, Wesker le arrebató la pistola a Leon; él quedó desarmado frente a una persona con una perseverancia increíble y una resistencia y fuerza física envidiables. Sin embargo, aquel que siempre usaba gafas de Sol no puso el frío cañón del arma en contra de Leon; lanzó la pistola lejos de ahí haciendo gala de sus músculos. Sesenta metros al fondo del pasillo y sin el más miserable o ridículo esfuerzo. Y es que parecía que ni siquiera le hubieran disparado en el hombro a quemarropa. Su expresión era serena y templada.

Él se tronó los dedos y tiró sus gafas al piso. — ¿Quieres arreglar esto ahora? ¿O prefieres vivir cada día con la duda de si Ilúvënis estará en casa para cuando llegues? — le dijo.

Sin embargo, Leon no le dio tiempo para más amenazas indirectas, le golpeó la quijada con el puño bien cerrado y prensado debido a su cólera. Wesker retrocedió sólo un paso, y a esta distancia dobló el cuerpo e hizo equilibrio para patear a Leon en el estómago. Él calló de espalda por la fuerza del impacto. Aunque no parecía aturdido, por más rápido que intentó levantarse ya tenía al otro rubio encima de él (literalmente). Cual sádico y desalmado que era, ese desequilibrado mental que quería de vuelta a su 92KR, es decir, supuestamente a mí, golpeaba con brutal salvajismo el hermoso rostro de Leon.

Un puñetazo con la zurda, uno con la diestra, otra vez la zurda, la diestra, la zurda… La camisa, el cuello y la cara de Leon se salpicaron de su propia sangre. Ante mis ojos, su cabello se hacía bermejo.

Esto era una realidad. Cada día, semana tras semana, año con año…tendría que ver sufrir a Leon sólo para protegerme. ¡No era posible! ¡No era justo! ¿Qué tanto podría resistir un humano? ¿Cuántos meses duraríamos así? ¿Cuántos huesos fracturados? ¿Cuántas leguas de vendajes, hilo y gasas? ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Cuánto!?... La vida es muy cruel… Una vez yo le había dicho a Leon que cuidaría de él, además, yo era su sierva en ese entonces y era mi deber… Pero ahora… Él me había liberado.

Además, dijo que quería mi felicidad, pero con tanto de su escarlata en mis pupilas…no podía. Verlo sufrir no era mi meta.

Leon se reintegró a la pelea en la que, curiosamente hasta ahora, uno solo era el que golpeaba y otro el que recibía. El codo de mi defensor fue a estrellarse en el pómulo de Wesker. Luego, con el otro brazo, le pegó en el pecho y lo apartó un poco. Pero Leon no estaba conforme con eso. Totalmente enfurecido tomó la cabeza de Wesker entre sus manos y la estampó contra la pared más cercana del pasillo.

Entonces me puse a pensar… Por más desgraciado y maldito que ese _hombre_ fuese, sólo era alguien que quería un poco de su pasado de vuelta. Así como yo deseaba que mi ayer no me siguiera, con ese tipo era lo contrario. No podía culparlo por pensar de tal o cual forma.

— Leon, ya basta… Por favor— le rogué a punto de llorar, causa de ver tanto odio y violencia en una persona tan agradable—. No quiero que te conviertas en asesino por mí.

Era la verdad… A fin de cuentas, Wesker era una _persona_. Inocente o no, factor que no debía influir en su estado de ser vivo con derecho a existir.

No sé… Sería ver a Leon actuando de aquella forma o la frustración de saber que era muy probable que no nos dejaran ser felices lo que me hizo pensar así.

No supe qué más pasó. Le pedí disculpas a Leon mientras de mis ojos rodaban lágrimas hacia mi rostro y salí corriendo.

.-.-.-.

_Let __Your Spirit Free  
Through Window Of Your Mind  
Unchain Your Soul From Hate  
All You Need Is Faith_

.-.-.-.

Estuve caminado por toda la ciudad hasta bien entrada lo noche. Sólo yo, el abrigo que Leon me había conseguido junto con una pañoleta (por lo de mis orejas), y mis pensamientos.

Era a ese hombre lo que yo quería. El sentimiento era recíproco, pero yo iba en un paquete que incluía muchos problemas. Debía de existir alguna manera para poder ser felices juntos y que él no tuviera que lidiar con tantas cosas terribles por mi culpa… Tenía que haberla.

Posiblemente el destino no nos quería juntos… O tal vez no en ese tiempo. Con un poco de fe de la que no se rompe y que si se fragmenta pero se puede reparar, podríamos tener una vida al lado del otro. Pero, toda mi vida lo que creía bueno o quienes me querían, sufrían. Aunque…probablemente no era tanto el destino de mí junto a alguien o no, tal vez había algo con lo que yo no había cumplido para poder ser feliz. Algo que tenía que hacer primero.

Era lo único que se me ocurría. Yo no había sido tan mala persona como mi padre o mi hermano, mi infelicidad no era un castigo por ser perversa. No era herencia tampoco, no podía ser así.

No estaría junto a Leon hasta no descubrir qué era lo que había hecho mal, qué no había hecho y debía hacer o por qué me pasaban estas desgracias. Alguien o algo tenía que poseer respuestas para mí. No me iban a negar la compañía de Leon sin darme una buena razón.

/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./

Cercanas las dos de la madrugada, los pasos de Ilúvënis la llevaron inexplicablemente a la casa de Kennedy. "Inexplicablemente" porque ella no conocía la ciudad.

De forma curiosa, Leon acababa de llegar a su residencia hacía tan solo media hora. Ahora se encontraba acostado intentando dormir, pero no podía. Había buscado a Ilúvënis por horas enteras y sin descanso para que fuera ella quien lo encontrara a él, y en su propia casa.

Algo inquietó al rubio a esa hora de la madrugada, una presencia entre las sombras. Levantó de la cama medio cuerpo y pudo ver, de pie frente a su ventana, una silueta femenina en la penumbra.

— ¡Ilúvënis! — adivinó el rubio poniéndose de pie en al acto.

La tenue luz que venía de afuera enmarcaba el cuerpo de la albina resaltando su belleza.

— ¿Qué te pasó ahí? — preguntó ella inocentemente ella al voltear a ver a Leon.

— Oh… Wesker me rompió el brazo, pero no es nada serio— respondió él tocando su extremidad enyesada.

En un rato de profundo silencio ambos se miraron a loa ojos a través de la oscuridad.

.-.-.-.

_I __Control My Life  
I Am The One  
You Control Your Life  
But Don't Forget Your Destiny..._

.-.-.-.

Tragando saliva y su propia alma y corazón, Ilúvënis confesó algo: — Leon…he decidido algo… Tengo que irme de aquí… Tengo que irme lejos de ti… Lejos de esta ciudad…

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Tu hogar está aquí.

Ella le dio la espalda y volvió a mirar hacia fuera. Contempló el cielo sobre la casa de Leon por última vez.

.-.-.-.

_It's __Time To Say Goodbye  
I Know It Will Make You Cry…  
_.-.-.

— Me he dado cuenta de que…no te hace bien estar conmigo. Mira lo que pasó hoy. No vamos a poder cargar con esto cada día de nuestras vidas. Menos aún si yo salgo corriendo… Y es que yo creo que es mejor que busque respuestas. Hay algo que le debo a Gaia o a la raza de mi madre… No sé. Pero tal vez es la causa de que todo lo que toco se haga añicos. No quiero que te pase eso a ti. Pero si se puede evitar, juro encontrar la manera.

.-.-.-.

_You __Make Your Destiny  
I Know You'll Find The Way…  
_.-.-.-.

Ella permaneció sin mirarlo a los ojos, incapaz de asimilar todo lo que estaba a punto de abandonar, pero convencida de ello.

Y él sabía que la albina podía llegar a ser muy terca, por eso no iba a tratar de detenerla, pero sí a pedirle que volviera y desearle suerte.

— Leon, me voy…a encontrar mi propósito o mis causas, razones o deberes. Algo que desmienta que no estoy hecha para ser feliz.

— Lo vas a encontrar, te lo aseguro. Pero dime que cuando lo hagas vas a volver conmigo.

— Te prometo que algún día, Leon, que no seamos tan viejos como para habernos olvidado, pero que no halla pasado tan poco tiempo como para no haber dejado de pensar en algunas cosas, estaré de nuevo aquí contigo. Es una promesa en la que mi esperanza siempre perdurará.

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar en ambos.

.-.-.-.

_And __Outside Sun Is Bright  
The Things Will Be Allright…_

.-.-.-.

De improvisto, los dos se miraron y sonrieron tristemente en medio del llanto para luego fundirse en el más simple abrazo, pero el más verdadero.

— Prometo estar aquí cuando vuelvas. ¡Te lo juro! Nada me hará cambiar de opinión— le decía Leon con su voz entrecortada por los sollozos—. Voy a estar aquí para ti siempre que tú quieras, siempre, siempre… Te lo juro…

Aquellas palabras llenas de cariño y afecto elevaban el ánimo de la albina y acrecentaban sus ganas de irse pronto para regresar aún más rápido. Quería encontrar las respuestas al por qué de sus amarguras y así descifrar cómo tener un buen futuro.

.-.-.-.

_I __Will Be Back One Day To You  
So Please Wait For Me._

.-.-.-.

Ilúvënis tuvo que soltarse de Leon y de nuevo salir corriendo sin mirar atrás como toda una cobarde, pero se convenció de que era la última vez que lo hacía. De todas formas, si en esa ocasión huía era para alejar a Leon de sus problemas.

.-.

Ahora todo se encontraba en su lugar. La vagabunda errando, y Leon como al principio…Solo.

.-.

_¿Les parece cruel la vida? ¿Les parece confusa?..._

_Aún les falta leer el epílogo…_

.-.-.-.

**FIN.**

.-.-.-.

**Nota final.- **Podría poner aquí una lista de las personas a las que deseo agradecer, pero no lo haré. Ustedes ya saben sus nombres y sus apellidos, saben quiénes son, dónde viven y cómo son porque conviven con ustedes 24/7. Sí… Gracias a los que leen mis notas, gracias a los que me dejan reviews con frecuencia, gracias a los que me apoyan y me alientan. Gracias a ustedes, los que están ahí frente a la pantalla de su computadora dedicando tiempo a este escrito.

Sin más, los dejo con el epílogo, que lo disfruten.

Se despide:

**Galdor C.**


	16. Epílogo

"El Amo y su Sierva"

Por: Galdor Ciryatan

**Epílogo.- Días después**

.-.

**Alex' POV:**

_Es el fin… Los Colmillos Plateados ya vienen. Sus hordas no traen arma alguna._ _Con sus garras y colmillos les bastará para destruir lo que yo he construido con tanto esfuerzo. ¡Ja! Ya pensar cuánto dependíamos antes de esa chiquilla._

_Ebre… Nos abandonaste. Pero no te culpo. No fui un modelo de persona ejemplar y tu madre no estuvo contigo mientras crecías…_

-¡AHHHHHH!!!!-

_Oh… Ya llegaron… Observo a esos verdaderos Garous desde la ventana de mi cabaña. Visto con pieles de animales, es verdad. Y no tengo la valía para salir y enfrentarlos. De todas formas hoy es el octavo día... Moriré…_

_Algunas de las casas de la aldea empiezan a ser incendiadas o destrozadas junto con 'mi gente'. Es una masacre de lupinos falsos que estaban deseosos de ser verdaderos…_

_La Embajador Blanca de los ríos Escarlata no está aquí. Lo demás es escoria…_

.-.-.-.

**Leon's POV:**

_De nuevo la soledad ha vuelto a mi vida y no es decisión mía erradicarla, es de Ilúvënis. Ella volverá. No sé cuando pero estoy dispuesto a aguardarla. Estoy seguro de que regresará y entonces nada se interpondrá entre nuestro futuro JUNTOS._

_Y es que para mí esto no es el final. Es simplemente un tramo del camino, uno que voy a tener que recorrer solo._

.-.-.-.

**Ada's POV:**

_Leon, parece que te has quedado solo de nueva cuenta, y gran parte de ello es mi culpa. Tal vez es que soy egoísta y no te quiero ver con otra mujer. Lo que siento por ti es fuerte y no va a cambiar con el tiempo. Pero no tengo el valor de decirlo ahora. Probablemente lo haga después._

_Sin embargo, aún estás muy dolido por lo de Ilúvënis. Será mejor esperar a_ _que tu herida cicatrice y después… No sé qué pasará._

.-.-.-.

**Ilúvënis' POV:**

_¿Tienen ustedes una idea de lo difícil que es encontrar en este mundo a una persona buena como Leon?_

_¿Poseen una comprensión de todo lo que llegué a vivir hasta que encontré a un Amo así?_

_Pero, ¿saben lo extremadamente complicado que es conocer a 'ese hombre especial'?_

_Tal vez tengan algunas nociones de esto. Sin embargo hay algo de lo que no tienen la más miserable concepción o figura, algo de lo que no comprenden tanto como yo, algo que ha pasado por sus cabezas sólo como una idea a descartar… Hablo del dolor que siento al alejarme de una persona así. Yo misma me arranco del lado de Leon por su propio bien; porque aunque ambos queramos estar juntos, el hado no nos va a dejar…de momento; yo espero y anhelo._

_Y es que, por una parte, soy mitad banshea, y esa parte de mi estirpe no me permite llevar a los demás otra cosa que no sea muerte o destrucción. Pero encontraré la forma de que esto cambie. Y es que la existencia es muy atroz, la gente sufre por mi causa. Pero no quiero arrastrar a Leon._

_Y ahora camino en la oscuridad de la noche sin nadie a mi lado, buscando algo que no sé definir pero que creo me ayudará a mi bienestar. Pero tan irónico eso todo… que probablemente ese 'algo' me encuentre a mí primero._

_No hay mucho más que decir. Aposté a estar con Leon y perdí, me resigno pero tengo deseos de volver a correr el riesgo si la vida me lo permite. Y lo hará…_

_Por lo demás casi todo está dicho… creo. No hay finales bonitos en el mundo real, al menos en mi realidad no. Si encontraré aquello que busco y volveré con Leon, eso nadie lo conoce; tal vez el destino sí, pero sabe quedarse callado y mirar impasible la crueldad, la injusticia y nuestros sufrimientos._

_Es todo… Hasta luego…_

.-.-.-.

**Samara's POV:**

_Vaya, vaya, ¿Quién lo diría? Tantas trabas y has llegado más lejos de lo que cualquiera hubiera supuesto._

_Este bosque es oscuro. Pero aún a través de la sombra y la negrura de la noche puedo ver tus ojos._

_Tienes la mirada abajo, Ilúvënis. Levanta la barbilla y sigue adelante, porque aunque no lo creas vas mejor de lo que piensas en este camino lleno de espinas._

_Perdona, seguro crees que te he dejado avanzar sola en medio de lobos todos estos años, pero no es así. Todo el tiempo estuve a tu lado, es sólo que no me dejé ver._

_Por el momento…sigue adelante, mi niña. Encontrarás lo que buscas y luego el destino será para ti un aliado en tu grandioso futuro…_

.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

Se despide,

Galdor C


End file.
